My Hero
by fancy pari
Summary: SachVi story... We all have a hero...but sometimes we have to be heroes for them !
1. Chapter 1

**Jail**

The door opens and a rough looking man steps out. He is tall, has broad shoulders and a shaggy stubble. He looks around and feels the place has changed a lot in 10 years. 10 wasted years of his life…..

 **Man (mind):** 10 saal….sab kuch badal gaya….main bhi….sab kuch kho diyaa maine…sab kuch

He remembers the day he was hauled up in this prison- he was screaming, kicking, crying. And now the years had roughened him up, there are no more tears, no softness in him.

He looks around and hails an autorickshaw. Looking out at the world as it zips by he tries to recognize the roads, lanes, buildings..

 **Driver:** Saab…pehli baar aaye hai Mumbai

 **Man (smiles):** sab kuch badal gaya hai…pehli baar jaisa hi lag raha hai

 **Driver:** saab…yeh Mumbai hai..kisike liye nahi rukti…

 **Man (smiles):** Haan….sahi kaha…koi nahi rukta..

He reaches his destination. He gets off and faces the reality in front of him. He steps in this world – its not how he had left it. Old images of the place and people crowd his mind. He walks ahead unmindful of the curious stares of people.

 **Customer (to paan waalah):** arre bhaiyaa..yeh kaun hai….naya maloom hota hai..shakal se toh gunda lagta hai..

 **Paan waalah(looking carefully):** arre…yeh toh…he rushes out to inform some people of his arrival.

He stops at a small ground where kids are playing cricket. He remembers his younger days when he was the star batsman of this ground. He now smiles at the little boys who are busy with their game.

 **Voice:** Kyun aaye ho yahan?

 **Man (turns, smiles broadly):** Baba…

 **Old man:** Tere baba nahi rahe…do saal pehle…usse dil ka daura pad gaya…

 **Man(sad):** kya? Baba do saal pehle…mujhe kisine bataya kyun nahi…Aur Aai?

 **Old man:** who toh chaar saal pehle….tere Baba bahut akele the re…..

 **Man (tears):** Aai aur Baba dono nahi rahe….aur Kaajal?

 **Old man:** nahi pata….chodd ke chali gayi…bhaag gayi….

The young man stands there in the same place. Determined, he now leaves without looking back and takes quick steps to the entrance of this old colony. He sees the same rickshaw waala and hails him again.

 **Driver:** Kya hua saab? Galat address nikla kya?

 **Man:** address toh sahi hai…magar jinse milne aaya tha..woh nahi hai ab..chalo…Silver road le lo..

 **Driver (excited):** Silver road..kya saab…ab sahi pata bata rahe ho…chalo….shaam ho rahi hai…Mumbai me isse achi jagah nahi hai…

The man smiles and looks back for the last time. He sighs as the sun sets and the road lights come on giving the city a new glow !

Dusk turns to night as he reaches silver road. The place is abuzz with loads of people, vendors. There is hardly any space to walk. The man walks carefully avoiding clashing with people.

 **Balcony (woman voice):** Aeee…handsome…aa naa….

He looks up to see a bevy of young, old, tall, short women..all whistling or waving or winking at him. A couple of them shamelessly display their bodies, a lady accosts him on the road.

 **Lady (touching him):** Hmmmm..ekdum kadak sample ho saab…bolo….raat rangeen karne ka hai..bolo bolo…

 **Man (removing her hand):** Sangam bar kidhar hai?

He joins the crowd of men entering a small neon sign lit place – Sangam bar.. most of them are already swaying. He enters to immediately close his eyes as there is lot of smoke, his eyes burn, he coughs and makes his way through the motley of boisterous men – clapping, hooting and dancing. His eyes blink to the semi-darkness and he sees a bright light at a distance. The crowd roars and he can feel the atmosphere charged up – a latest movie song blares from the speakers and 5-6 young girls sway to its rhythm. He looks away in disgust at this shameless display – of flesh, lust and money !

 **Man(asking waiter):** Suniye…bhaiii…yeh Iqbal Damdi kahan milega?

He follows the waiter threading through the sea of over-excited men to a table where a short man is dancing away…

 **Man (placing hand on shoulder):** Iqbaaall…..Iqbaaal…..

 **Iqbaal:** Kaun hai be…arrre…Bhiduuu tu….he jumps on him like a monkey

 **Iqbal:** dil khush ho gaya…aaj ich choota kya? Aaya hai toh aaj raat bhar peete hai..chal baith…ehhhhhhh chotuuuu (waiter) – laa bhai apna strong ! aaj apun ka bhai aayela hai….. **Sachin Bhai….**

 **Sachin (smiles):** main nahi peeta…..cold drink bol mere liye…

 **Iqbal (shock):** Idhar Sangam bar me sharaab ki nadiyan behti hai….kya yaar..chal koi baat nahi….chotuuu ek thums up bol….aur bol bhai…kya haal chaal…udhar andar sab theekh hai..apun ka ek naya bacha aaya tha andar - dekha kya babu tailor….bas abhi pichle hafte…

 **Sachin:** haan..usne hi tera address diya mujhe…woh mujhe kuch kaam aur ek rehne ki jagah…

His voice gets cut off as the crowd roars even more loudly. Iqbal also gets excited and stands on the chair to take a look.

 **Iqbal (excited):** Arreee..aa gayi meri jaan..meri chewing gum..dekh bhai…kya mast din pe aaya tu bhai….tu bhi dekh….poore silver road pe aisi item nahi milegi….he whistles ….Dolyyyyyyy…aaajaa ek baar

Sachin gets up and tries to see what the fuss is about. He sees a young girl dancing on stage mouthing the lyrics and making obscene gestures. The men from crowd shower notes on her, she smiles at some, winks at few and blows kisses.. some charged up men jump on stage but they are immediately handled by tough looking goons….

5 min later, she moves off the stage and people still dance away. 10 mins later the crowd settles and Iqbal looks less excited.

 **Iqbal:** kya bhai….kaisi lagi? Kasam se gajab ki item hai….

 **Sachin (smiles):** teri item tujhe Mubarak..Iqbal…who kaam aur ghar

 **Iqbal (sobering):** Kaam…kya batooo….apun ka Seth andar hai…4 din me bahar aayega….maine baat kiyela hai…kuch jugaad ho jayenga..aur kholi…hmmmm…ek kaam kar…2-4 din apun ke saath adjust kar le…baadme dekhenge..

They both eat food and step out of the bar. He is again accosted by ladies and also some 'men'.

 **Man:** ehhh….Damdi…yeh naya murga kaun hai? Bahut chikna hai….aata hai kya? He winks

 **Iqbal:** Ehh jaa naa….apne aukat ki koi dhoond…phoooot.

 **Iqbal:** Kya bolta hai bhai….koi ladki maangta hai kya? Apun ka bahut pehchaan hai idhar..

 **Sachin:** Iqbal tu jaanta hai….main…meri shaadi ho chuki hai…mera ek hi pyaar hai..meri biwi Kaajal..

 **Iqbal (sad):** Sorry bhai..bhool gaya tha…tu mila tere parivar se? bhabhi se?

 **Sachin:** Gaya tha colony me…bachpan me mujhe sab log 'tendulkar' bulaate the….aaj pehchaan ke bhi pehchaan nahi rahe the…Aai Baba dono nahi rahe..mujhe..mujhe kisine bataya bhi nahi..

 **Iqbal:** aur bhaabhi?

 **Sachin:** pata nahi….agar usse mujhe milna hota…inn 10 saal me ek baar toh aati naa…

 **Iqbal:** Jaane do bhai….apun hai naa..tera chota bhai..chal apun ka kholi idhar se nazdeek hai…chal…

Iqbal continues to chatter as they both walk through dark lanes in the night. At a small turning they witness two men trying to forcibly push a woman into a waiting car. The woman tries to scream when they slap her. Sachin gets angry and charges at the men.

 **Goon1:** kaun hai be..saala….thok doonga..jaanta nahi Jayesh bhai ke aadmi hai…ehhh…item..tu kya dekh rahi hai…chal naa..bahut ho gaya tera..he pulls the woman by her hand..

 **Sachin:** chod de ladki ko..

 **Goon2:** ehhh..kya be..bola naa..jaa abhi idhar se..he pushes the girl roughly..

Sachin thrashes both of them soundly.

 **Goon1 (wiping blood):** Tu rukh…idhar ich rukh…5 min…5 min me samaan leke ate hai..

They both run away. Sachin turns to the woman..

 **Sachin:** aapko chot toh nahi lagi naa…chaliye aap police me report likhva dijiye..

 **Woman (flicking her hairs):** Yedaaa hai kya? Police me jayegi…saale kanjoos…kam paise me mereko le jaane aaye the..baraat me aayi hoon kya?

 **Sachin (surprise):** kya? Yeh log…

 **Iqbal (getting excited):** Dolyyyyyyyy…meri chewing gum…..aaj toh ekdum lucky din hai….

 **Dolly:** ehh chal..hatt….phoot….pehle mooh dhoke aa…aur haath mat laga…

Sachin looks at her open mouthed with surprise.

 **Dolly (bored look):** aise kya dekh rahe ho saab..main dhandhe waali hoon….mera ek fix rate hai..yeh saale chirkut bhaav tol kar rahe the….main kya masala hoon…jo bhaaji ke saath free aati hoon…ya Diwali sale hoon..discount maangne aa gaye saale…huhhhh..she harrumps…she looks at her watch….saala poora time khoti kiya apun ka..chalta hai saab..waise Thaankoooo…..mere taraf se unn kaminoo ko maarne ke liye…she walks ahead…

 **Sachin:** ek min…

 **Dolly (smiles and turns):** ailaa…jaanti thi main…bolo saab….kidhar chalne ka hai….fix rate hai..magar teri fighting ke liye 100 Rs kam….she comes and holds his hand.

 **Sachin:** tumhara duppataa gir gaya tha..sambhaalo isko..he puts it covering her chest and walks away with Iqbal..

 **Dolly (covering herself):** hunnnhh….item saala…

 **My new SachVi story...hope you all like it. This is primarily a story of father-son relation. The setting is underworld of Mumbai and the language will be bit tapori hindi...I am born and brought up in Mumbai and I used to speak grammarless and unique tapori hindi till college...so its fun to revisit that time and use those phrases. hope you all like it..**


	2. Chapter 2

Iqbal introduces Sachin to his boss after 4 days as promised.

 **Iqbal:** Salaam Seth..yeh apun ka bhai..woh bataya tha naa..Sachin bhai..4 din pehle ich choota jail se..isko kuch kaam maangta hai…

 **Boss:** hmm…height-weight acha hai….ekdum fit bhi hai..pehle kidhar kaaam pe tha?

 **Sachin:** Kaam pe lagne se pehle hi jail ho gayi…jo bhi kaam kiya hai..jail me hi kiya hai..

 **Boss:** hmm…padha likha hai kya?

 **Sachin:** Graduate hoon..Bcom kiya hai..

 **Boss:** jail kyun gaya tha?

 **Sachin (eyes down):** woh….drugs ke case me..

 **Boss (laughs):** seedhe seedhe bol na tereko phasaaya tha..

 **Sachin:** jo hua who ho gaya..aap mujhe kaam de sakte hai kya?

 **Boss:** hmm..khoon toh bahut garam hai..aadmi theekh maloom hota hai..chal ek chance deta hoon…Ehh Abdul….leke jaa isko..aur apna docks ka kaam samjhaa de…apun ka docks ka kaam raat me hota hai..andhere me…police bhi kutte ke jaise soongthi rehti hai..agar kabhi pakda gaya…toh bol dena apun ko nahi pehchaanta, apun se koi waasta nahi hai….nahi toh…Ehh damdi..iska family me kaun hai re..

 **Sachin:** Koi nahi hai..akela hoon..

 **Boss:** bach gaya saala…akela kabootar hai…toh aur aasaan hai..agar kuch shaan patti kiya toh tu bhi tere family ke paas upar….samjhaa…abhi chal jaa..aaj se kaam pe lag jaa..

 **Iqbal:** Thankooo Seth..woh isko rehne ka waaste ek kholi…

 **Boss:** Abdul…..woh Goonga chawl me apna kholi de de isko…

Sachin and Iqbal watch as the boss leaves.

 **Iqbal:** chal bhai….tera kaam aur kholi dono fix ho gaya…ab bol party kab degaa..

Sachin shifts to his new house. It's a small one room with just a small bed and a kitchen. He opens the window and looks out at the busy chawl life outside. He sees women washing utensils outside, small kids running here and there – its buzzing with life. He watches some boys play gully cricket in between in the narrow lanes. He gets transported to his past….

 **Flashback**

 **Sachin mom:** Sachinnnnnnnnn…..Sachinnnnnnn… _Kuthe gela haa (where did he go- Marathi)_

 _THADAKKKKKKKKKKKK…._ Its the sound of glass breaking!

 **Neighbour:** Konn hai re….phir se kaach todaa..aaj toh tum sab ki waat hai…aeeee..rukh..rukh..kidhar bhaag raha hai…

He comes down as the kids scramble. He manages to catch the kid running with bat.

 **Neighbour:** _Ye Raaja..ye…aaj tula sodnaar nahi..oooooo Sachin chi aai….(_ Come my son..I will not leave you….O Sachin's mother)

 **SachinM :** _kaay aahe bhauu….aataa kaay kela mazha Sachin ne..(_ Whats the matter? What did my son do?)

 **Sachin:** Kuch nahi Aai…bas ek sixer maara…aur apni colony ko jitaaya….

 **Neighbour:** tera naam Sachin hai toh kya apne aap ko sach much ka Tendulkar samajhta hai….

 **Sachin:** Apne colony ka 'Tendulkar' main hi toh hoon….

 **SachimM:** _ho re majhaa raja…_ Dekhnaa ek din paper me iskaa photooo aur naam chapega…

True to his mother's words….some years later Sachin was the headline in all the newspapers...

 ** _Upcoming cricketer Sachin Mhatre involved in illegal drugs racket!..._**

 **Flashback over**

He steps out of his house and approaches the boys. He chats with them and soon joins them in the game of cricket. Its his turn to bat. He knocks a couple of balls confidently

 **Boy:** acha fatkaa maarta hai…dum hai toh Shoaib ke ball pe sixer maarke dikhaa

 **Sachin:** Shoaib?

 **Boy:** Haan…apne chaali ka Shoaib..waise naam iska Narayan hai..magar Shoaib ke jaisa sabka sar phodtaa hai…

 **Sachin:** Chal bol…kidhar maarne ka hai?

The boys look at each other and wink.

 **Boy (pointing to a house):** Who peela ghar dekha….uska kaanch phodaa toh Six…

Sachin looks at the house situated at an awkward angle. He concentrates and hits the next ball at the target..

The sound of glass breaking is heard. The boys quickly hide. Sachin is left alone.

 **Girl:** Kaun saala…..chodegi nahi main aaj..

She steps out with a ball in hand. She looks around and can see the batsman in distance. With anger and soft gaali on her lips, she walks towards him.

 **Girl:** Kaun hai re tuuu…Chaali me nayaa aayela hai kya? Kaanch phodd daala..

 **Sachin (pride):** Sachin Tendulkar naam hai mera….

 **Girl (laugh):** hahahahaha…..Alibag se aayela hai kya? "Sachin Tendulkar"….agar tu Sachin Tendulkar hai toh main "Deepika Padukone"hai…

 **Boy:** arre…tu dance bhi waiseich karti hai…" Main lovely ho gayi yaar"…..the boy imitates a dirty step..

She gets angry and slaps the boy. The boy's mother comes and yells at the girl…

 **BoyM:** aeeeeee…..Dolyyyyy…aayi badi…mere bête ko maarti hai..haath todd doongi..haaan..

 **Dolly:** Kaan ke neeche de uske do….ek toh har do din me mere ghar ka kaanch phodte hai…aur phir ussi tooteli khidki se chupke mujhe dekhte hai…Cheeee….bol..tu hi thaa naa..2 din pehle..

 **Boy:** nahi Didi...2 din pehle nahi…main toh pichle hafte dekha thaa…kapde badalte waqt..

 **Dolly:** Dekhaaa…ab kya bolegi kaaki…

 **BoyM:** tohhh….jawaan ladka hai..teri akkal kidhar gayi…hmmm…poori chaali ke mardon ko kharab karke rakha hai…dhandhewaali…

 **Old woman:** Purviiii….kidhar gayi tu…..Raju ke school ka time ho gaya…

 **Dolly:** Maa….tu…yahan kya kar rahi hai…chal andar chal….main..main Raju ko leke aati hoon…

She quickly takes the old woman inside. Everyone disperses, Sachin stands there confused.

 **Sachin (to a boy):** Aeee sunn…yeh kya chakkar hai..iska naam toh Dolly hai naa

 **Boy:** Dolly..woh toh uska dhandhe waala naam hai..asli naam Purvi hai…magar iss naam se sirf uski buddhi maa hi bulaati hai…satkeli (mad) hai naa…

Sachin walks to Purvi's house. He sees she is settling the old woman on a cot. He knocks the door.

 **Sachin:** andar aa sakta hoon?

 **PurviM:** Kaun hai yeh Purvi..

 **Purvi (fake smile):** woh…naya padosi hai Maa…bhaade pe rehne aaya hai..

 **PurviM:** aao naa beta…Purvi..chai toh banaa….tumhara naam kya hai?

 **Sachin:** Sachin…Sachin Mhatre…

 **PurviM:** Ohhh..acha naam hai..Bhagwaan Shiv ka doosra naam hai..

 **Sachin:** achaa..mujhe pata nahi thaa..waise bhi naam me kya rakha hai….

 **PurviM:** nahi beta..naam se har insaan ki pehchaan hoti hai..ab Purvi ko hi dekho…iske naam ke jaisi hi hai….thandi hawaa ke jaise sabke jeevan ko shaant karti hai..aaraam deti hai

 **PurviM:** Kaam kya karte ho?

 **Sachin:** aaj hi kaam pe laga hoon…ek factory me…night shift hoti hai

 **PurviM:** achi baat hai…Purvi yeh bhi teri factory me kaam karta hai kya? Tu bhi toh night shift karti hai naa..

Purvi looks flabbergasted at her mother. She is ashamed. Sachin smirks and Purvi pleads through eyes to keep quiet.

 **Sachin:** arre nahi….main uss ke factory me nahi hoon..

 **Man voice:** Dolyyyyy…jaldi chal…Seth ne bulaaya hai…

 **PurviM:** kaun hai bahar..kitni baar kaha hai yahan koi Dolly nahi rehti..

 **Purvi:** main dekhti hoon maa..she goes out

 **Purvi (angry, low tone):** Yahan kyun aaya….kitni baar bola hai..ghar pe mat aa…phone number hai naa mera..

 **Man (touching her hairs, holding her wrist):** arre tereko dekhne ke waaste aaya…dekh liya…aadhe ghante me aaja..Seth ka kuch mehmaan aaya hai…

 **Purvi (removing her wrist):** abhi jaa idhar se..she turns to see sachin standing just behind..

 **Purvi:** dekh..Maa ko kuch mat bataana…who kuch nahi jaanti…

 **Sachin:** hmmm…mujhe badle me kya dogi..

 **Purvi:** abhi ke liye jaa..baadme jidhar bolega main aa jayegi…fix rate hai..

 **Sachin:** acha…uss raat ko toh discount de rahi thi..mere fighting pe 100Rs kam…bhool gayi kya?

 **Purvi (recognizing):** Hailaaaa…arre…tu toh voich hai re..…chal..abhi bhi offer wahi hai…bas Meri Maa ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye..

 **Sachin:** Mujhe yeh sab chahiye bhi nahi…main toh bas apne padosi se jaan pehchaan badhaane aaya tha..chalta hoon

Purvi looks at him with a small smile.

 **Purvi:** Tendulkar !…item saala…

 **Somewhere else in the city..**

 **Man (angry):** Lakshmi ! Lakshmi...

 **Lakshmi:** Ji..boliye...

 **Man:** Anmol kahan hai...use jaldi se jaldi boarding school bhejne ki tayyari karo..who jail se choot gaya hai..

 **Lakshmi:** Kaun choot gaya hai?

 **Man (angry):** Sachin !

 **So Purvi and Dolly are one and the same...who is Lakshmi and Anmol? wait for next chapters...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lakshmi:** Sachin…Sachin choot gaya….kahan hai who?

 **Man:** pata nahi….hoga kahin..magar yahan pahunchne se pehle Anmol ko bhej denge….

 **Lakshmi:** Magar..woh do din pehle hi toh aaya..

The man looks at her angrily. She nods her head in fear and heads up to Anmol's room

 **Anmol room**

The room is messed up as you would expect a 9 yr old boy to do so. Posters of various cricketers adorn the wall. Various books, racing cars and colors lay scattered.

Lakshmi opens the door and immediately gets hit on her head by a ball.

 **Anmol:** Yay! Sixer..kya daadi…phir se beech me aa gayi..

The boy picks up the ball tied on a string and continues practicing.

Lakshmi rubs her forehead and watches as her grandson expertly plays the ball. He wipes the sweat off his brow, adjusts his sticky t-shirt indicating he has been practicing since hours. She glances at the table, the glass of milk is untouched.

 **Lakshmi:** Anmol, aaj phir doodh nahi piya tumne….aur yeh gandi t-shirt badlo…nahaaye bhi nahi ho….bandh karo yeh tuk-tuk….tere daadaji aaye hai neeche…jaldi karo…phir khaana bhi toh khaana hai

The boy stops the cricket, picks up a video game and lays on his stomach on the bed.

 **Lakshmi:** Yeh kya….cricket bandh kiya toh yeh leke baith gaye…tumne suna nahi..dadaaji aa gaye hai..

 **Anmol:** arre kya daadi…wahan hostel me warden aise hi pareshaan karte hai….abhi mere vacation pe toh mujhe chodd do…aane do Vinu mama ko….woh kab aayenge….agle hafte mujhe le jaa rahe hai naa camp me…

 **Lakshmi:** Tum camp nahi jaa rahe ho…tum waapas hostel jaa rahe ho

 **Anmol (shocked):** Kya? Kyun? Par poora 2 mahine baaki hai…Daadi….main nahi jaa raha hostel…koi bhi nahi hai..sab bache apne ghar gaye honge..

 **Lakshmi(sad):** Kuch majboori hai beta….samjha kar..

Anmol pouts and gets ready after some cajoling by his grandma. He steps down to eat his lunch with his family- grandfather Arjun and grandmother Lakshmi.

 **Arjun:** Anmol…yeh koi time hai nahane ka, yahan itna time lagate ho..hostel me bhi aise hi behave karte ho kya?

The boy stays calm and picks up his food to eat. He fusses over the food, whines over his choices.

 **Lakshmi:** Anmol…bhindi banaayi hai beta…khaalo

 **Anmol (making face):** nahi khaani hai..mujhe pasand nahi hai…

 **Lakshmi:** Chaaval leloo beta….tum kuch khaa nahi rahe ho

 **Anmol (irritated):** ahhhhh…Daadi mujhe jo khaana hai khaane do naa..mujhe bhindi nahi pasand, chaval nahi khaana….

 **Lakshmi (angry):** yeh kya tarika hai bado se baat karne ka…..Kaajal ne aaj tak mujhse aise baat nahi ki..Bhindi toh uski jaan thi..har roz khaa sakti thi..kaun kahega tum Kaajal ke bête ho..tum uske bête ho hi nahi sakte…

 **Anmol:** Toh nahi hoon main unka beta bass…main apne papa ka beta hoon…..Sachin ka beta hoon..he gets up and leaves the room in tears..

 **Lakshmi (running behind):** Anmol….Anmol….

 **Arjun (angry):** Lakshmi….rehne do usse bhooka aur akela…

Anmol flings himself on the bed. He cries hiding his face for sometime. He feels a soothing touch on his head.

 **Anmol (looking up):** Mammma..

There is no one. He goes to his wardrobe, pulls out stuff and from his school calendar, picks up a photo. It's a picture of a couple – Sachin and Kaajal. Sachin is dressed as a cricketer in the picture and Kaajal is looking young – probably a picture from their college.

 **Anmol (wiping tears):** Main bilkul aapke jaisa hoon Papa….aap kahan ho? Mujhse milne kyun nahi aate…Mamma kehti thi aap ek din zaroor aaoge…kab papa? Mamma…yeh kab aayenge….aap bolo naa..

He asks this question to Kaajal – who is smiling from her picture on the wall….

 **Sachin Chawl….**

Sachin steps out to go for his job at the docks at night. He shuts the door when he hears Purvi bidding goodbye.

 **Purvi:** acha Maa…maine darwaaza bandh kar liya hai…aap so jaaoo…Raju padhai kar raha hai..main kal subah 7 baje taka aa jaoongi..

He watches her change her appearance. She adjusts her clothes to reveal her body more and flicks her hairs back. She picks up a lipstick and rubs it expertly on her lips.

 **Sachin:** To iss tarah se sati savitri Purvi raat ko Dolly ban jaati hai…..

Purvi jumps at his voice.

 **Purvi:** Tum….yeh sab karna padta hai..abhi chal idhar se…Maa jaag jayegi..

They both leave the chawl. She walks ahead in the dark night confidently, Sachin follows the same path. She stops and turns.

 **Purvi:** Peecha kyun kar raha hai?

 **Sachin(surprise):** main tumhara peecha nahi kar raha hoon…apne kaam pe jaa raha hoon..woh toh rasta same hai..

Some drunkards whistle at her. She abuses them and walks ahead.

Sachin enters the docks and reports to Abdul, the Seth's man.

 **Abdul:** Mann lagaake kaam kar..aaj pehla din hai…aur yeh rakh..he hands an illegal gun to him.

 **Sachin:** bandook…iski..iski kya zaroorat hai…aur..mujhe chalaani bhi nahi aati hai…

 **Abdul:** apun ke dhandhe me zaroorat hai..rakh le….aur rahi chalaani aur sikhaane ki baat…jab time aayega naa..apne aap goli maar lega…abhi dariyaa ke kinare jaa..wahan 10 min me ek neeli boat aayegi..uska aadmi peela jhanda dikhayega….tu uss boat se samaan nikalke iss kaali gaadi me rakh dena…

 **Sachin:** kaisa samaan hai?

 **Abdul:** aaj pooch liya hai….waapas galti mat karna….apne kaam se kaam rakehga…zindaa rahega samjha..

Sachin nods his head and does the work as instructed. He notices several young boys working in batches. The goods get exchanged between several hands. No one talks and the work is done secretively. It's a whole night of hard work for sachin and the boys as several boats come and go in intervals of time.

 **Abdul (paying Sachin):** yeh le…aaj ki majdoori….fast hai tu…aage jayega..

Sachin leaves the docks as the day is breaking. He puts his cap on and is walking on the road counting money.

 **Voice:** ehhh saab….Good morning karne ka hai kya? Shutter bandh karne ka hai…isliye saste me…aata hai kya?

He turns at the voice and its her ! Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Tu….panauti saala….

 **Sachin (mocking smile):** tere factory ka shift khatam nahi hua?

 **Purvi (making face):** saala ….tera thobda (face) dekha kal raat…panauti (bad luck) lag gaya…ek bhi dhang ka customer nahi mila…saale mile bhi toh sab bevde…roj ka aadha bhi nahi kamaayi main…

Sachin shrugs and leaves. Purvi looks at the wad of notes in his hand and runs behind.

 **Purvi (holding his hand, desperate):** arre waah…tere paas to bahut maal hai…Chal naa…idhar ek mast jagah jaanti hai main…tera discount abhi bhi hai..Chal naa.. she pulls him towards the thick bushes.

Sachin looks at her with disgust and walks fast ahead.

 **Purvi:** arre bhaav kya khaata hai..bola naa saste me aajayegi main…

 **Sachin (angry):** Saste me aa..yaa free me…mujhe tujhse koi waasta nahi hai…sharam nahi aati tujhe…aisa ghatiya kaam karte huye..apni maa ki toh izzat kar…

 **Purvi (angry):** Bhashan kisko deta hai…seedhe seedhe bol na darr gaya…dum nahi hai …naamard saala…warna Dolly ke saath jaane ke liye line lagti hai line….

 **Sachin (angry, holding her hand tight):** Naa mard kisko boli tu….tujhe kya lagta hai..aise do chaar baaten bolne se main phisal jaoonga…tere jaise ladki se mooh lagna hi bekaar hai..

Purvi looks at him angrily, her phone rings. She takes out her mobile phone from inside her blouse and speaks.

 **Purvi:** aa rahi hoon main..nikal gayi..

 **Raju:** didi..woh fees..

 **Purvi (tension):** eschool jaane ke liye 1 ghanta hai naa..laati hai main teri fees…

Purvi cuts the phone and looks here and there.

 **Purvi (nodding her head, worried):** Saala…kal ke din hi police ko raid maarna tha sangam bar me….ek toh raat se koi customer nahi mila..aur aaj fees…

 **Sachin:** kya baat hai..koi problem hai?

 **Purvi (angry):** haan hai…meri shaadi nahi ho rahi hai..tu banaayega…aaya saala khaduus…

She sees a car approaching, she immediately lowers her blouse a bit and giving a seductive smile, waves for a lift….she watches as the car zips by…..without stopping….Purvi abuses the guy after he has left…

 **Purvi chawl**

Purvi reaches her home in worry as she has not been able to get fees for her brother. She wipes her tears and knocks the door.

 **PurviM:** aa gayi tu..aaj der kar di..Raju toh school chala gaya..

 **Purvi:** haan..woh…bus..bus late aayi aaj..she lies.

 **PurviM:** Raju fees ke liye ruka thaa..acha hua tune who Sachin ke saath bhej diya…bahut darra hua tha..aaj last din tha naa eschool fees ka..chal tu naha le..baadme mandir jaana hai..

Purvi stands there stunned. She rushes out and knocks on Sachin's door.

 **Sachin:** Tu…subah subah…abhi mera din kharab jaayega

 **Purvi (folding hands):** Sorry..maine tujhe pata nahi kya kya bola..tu phir bhi apun ka madat kiya…

 **Sachin:** padosi hi padosi ke kaam aata hai…

 **Purvi (smiles):** acha yeh paisa jaldi chukaa degi main…aaj raat ko dock area me dhandha karoongi toh kaam ban jayega…aaj shukrawaar hai naa..

 **Sachin:** Mujhe yeh paise waapas nahi chahiye..meri Aai kehti thi..apni mehnat ki kamaai ka ek hissa mandir me daan karna chahiye..ache kaam ke liye….kisi bache ko padhaana sabse acha kaam hai…

 **Purvi:** Haan..sahi bola..pata hai bahut hoshiyaar hai Raju..main usko doctor bannayegi…

 **Sachin:** acha yeh tu kya bol rahi thi..aaj shukrawaar hai toh docks me kya khaas hai..

 **Purvi:** aare aajich toh who badi boat waale aate hai…bahut sare log hote hai..party hoti hai…aur sab piyele hote hai…acha main chalti hai…..

Sachin thinks intently about the big party at the docks…

 **Will Anmol ever meet his father - Sachin?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear all, I made a small mistake in my earlier chapter. Arjun and Lakshmi are Anmol's naana and naani (Kajal's parents)….thank you for pointing it out…Shorryyyyy….**

 **Anmol house**

Anmol is happy as his maama (mother's brother) has arrived – Vineet Maama.

 **Anmol:** Vinu Maama…acha hua aap aagaye..Naani aur Naanu ke saath bahut bore ho gaya…Naanu toh abhi bhi Military man hi hain…aur Naani..ekdum saas-bahu serial type..

 **Vineet:** arre isiliye toh main bhi Banglore chala gaya..

 **Anmol:** Chalo cricket khelte hai…

Anmol and Vineet play two-man cricket at the lawn of their house. Vineet is bowling to Anmol.

 **Vineet:** Bas kar Anmol..main thakk gaya….

 **Anmol:** kya Maama…itni jaldi thakk gaye …abhi toh maine sirf warm up kiya hai..

Vineet is reminded of Sachin who was his senior in college and the cricket team captain.

 ** _Sachin:_** _Saale Vinu….abhi se baith gaya….abhi toh maine warm up kiya hai..ab do ghante batting practice hai.._

 **Anmol:** kya soch rahe ho aap?

 **Vineet (smiling):** Kuch nahi…ek baat yaad aa gayi…Sachin ki yaad aa gayi..

 **Anmol (interested):** Papa ke baare me…bataoo naa…

 **Vineet:** Kya bataooo…tum bilkul uske jaise ho…usse bhi batting karna bahut pasand tha…sixer maarta tha hamesha…ghanto ghanto practice karta…hum sab thakk jaate the magar who….kabhi nahi…aakhir me tumhari Maa ko phone karke bulataa….woh aati aur hum sabko chutkara deti….tumhari Maa ki sab baat manta tha…joru ka ghulaam..

 **Anmol:** Vinu Maama…papa kahan hai? Mujhe milna hai…please bataiye naa..

 **Vineet (sad):** Nahi pata mujhe…

 **Arjun:** Vineet…upar aao….tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Vineet:** Ji Papa…

 **Arjun:** Tumse kitni baar kaha hai…Anmol ke saamne sachin ki baaten, uski yaaden mat discuss karo….waise hi Kaajal ne usse sab kuch bataya hai..mere manaa karne ke bawajood..

 **Vineet:** Anmol ko uske papa ke baare me jaanne ka poora haq hai Papa…Kaajal ne jo bhi kiya theekh hi kiya…who Sachin ki patni thi..aapki baat maanke usne Sachin ka ghar chodd diya….sirf aapki izzat rakhne ke liye who sachin se ek baar bhi jail nahi gayi milne…apni aakhiri saas (Kaajal is dead) tak usne Sachin ka intezaar kiya..kyunki who Sachin ko bekasoor maanti thi..

 **Arjun:** uske maanne se kya hota hai…Sachin ke khilaaf saare saboot the..usse range haathon pakda thaa…uske kiye ki sazaa bhi mili usse…aur ab uski sazaa poori ho gayi hai..woh choot gaya hai…

 **Vineet (surprise):** Kya…choot gaya hai? Kahan hai who? Kya who yahan aaya tha? Anmol se milaa who….

 **Arjun:** mujhe sirf itna pata hai…who Mumbai ki jail se choot gaya hai…who kahan hai, kaisa hai isse koi lena dena nahi hai…meri beti ko toh mujhse cheen liya usne…ab uski aakhiri nishaani – Anmol ko uske haath bilkul nahi aane doonga..isliye tum kal hi Anmol ko uske boarding school bhej do…

 **Vineet:** lekin Papa..

 **Arjun (tears):** Usse door rehne ke liye maine apna shaher badla…main nahi chahta hoon ki who kisi tarah hum logon ko dhoonte yahan aaye…..please meri baat maan jaoo…kal hi Anmol ko hostel bhej do…

Vineet agrees to take Anmol to his boarding school. Meanwhile Anmol has heard the conversation. He is in shock..

 **Anmol(mind):** papa…mere papa…Mumbai me hai…mujhe unse milna hoga….main Mumbai jaoonga..

 **Sachin house, Mumbai chawl**

 **Sachin (on phone):** Abdul bhai..aaj raat ko kitne baje aao….kaam karne

 **Abdul:** aaj aane ki zaroorat nahi hai

 **Sachin:** Kyun bhai?

 **Abdul:** aaj tere layak kaam nahi hai…

 **Sachin:** aisa mat bolo bhai…mujhe kaam chahiye…main kuch bhi kaam kar loonga….woh thode paise ki zaroorat hai

 **Abdul:** arre kaheko dimaag ki dahi kar raha hai..bola naa aaj tere waaste kaam nahi hai…chal phone rakh..

 **Sachin (mind):** aisa kya hai aaj docks pe? Kuch toh hai…pata lagaana padega mujhe…

 **Night, docks**

The secluded place at the docks where all the illegal smuggling takes place is quiet. There are no boys, boats. Its dark and deserted. Sachin slowly comes out of his place and hides immediately.

He spots armed guards standing outside a bungalow. He sees a big yacht parked.

 **Sachin (mind):** shayad issi badi boat ki baat rahi thi woh Purvi…

The door of the yacht opens and he sees men swaying and dancing. Yummy looking food is being taken inside. The men are hooting and clapping and showering notes.

Purvi is among the 10-15 girls dancing away with various men. She has already collected a fair sum of money and is on her way to collect more as a man negotiates price with her to spend the night. She takes the money and goes upstairs giggling with him, when they hear gunshots. The man pushes her, takes out his gun and runs for his life. There is a scramble and everyone run helter skelter, lots of bullets fly around, some men fall down dead, some girls manage to run out.

 **Man:** Chup chaap surrender kar Mushtaq…aur bata Usmaan kahan hai?

The man- Mushtaq looks here and there, sweat trickles down his face.

 **Mushtaq:** Usmaan nahi hai idhar….

 **Man:** CID se jhooth…Nikhil upar jaoo…Mayur, vansh baaki ke kamron me..abhi…fast…

 **Man:** abhi bhi waqt hai….bataa de…baadme yeh mat bolna Sr Inspector Abhijit ne tumhe mauka nahi diya..

Mushtaq spots Purvi crouching in fear under the table. He dives suddenly pulling by her hairs and places a gun on her head.

 **Muhstaq:** mere ko jaane do saab..warna ..warna iska bhejaa udaa dega main..

 **Purvi:** saab..mereko bachaa lo saab….mujhe marne mat do saab…

 **Mushtaq:** ehhh chuppp…chupp saali…last warning saab…jaane do…

 **Abhijit:** Jaane de ladki ko…..uss bechari ko chodd do…

 **Mushtaq (smiles):** kya saab….iss chindi si ladki ki fikar kar rahe ho…iske jaise hazaaron hai..ek kam ho gayi toh kya farak padega….waise bhi iske saath kayi baar so chukaa hoon…ek aakhiri baar mere kaam aajaa….

 **Purvi (angry, elbowing him):** Chindi kisko bola tu…

Mushtaq howls in pain at the sudden attack and accidentally fires the gun. Everyone scrambles to catch him, Purvi escapes in this confusion.

 **Abhijit:** Oh God….Mushtaq…..Mushtaq…he is dead ! Mayur…who ladki kahan gayi..pakdo usse….

Mayur runs out of the yacht. Purvi is running blindly, when she hears a click of gun and stops at her tracks.

 **Mayur:** ehh ladki..rukh..warna goli lag jayegi..

Purvi is sweating with fear and raises her hands and turns around.

 **Purvi:** Saab…saab..mereko kyun pakad rahe hai saab…..jaane do saab…

 **Mayur (cming closer):** Chup…..kya pata…tu bhi inki gang ki hogi..kyun maara Mushtaq ko?

 **Purvi (nodding her head no):** nahi saab…main inke gang ki nahi hai…maine nahi maara ussse…who toh saab apni jaan bachaane ke liye dhakka maari..jaane do saab….chodd do…

Purvi fears more as he walks closer and closer with an outstretched gun. She closes her eyes in defeat, when she hears a scream. She opens her eyes and sees Mayur sprawled on the ground, a stone has hit him..he is bleeding..

 **Purvi:** Saab..saab aap theekh hai?

Before she can take another step in front, someone clamps her mouth and picks her and runs. She struggles against the force, hitting the person. The person softly curses but doesn't leave her. After a point, he opens her mouth and dragging by her hand runs ahead. She trips and falls, but the man picks her up and runs again..

 **Purvi (fear):** Kaun hai tu…..bataa….kya karnewaala hai mere saath..chodd de….dekh….main chillayegi..

The man clamps her mouth again and holds her against a tree. Her eyes are full of tears, she recognises the person – its Sachin.

 **Sachin:** shhhhh..chup…main teri madat kar raha hoon…

He hears footsteps, he looks up..2 men are running..he pulls Purvi tightly against his body and dives down. He clamps her mouth and looks up hearing for the noises. She keeps quiet and looks at him. He exhales in relief as the men move away. Its quiet again. He looks down, she is quiet and looking at him without blinking. He realizes the intimate position they are in, he rolls away noiselessly, she gets up and adjusts her clothes and runs a hand through her hairs.

 **Purvi:** Tu…..idhar kya kar raha hai?

 **Sachin:** Jaan bachaane ka thank you toh bol…baat karti hai….

 **Purvi:** arre haan…thankoo...waise apni jaan maine khud bachayi…uss saale Mushtaq ko aisi koni maari…mereko chindi bola who….

 **Sachin:** andar ho kya raha tha waise?

 **Purvi (sitting down):** kuch nahi..party ho rahi thi…daroo, mujic (music), bevde log…acha khaasa kamaayi thi main aaj..ussi waqt who CID waale aagaye..halkatt saale…uss bhag dadme pata nahi mera kamaaya hua saara paisa gir gaya… wohich uthaane table ke neeche jhuki main tab uss Mushtaq ne dekh liya…uska bass chalta toh mere ko 1 min me tapka daalta (kill)…

 **Sachin:** Toh who kaun thaa tere peeche bandook leke?

 **Purvi:** who…pata nahi CID ka koi thaa..Mushtaq se bachi toh inke haath phass jaati..phir kya court kacheri, police station….chakkar pe chakkar..dhandha chopat ho jaata mera…

 **Sachin:** itna sab kuch hua toh bhi tujhe apne dhandhe ki padi hai…

 **Purvi (small smile):** Kya karoon….pet paalna hai….ghar ka kharcha…ma aka ilaaj, raju ki padhai….sab kuch dhandhe ke wajah se hi toh hai..

 **Sachin:** koi acha kaam kyun nahi karti? Yeh aise har raat….

 **Purvi (hiding tears):** Kya karoon….phass gayi isme..ab toh sab log Dolly ko pehchaante hai…..mere jaane se pehle mera naam aur kaam pahunch jaata hai…

 **Sachin (feeling sad):** Tu iss dhandhe me kaise aayi?

 **Purvi:** 1 baatli daroo ke wajah se..

 **Sachin:** main samjha nahi

 **Purvi (sigh):** 10 saal ki umar me mere baap ne 1 daroo ke batli ke badle me mujhe Sangam bar ke anna ko bech diya.. pehle bar me sirf dance karti thi…mera baap roj shaam ko aata, mere naachne ke baad paisa leke chala jaata..main 11 saal ki thi..Maa pet se thi….mera baap charsi (drug addict) ban gaya…ghar pe roj jhagde, maara maari….ek raat charas ki lat me Maa ko itna maara, hamare baajuwaale (neighbours) hospital le gaye….apni lat ko bujhaane ke waaste mujhe usmaan seth ko bech diya…

She starts shivering recollecting that dreadful night..

 **Purvi:** Usmaan seth ne 4 din tak….mere saath…main sirf 11 saal ki thi… she breaks down. Sachin feels bad and holds her by shoulders.

 **Sachin:** shhh…sorry…mujhe pata nahi tha…Purvi wipes her tears.

 **Purvi:** chal chodd….apni kismat me yahi likha tha…jaldi mera baap bhi marr gaya….Maa bhi thoda paagal ho gayi…Raju god ka bachaa thaa…poore chaali me khabar pahunch gayi….Sangam bar ke anna ne madat ki…mera ilaaj karaaya..badle me main unke bar ki top dancer ban gayi…aur…pata hi nahi chala..kab dhandhewaali ban gayi….

 **Purvi:** Chodd yeh sab…tu ek ek ladki ki story sunegaa…toh khoon ke aasoon bahayegaa..apne baare me bataa….Tu idhar kaich rehne waala hai kya?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sachin (resting back on a tree):** kya bataoo…mera naam toh jaanti ho..Sachin Mhatre…yahi Mumbai ka hoon…Dadar ka..mere baba railway me guard the….aai ka laadla tha main…apne colony ka Tendulkar…school me cricket acha khelta tha toh ache college me admission milaa…wahan bhi team ka captain tha main…

 **Anmol house**

Anmol has packed his bags. Vineet comes to say goodnight.

 **Anmol:** Vinu Mama…aap meri homework me help karenge ?

 **Vineet:** homework?

 **Anmol:** haan…teacher ne aise hi vacation ke liye project diya thaa..family ke baare me…aap se hi toh pooch sakta hoon naa..

 **Vineet (smiles):** puchoo? Kya puchna hai?

 **Anmol:** Mamma-Papa kaunse college me padhe?

 **Vineet (doubt):** yeh homework hai?

 **Anmol:** haan…dekhlo meri diary….

 **Vineet (fondly remembering):** main pehli baar Sachin se hamare college – SK college or arts and commerce ke cricket practice me mila…tumhare papa ka junior tha main..

 **Flashback**

Vineet gets his cricket gear and approaches the nets. He sees everyone has started practice. He is late.

 **Vineet:** Good morning Sir…main Vineet Sharma..aaj mera practice me pehla din hai

 **Coach:** aur pehle hi din late? Yehi attitude raha toh yeh tumhara last day bhi ho sakta hai..

 **Vineet:** I am sorry sir..woh doctor appointment thaa toh main thoda late ho gaya…

 **Coach:** hmm okay okay..Sachin….Sachinn…. Sachin stops batting and comes to his coach.

 **Coach:** Sachin…he is Vineet….junior hai tumhara…fast bowler hai….practice karvaalo… main zara principal sir se milke aata hoon..

 **Sachin:** _Mee sachin Mhatre…._ tumhara captain…

 **Vineet:** I am Vineet Sharma…nice to meet you sir…

 **Sachin:** chalo….practice shuru karte hai…warm up kiya tune?

 **Vineet:** nahi sir..do din pehle flu tha…toh thoda body pain hai..

 **Sachin (smirk):** _hey Devaa…_ mere paas tere flu ka ek mast davaai hai..kit up and 10 rounds of the ground.

Sachin takes his bat and goes to practice. Vineet stands there open mouthed. He runs behind him

 **Vineet:** Sir…sir 10 round?

 **Sachin (taking stance):** tujhe flu hua hai isliye 10 round..warna late aane waale ki punishment 20 round hai…

 **Vineet:** Kya?

 **Sachin:** 11…

 **Vineet:** 11? Magar aapne 10…

 **Sachin: 12….**

Vineet hurriedly kits up and starts taking his rounds. He gets tired after 5 and feels dizzy. He stands there..

 **Kajal:** Vineeeettt…. She spots her younger brother almost fainting. She rushes to his side.

 **Kajal:** Vinuuu….yeh kya kar rahe ho? Abhi abhi toh flu se theekh huye the…paani piyo…

Vineet is drinking water when Sachin walks over with his bat to him.

 **Sachin:** ehhh….practice shuru huyi nahi ki abhi se drink break…aur yeh IPL ki cheerleader kaun hai?

 **Kajal:** Mind your words mister…..main Vinu ki badi bahen hoon..who are you?

 **Sachin (proudly):** Sachin Mhatre…captain of cricket team…aur yeh behno waala pyaar field ke baahar rakhna…Vineet…abhi 2 ghante bowling bhi karna hai tumhe..

 **Kajal(shocked):** kYa ? iss dhoop me? 2 ghante..usse abhi hi chakkar aa rahe hai..tum kaise captain ho…apni team ka zaraa bhi khayal nahi hai? Kaunse class me ho tum? Tumhari complaint karni hai mujhe..

 **Sachin (bored):** TY Bcom..shauq se complaint karo..

 **Kajal (surprised):** Tum mere class me ho? Aaj tak class me dekha nahi tumhe?

 **Sachin:** agar main class attend karoonga..toh college ko cricket trophy tumhara yeh bhai dilaayega kya?

 **Kajal:** haan…zaroorat padi toh wohi dilaayega….Kolkatta ke topmost cricket academy ka star bowler hai who..jaante ho hamare papa kaun hai? Bengal Cricket board chairman – Arjun Sharma…

 **Sachin:** honge… _mala kaay? (whats that to do with me)_ …idhar college me captain main hoon… ….aur agar team me khelna hai toh main jo kahoonga wohi hoga..samjhi kya..Vineettt…teri _taai_ ne bahut timepass kar liya….aur issi bahaane tune bhi rest kar liya..apne rounds khatam karo aur nets pe aaoo…20 min me nahi dikhe..toh phir Kolkatta waapas chale jaoo….

 **Kajal:** Youuuuu..

 **Sachin (coolly):** Sachin Mhatre….Tendulkar ke baad iss Sachin ka hi naam hoga…

 **Flashback over**

 **Anmol:** mamma-papa ne jhagda kiya…phir dono ki shaadi kaisi huyi?

 **Vineet:** tum homework ke bahaane mujhse puraani baaten kyun ugalwaa raha hai..

 **Anmol:** main kal hostel chala jaoonga..wahan koi friends nahi honge..toh yeh sab yaad karke acha lagega mujhe…

 **Sachin and Purvi**

 **Purvi:** arre tu idhar kaich hai..toh apne ghar me kyun nahi rehta? Tere aai baba ke paas?

 **Sachin:** jail se chootne ke baad ghar gaya tha…wahan pata chala..Aai aur baba dono nahi rahe…ab koi nahi hai mera iss duniya me..

 **Purvi:** kyun? Main hai naa….chal haath mila…I Purvi….nice to meet you..

 **Sachin (smiling):** tujhe English aati hai?

 **Purvi:** thoda bahut..tukda fukdaa (broken)….Thank ooo, sorry, you looking nicee….ehh handsome..aur haan I love you..

 **Sachin:** I love you?

 **Purvi:** Bolna padta hai…pan kabhi dil se nahi boli….yeh sab Dolly bolti hai..Purvi ne aaj tak nahi bola hai..aur shayad naa bolegi kabhi..acha chodd…aur kaun hai tere ghar pe?

 **Sachin (remembering kajal):** nahi…koi nahi…chal..subah ho rahi hai..ghar nahi jaana..

 **Purvi:** arre haan…Maa pareshan ho jayegi…aaj bhi khaali haath jaa rahi hoon main…socha tha aaj toh acha kamaake jayegi main…agle hafte Raju ka happy bday hai…ek baat boloon..buraa mat maan

 **Sachin:** Bol

 **Purvi:** mujhe dhandhe ke time pe kabhi mil mat…tu jab jab milta hai…uss din saala bhaari panavti lag jaati hai…mera dhandha chopat kar dega tu…

Sachin and Purvi walk to their chawl.. they are surprised to see a crowd in front of the chawl..

 **Sachin:** itnii gardi kyun hai?

 **Purvi:** lagta hai koi budhha yaa budhi tapakk gayi (dead) raat me…

They both walk, Purvi realizes the crowd is in front of her house. She gets shocked and asks their neighbours.

 **Purvi:** Kaaki…mere kholi ke aage sab log? Kya hua?

She rushes inside.

 **Purvi:** Maaaaa…Maaaa….she sighs a relief… tu theekh hai….

Her mother doesn't answer but is staring at the ceiling.

 **Purvi:** Raju..tu aise beech me kya soyelaa hai..uthhh..aaj escool nahi jaana hai kya? She shakes him..

 **Purvi (scared):** rajuuu..Rajuuu…uth naa…maaaaa…kya ho gaya isse..maaa..

Sachin steps inside the house. he looks at the blank faces of people inside.

 **Sachin:** Kya hua? Raju ko kya hua?

 **Purvi:** iskaa shareeer toh ekdum thanda hai…Rajuuuuu..she shakes his head, his mouth opens and white froth falls out..

Purvi realizes with a shock and checks his hand. There are injection marks. She slaps her forehead and cries loudly.

 **Purvi:** Kyun kiya tune aisa….Rajuuuu…..uth naaaa…..uth…

 **Sachin (asking neighbor):** Kya hua hai? Koi batayegaa?

 **Neighbor:** Raju bhi apne baap ki tarah charsi niklaa….kal raat shayad zyaada leli….guttter ka paas mila subah…mar chukaa thaa tabhi..

 **Purvi:** Maaaa…kyun kiya aisa isne…..main kiske liye paise kamaati hoon….maaa kuch bol naa….her mother looks on dazed at the ceiling..


	6. Chapter 6

**Purvi (crying):** Yeh jhooth hai..Raju..Raju charsi nahi tha..nahi tha…aree who toh bas apni padhaai pe hi dhyaan deta hai..kisne kiya uske saath yeh….

 **Neighbor:** Jaisi karni waisi hi bharni hogi naa..tu khud itna ganda kaam karta hai…tere karmo ki sazaa tere bhai ko mili hogi…

 **Purvi (folding hands):** main haath jodti hoon…meri Maa ke saamne kuch bolo mat…who kuch nahi jaanti hai….

 **PurviM:** Purvi..tu aa gayi factory se…..pata hi nahi chala..aree..yeh chaali waale yahan kya kar rahe hai? Aur yeh Raju…Raju kahan gaya?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Maa…Maa…kuch nahi..woh mujhse kuch kaam tha..isliye kaaka aaye hai…Raju…Raju escool gaya hai…

 **PurviM (dazed):** achaaa…pata nahi subah se sar chakra raha hai..main let jaoon?

 **Purvi:** Haan..hann Maa tu sojaa… Her mother sleeps.

 **Neighbor:** iska antim sanskaar karna hoga…main panditji ko bulaata hoon…Dolly, paise tayaar rakhna..

Purvi looks at the crowd in her house. She walks up to the photo of god and from a hiding place takes a tin box. She opens and is shocked to see its empty.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Main…main idhar paisa chupaayi thi…kidhar gaya…mere paaas paise bhi nahi hai…Kakaa aap thode paise udhaar denge..mainn chukaa degi..bahut jaldi.. the man prepares to take money, his wife stops him.

 **Kaaki:** _Hey Devaa…hey kaay kartaa tumhi? (Oh god, what are you doing?)_ Iss ladki ko udhaar..maloom hai naa kya kaam karke chukayegi? Purvi bows her head in shame and sobs at her helplessness.

 **Purvi (folding hands):** Kaaki…aise time pet oh taane mat maaro…mujhe apni beti maanke madat karo..

 **Kaaki(disgusted):** Sheeee….kya bol rahi hai tu….teri barabari meri Savita (daughter) ke saath kar rahi hai… _Aaaho..Nighaa aata (Lets go).._ Kahin ye khade khade rishta naa jod le…

One by one everyone leaves, Purvi cries. Sachin comes forward.

 **Sachin:** Kitna paisa chahiye tujhe?

 **Purvi:** tu kyun ruka hai? Main kar li kuch jugaad…

 **Sachin:** dekh iss waqt Raju ki soch…bol kitna paisa chahiye..main leke aata hoon…

Sachin steps out to get some money from the Seth.

 **Seth:** Kaam me lagke 2 din nahi hua ki udhaar maangne aa gaya tuu…

 **Sachin:** Majboori hai…warna sirf mehnat ka hi mujhe khaana hai..

The Seth indicates his man to give the money to Sachin. Sachin prepares to leave.

 **Seth:** ek min…kab chukaayega yeh udhaar…

 **Sachin:** mere kaam ke paise me se kaat lo Seth..

 **Seth (smiles):** toh tu khayega kya? Idhar aa..apun ke paas ek idea hai..ek kaam hai….agar karega toh udhaar maaf..

 **Sachin:** Karega naa..

 **Seth:** thoda risk hai…

 **Sachin:** abhi kaam hai toh karna hi hai naa..

 **Seth:** theekh hai…ek do din me apun phone karega tereko..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi cries as she is bidding farewell to her brother. Her mother is in deep sleep unaware of whats happening.

 **Purvi (crying):** Rajuuuuu…..kyun jaa raha hai….mujhe ekdum akela karke jaa raha hai…Maa ko ya bolegi main…kya bolegi main…

Sachin along with other neighbors take Raju's body for cremation. Sachin wipes his tears as he remembers his parents.

 **Sachin (tears, mind):** Aai, Baba…main aapko vidaa bhi nahi kar paaya…pata nahi kisne aapka antim sanskaar kiya….Baba aapne mujhe jeeteji maraa hua maan liya tha naa…

 **Flashback**

Sachin is arrested by the police from his house.

 **Sachin (crying):** _Babaaaa…Babaaaaa…aikaa naa…mee kaay nahi kelaa… (Father listen to me, I am innocent)…Aaai…aaaai tu tari saaang naa babanaa.. (Mother, atleast you make father understand)…_

 ** _Sachin M(crying):_** _aaahooo….saangaa na sahibaana….aapla Sachin kadhi asa naahi karnaar ( Tell the cops, our Sachin cannot do this)_

 **SachinF (tough):** _Gheuun jaa yaala…..gunahgaar aahe tooo..(Take him away, he is a criminal)_

 **Sachin (tears):** Babaaa….

 **SachinF:** mat le apne mooh se mera naam…tu mar gaya hai hamare liye..sunaa tunee… he shuts the door. Sachin is still crying and shouting. The neighbors look on and when he reaches outside his building, he glances one look above and can see his wife- Kaajal and his mother both crying, standing at the window..

 **Flashback over**

Sachin makes his way back and steps into his house. He is tired and overwhelmed with everything. He lies on his small bed and closes his eyes. There is a knock on his door.

 **Purvi (sad):** andar aa sakti hai main? Sachin lets her inside.

 **Purvi (crying):** Rajuu ka antim sanskaar theekh se hua?

 **Sachin:** Haan..ho gaya…tumhari Maa kaisi hai ab?

 **Purvi:** Maa ko abhi tak kuch samajh nahi aaya hai…usse lag raha hai Raju escool gaya hai..pata nahi kitne din main sambhaalegi..kaise sambhaalegi….kabhi naa kabhi toh sach batana padega naa..pata nahi uss din Maa kya karegi…bahut darr laga raha hai…she cries..

 **Sachin (holding shoulders):** sambhaal apne aap ko…tu bahut bahadur hai…itni choti umar me itna kuch sahaa hai…

Purvi breaks down and hugs him. She just needs some comfort now. Sachin doesn't know what to do. At last he hugs her back and pats her head consolingly.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Tune kuch khaaya? Main chaai banaake laaoo?

 **Sachin:** Mann nahi hai..tu jaa..Maa ko sambhaal..

Purvi leaves his house. He tries to sleep, but remembers Kaajal….

 **Flashback:**

 **Kaajal (crying):** Sachin…papa ko pata chal gaya hai hamare baare me…who mujhe lene aa rahe hai kal…

 **Sachin:** tum darro mat..main baat karoonga tere papa se…tumhara haath maangoonga…..

 **Kaajal (reasoning):** tum unhe nahi jaante..he is a very arrogant man..unke liye paisa, status sab kuch matter karta hai…who hame kabhi ek nahi hone denge..

 **Sachin:** Kaajal tum

 **Kaajal (final):** Sachin…main tumhare alaava kisi aur ke saath apni zindagi nahi soch sakti hoon..hum aaj hi shaadi kar lete hai…

 **Sachin:** Kya? Tum..tum paagal ho gayi ho kya? Hum abhi shaadi nahi kar sakte hai

 **Kaajal (angry):** Toh itne din jo tum pyaar ka davaa kar rahe the who sab jhooth tha? Kya tum mere saath sirf time pass kar rahe the? Cheeee…

 **Sachin (angry):** Tum kya bol rahi ho yeh pata bhi hai tumhe..Kaajal main tumhare binaa nahi jee sakta..kabhi nahi..magar abhi mere paas ek naukri bhi nahi hai..main kaise shaadi kar sakta hoon…hum kahan rahenge? Kya khaayenge? Kuch socha bhi hai?

 **Kaajal (pleading):** Sachin..itna time nahi hai…Papa meri shaadi jabardasti kahin karvaa denge…main marr jaoongi magar tumhare sivaa kisi se shaadi nahi karoongi.. Please Sachin….meri baat maan jaaoo..warna issi waqt main kisi train ke neeche aake apni jaan de doongi…

 **Sachin (hugging her):** Nahi Kaajal..aisa kabhi kuch sochna bhi mat..tumhe..tumhe meri kasam…main shaadi ke liye tayyyar hoon..bolo…kahan karni hai shaadi?

Sachin and Kaajal get married in a small temple.

 **Kaajal (tears):** Main bahut khush hoon Sachin…hum ek ho gaye

 **Sachin:** Haan…bas yehi soch raha hoon kaise karenge aage..Aai Baba maanenge ki nahi…

 **Kaajal (holding his hand):** Jo bhi hoga milke sahenge…main tumhara saath kabhi nahi chodoongi…

 **Flashback over**

 **Sachin (eyes open, gets up, in mind):** Kabhi tumne waada kiya tha…kabhi mera saath nahi choddogi….kya sab jhooth tha? 10 saal..10 saal ho gaye Kaajal…tum bina bataaye chali gayi..shayad tum mujhse koi vaasta nahi rakhna chahti ho..isliye main bhi tumhe dhoondne ki koi koshish nahi kar raha hoon…hamara saath shayad itna hi thaa..

 **Purvi:** Sachin….Sachin…kuch..kuch khaalo…she comes and places a plate of daal rice for him and leaves.

 **Sachin:** ruko Purvi…tumne bhi kuch khaaya nahi hoga…thoda saa khaa lo….

Sachin feeds her a single morsel of food, she cries thinking about Raju again…

 **Anmol in car with Vinit**

 **Anmol:** Vinu mama…phir kya hua..kal ki story bataoo naa..Mamma papa ka jhagda hua uske baad kisne sorry bola

 **Vineet:** Tere Mamma aur Papa dono ziddi the…dono bhi jhukne ke liye tayyar nahi the…hamare college ka match thaa…performance ke wajah se tere papa ne mujhe 12th man banaake rakha tha…aur Kaajal ka gussa phatt gaya….

 **Flashback**

Kaajal is angry to hear that her brother is 12th man.

 **Kaajal (confronting Sachin):** Yoouuu…tumhari itni himmat..mere bhai ko 12th man banaaya tumne..

 **Sachin:** ab tu hamari coach hai kya? Tera bhai 2 match se ek bi wicket nahi liya hai…isliye rest kiya hai..doosre bowlers ko bhi chance dena hai..

 **Kaajal:** Tum yeh sab jaan boojh ke kar rahe ho..tum jalte ho mere bhai se…

 **Sachin (shocked):** kis baat ki jalan?

 **Kaajal:** kahin who tumse popular na ho jaaye…jaise main hoon TyBcom class me…

 **Sachin (admiring):** waise ek baat toh bolna padega..tum sundar ho..Miss India maafik…bas tumhari naak ka gussa kam karo….acha hai tera bhai tujhpe nahi gaya hai..

 **Kaajal (shock):** Shut up..tumhe toh baadme dekhti hoon main…

 **Match day**

Kaajal and her friends are cheering the team from the stands with slogans and placards. The match is in a tense situation. The team needs 10 runs. Sachin comes in to bat.

Kaajal and her friends boo him and scream loudly taking his attention away.

 **Sachin (thinking):** Kaisi ladki hai…bhai ke pyaar me team ki waat laga rahi hai..

 **Kaajal (loud shouting):** Sachin Mhatre …Down down…

Sachin has to concentrate now as his team needs a sixer from the last ball. He shuts his eyes for a second and can see Kaajal's screaming face. He gets angry and connects the ball to hit a six ! the ball lands straight on Kaajal's nose.

Sachin celebrates with his team mates. Vineet runs to his sister. Kaajal's nose is bleeding

 **Vineet:** Kaajal…Kaajal…chal hospital chal…

 **Kaajal (pain):** Owwwww…Vinuuuu…..bahut dukh raha hai…..she looks for a handkerchief to stem the blood flow.. she finds a hand kerchief on an outstretched hand. She looks up

 **Sachin:** Bahut khoon beh raha hai …sorry…yeh lo..chalo jaldi chalo…idhar bagal me doctor clinic hai

Sachin takes her to the clinic with Vineet. The doctor bandages her nose. She feels bad to step out.

 **Vineet:** Ro mat Kaajal…ek do din me theekh ho jayega..

 **Kaajal (crying):** sab mujhpe hasenge…

Sachin steps out with a bandage on his nose.

 **Vineet:** sir..aapki naak me chot?

 **Sachin:** Haan..woh lag gayi thi..ab mujhpe log hasenge..he imitates Kaajal…

 **Kaajal (angry):** Dekha Vineet..mujhe chidhaa raha hai..

 **Sachin (holding ears):** Sorry Kaajal…kya iss tooteli (broken) naak waale ke saath ek chai piyogi?

 **Kaajal (looking other way):** Kyun?

 **Sachin:** main akeli aise naak me bandage ke saath cartoon lagoonga..socha do log honge toh sabko lagega kuch program hai…sorry bol raha hoon naa..

 **Kaajal (making face, but smile):** Theekh hai theekh hai….

 **Flashback over….**

 **Thank you guys for reading the story...please review it also..there are very less reviews...just a request...**


	7. Chapter 7

Anmol and Vinit take a break for night during their travel to Anmol's boarding school. They are having their dinner.

 **Anmol:** Vinu Mama…papa itne ache cricketer the toh sab log unse pyar karte honge naa..

 **Vinu:** Haan…poora college Sachin ke fans se bhara pada thaa..jab dekho uske aas paas girls, juniors sab log rehte the…

 **Anmol:** Toh Mama ko gussa nahi aata tha..

 **Vinu:** Gussa..ek baar…..

 **Flashback**

Sachin is very popular in his college for his cricketing abilities. And among his fans are many girls except Kaajal. Sachin is aware of this and he likes to tease her, irritate her for this.

 **TRRNNGGGGGGGGG…Class bell rings, students come out of class.**

Most of them are friends with Kaajal including many boys. She is popular in her class because of looks and her notes. She is handling all the requests and the crowd when suddenly.

 **Girl:** Oh My god ! Sachuuuuu…..Hieeeeeee

The girls scramble almost knocking down Kaajal. Her books fall down and she has to pick them herself. She looks angrily at Sachin.

 **Girl:** Sachuuuu…kya sixer maara tumne…uffff…I am your big fan..

 **Girl2:** Nooooooo…main sabse badi fan hoon..

The girls start fighting and Sachin and his friends watch this amusedly. Kaajal gets irritated.

 **Kaajal:** Youuuu…tumhe mazaa aa raha hai…yeh stupid girls fight kar rahi hai..

 **Sachin:** ab yeh fight maine toh shuru nahi karvaayi..yeh apni marzi se ladd rahi hai..

 **Kaajal:** tum fight rok toh sakte ho naa…shameless..

 **Sachin:** _devaaaa…._ tumhari problem kya hai…mujhse jalan ho rahi hai kya? Class ke baad yeh bheed tumhare paas thi..2 min me mere paas aa gayi isliye…

 **Kaajal:** jalan? Aur tumse? My foot !

 **Sachin:** Kya hua tumhare 'foot'ko….arre haan poochna bhool gaya..

 **Kaajal:** Kya?

 **Sachin:** Yehi..ki tumhari naak kaisi hai? Socha tha uss marham paati ke baad, mere saath chai peene ke baad thoda sudhar gayi hogi..lekin gussa toh waisa hi hai….kuch samajh me aaya kya doston? He asks his friends..

 **Kaajal:** Kya samajh me aaya?

 **Sachin:** yehi ki gussa tumhare naak me nahi…tumhare khopdi (brain) me hai..everyone laughs…

 **Kaajal (controlling):** Kam se kam mere paas khopdi toh hai..tumhara toh first floor, oh sorry who kya bolte hai Marathi me haan _'Gachhi'_ (terrace – brain) hi khaali hai..

 **Sachin (surprise):** Tum Marathi seekh rahi ho? Kya baat hai… _Masstt Haan.._

Kaajal leaves the place angrily. Sachin follows her calling her name.

 **Sachin:** Kaajal…Kaaajal….ek min

 **Kaajal:** Kya hai?

 **Sachin:** I am sorry..mujhe tumhare gusse ke baare me aisa nahi bolna chahiye tha…galti meri hai…

 **Kaajal:** Theekh hai..she walks ahead.

 **Sachin:** Kaajal…ek min

 **Kaajal:** ab kya hai?

 **Sachin:** who mereko ek help chahiye thi…..woh 2 hafte me exams hai..aur mere paas koi notes nahi hai..toh…

 **Kaajal:** oh achaa…jab mazaak udaana tha tab sabke saamne maze leke kar rahe the..ab help chahiye toh aise side me aake chupke kyun maang rahe ho? Sharam aa rahi hai? Agar himmat hai toh pehle sabke saamne maafi maango..

 **Sachin (loudly):** _Kaay?...vedi aahe kaa? (are you mad?)_..nahi chahiye tumhari help…pata nahi apne aap ko kya samajhti hai…Kolkataa se aayi hai toh kya hua…koi Miss India nahi ho..tumse ache ache hai yahan iss college me…

Lot of students watch the scene and giggle. Kaajal who was looking forward to help Sachin but refuses due to her ego, has some tears and leaves the place, feeling insulted.

 **2 days later**

Sachin is practicing when Vinit approaches him.

 **Vinit:** Sir…who kaajal ne aap ke liye yeh bheja hai..its her class notes.

 **Sachin (checking):** Yeh sab..mere liye…kyun?

 **Vinit:** kal usne Sharma ma'm aur principal ki baate sun li…..Sharma ma'm ne kaha hai ki aap agar iss baar test me fail hote hai toh apko 90% class attendance deni hogi aur…aapki practice choot jayegi..

Sachin spends a lot of time thinking why Kaajal is helping her even when he insulted her. He feels guilty. He tries to talk to her but..

 **Sachin:** Kaajal..please..meri baat toh sunoh..I am sorry..

 **Kaajal:** Sorry ki koi baat nahi hai…main iss college ki bhalaai chahti hoon…aur cricket trophy ke liye captain ka hona bahut zaroori hai..bas aur kuch nahi..

She leaves and avoids talking or fighting with him for some days.

 **Rose day of college**

All students are gifting roses. Kaajal is very popular and gets lots of roses. Ultimately its time to crown the Rose Queen.

 **Host:** It's a tie between TYBcom class Kaajal Sharma and TYBSc class Rohini Nath…guys you still have last 5 minutes..you can gift these girls roses and make them the Rose queen..

Everyone scramble to give roses to Kaajal and Rohini…the time is running out, when 1 min is left there is again a tie between the girls. Now the students from both class prevent each other from reaching the stage and gifting the rose. The countdown begins….10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,

 **Sachin:** WAIT A MINUTEEEEEEE.. everyone turns to see Sachin run fast and jump on the stage. He picks up a rose from his jacket and walks towards the stage to the other girl. Kaajal immediately turns her face away.

 **Kaajal (tears, mind):** Aaj poore college ke saamne mujhe insult karega yeh…she shuts her eyes…

Everyone hoots, cheers and claps. Kaajal opens her eyes, Sachin is sitting on his knees with the red rose in his hand.

 **Sachin:** Aaaj sabke saamne College ka cricket captain Sachin Mhatre..tumhare saamne jhook ke SORRY bolna chahta hai…Please..I am Sorry…

Kaajal looks at him in surprise and takes the rose at the urging of her friends.

 **Host:** And this year's Rose Queen is TYBcom class's Kaajal Sharma..

Her friends come on stage and she is surrounded by many students all congratulating her. She looks though to see Sachin walk away.

 **Kaajal:** Sachin…Sachhiiiiin..Thank you

 **Sachin:** Thank you bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai…hamare class ki izzat ka sawaal tha..

 **Kaajal(smile):** Main tumhe thank you nahi bolne waali thi..kuch poochna tha tumse..

 **Sachin:** Kya?

 **Kaajal:** Tumhe VT station ke Cannon Paav Bhaaji ka address pata hai?

 **Sachin:** Haan

 **Kaajal:** Theekh hai..aaj shaam 5 baje wahan intezaar karna..

 **Sachin:** Kiska

 **Kaajal:** hamare college ki iss saal ki Rose queen ka..she smiles and walks away….

 **Flashback over**

 **Anmol:** paav Bhaaji….meri bhi favorite hai…Papa ki bhi thi..he swipes some more bhaaji off his plate.

 **Here in Mumbai**

 **Sachin (eating paavbhaaji, hiccupping):** Bhauu..zaraa paani denaa

 **Paav bhaaji owner:** Lagta hai aapko koi yaad kar raha hai…

 **Sachin (mind):** pata nahi koi yaad kar raha hai yaa nahi..magar Kaajal mujhe tumhari yaad aa gayi paav bhaaji khake..he wipes his tears not because the bhaaji is spicy…

 **Purvi, in Sangam bar**

 **Anna:** Ayyoo Dolly…aaj chehra itna utra kyun hai…Salmaaa..thodaa aur make up karna..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** aaj mann nahi hai Anna…Raju ki bahut yaad aati hai..

 **Anna:** main samajh sakta hai..lekin tumhara pet paalna hai..tumhari amma ka bhi pet paalna hai…aisa emotions ko side me rakh aur chal stage pe…aaj raat apna jalwaa dikhaa de..

 **Stage:** Baitho sab log….baitho..dil thaam ke baithiye…ab aapke saamne aa rahi hai..hamare Sangam Baar ki Jaan…. Dolyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

The crowd cheers wildly, Purvi comes on the stage. The music starts, she looks on at the wild crowd, she shuts her eyes and opens it – she can see Raju in the crowd.

 **Anna:** eeeee..Dolllyyyyyyyyyyyy…kya aisa statue banke khadi hai..Naach….Salim…usko dhakka maaro. The bouncer pushes her in the middle. The crowd roars..

Purvi comes to reality and starts to sway but can see Raju again staring at her. She rushes out of the stage.

 **Anna (angry):** Dollyyyyy…kya karti tuuuu…haan…..yeh nuksaan kaun bharega haan..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Mujhsse nahi hoga…nahi hoga…Raju dekh raha hai mujhe…

 **Anna:** Rajuu marr gaya hai…samjhi..ab jaa chup chaap…

Purvi gets up and goes out of the bar.

 **Anna (angry):** Jaati tuuuu…Jaati tuuuuu..waapas mat aana idhar…taang tod dega main…Salim..woh doosra do ladki log ko bhejo stage pe..

She walks out of the bar, ignoring the numerous people, her customers. She sobs and reaches a dark, empty street. She sits and cries under a tree remembering her brother and cursing her life. A car stops by.

 **Man:** ehhhh…chalti kya? 1 ghante ka kya rate hai?

 **Purvi:** koi rate wate nahi hai….aaj mera mann nahi hai

 **Man (getting down):** bhaav kya khaa rahi hai…main jaanta hoon tu Dolly hai na..chal tere rate se 200 rs upar doonga..chal chal…jaldi kar..time nahi hai

 **Purvi:** Bolaa naa….mann nahi hai..Jaa..

 **Man (angry):** dekh khopdi mat phiraa…chup chaap chal..warna..

 **Purvi (tears, fiery look):** warna kya? Kya karega?

 **Man:** Uthaa ke le jaoonga…fukat me (for free). He grabs her hand, she slaps him with her free hand. The man tries to grab her and force her in the car. She beats and screams but passersby donot help her. They think its some fight for more money between Purvi and the man.

Sachin is passing by after his work in the docks. He hears a girl's scream and he rushes.

 **Purvi:** Sachiiiiin….bachaaooooo..

Sachin sees the scene and intervenes. He hits the man.

 **Man:** Kaun hai be tu? Iskaa dalaal ?

 **Sachin (slaps):** Chodd ussse….woh manaa kar rahi hai naa…jaa idhar se

 **Man:** aisi ladkiyon ki marzi kaun dekhta hai..sirf nakhre hai..zyaada paise kamaane ke liye…

 **Sachin (grabbing his collars):** Kya matlab marzi nahi dekhega..har ladki ko apne shareer pe haq hai..Uski Naa matlab Naa hi hoti hai….he thrashes him soundly. The man runs off in his car. The crowd disperses.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…ghar chalo…koi pareshaan nahi karega tumhe ab.. Purvi….chalo…

She is standing at the same place like a statue. Sachin comes to her, picks her dupatta and covers her body. She looks into his eyes with tears in her own.

 **Sachin (smile):** Chalo Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe ghar nahi jaana hai..kaise jaaon? Maine aaj kuch nahi kamaaya…she breaks down crying.

 **Sachin:** dekh..roo mat…mere paas thode paise hai….

 **Purvi:** Nahi Sachin….pehle hi tumhara bahut udhaar hai mujhpe..aur nahi..

 **Sachin:** tu mujhe dost maanti hai naa..phir dost se paise lene me kaisi sharam..chal..

 **Purvi:** paise lene me sharam nahi hai….udhaar chukaane me sharam hai..

 **Sachin:** Main kuch samjha nahi..

 **Purvi:** Mereko sirf ek hi dhandha aata hai…yeich meri roji roti hai…magar jab se Raju nahi raha..yeh sab karne ka mann nahi hai…aisa lagta hai woh mereko dekh raha hai…she sobs again…merepe kitna gussa aata hogaa…kaisi bahen mili hai usse…jo itnaa ganda kaam karti hai…main marnaa chahti hoon Sachin..magar marr bhi nahi sakti..main..main paagal ho jayegi..paagal..

She sits down and sobs loudly, her body racks. Sachin sits next to her and holds her, trying to comfort her.

 **Sachin (side hugging her):** dekh Purvi…duniya me har insaan ki koi naa koi majboori hoti hai..koi bhi ladki yeh kaam apni marzi se nahi karti…tune apne parivaar ke liye yeh sab kiya…kuch galat nahi kiya..ab agar tera mann nahi hai..toh mat kar ye sab…aisa samajh Raju ek chance de raha hai tujhe..iss dhandhe se bahar nikalne ka..

 **Purvi:** pannn…main karegi kya? Mereko toh padhna likhna bhi nahi aata..aur area me sab mujhe pehchaante hai..ijjat ki naukri koi dega bhi nahi…

 **Sachin:** to hiss area se bahar nikal…Mumbai bahut bada shaher hai…kitni saari ladkiyan, aurten kaam karti hai..tu koshish karegi toh kuch na kuch ho jayega…..

 **Purvi(wiping tears):** Tu sahi bol raha hai…kal se main koshish karegi…

 **Sachin (smile):** chal phir..ghar chalen..

Purvi and Sachin walk together. Purvi looks at Sachin, he looks at her and smiles.

 **Purvi (mind):** tu itna acha kyun hai? Pehli baar ek aisa mard mila hai jo mere jaise ladki ki ijjat karta hai…bhagwan se prarthna karoongi tujhe zindagi me khushiyan hi khushiyan mile…

 **Next up in this story - Anmol wants to meet Sachin...but Sachin has to perform a dangerous task...what happens?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry readers...I couldn't update the story for a long time. I will try to be regular - maybe once a week...Thank you for your patience..**

Anmol reaches his hostel. It being vacations, most kids have gone to their homes. Very few kids remain.

 **Sameer(Anmol friend):** Arre Anmol…itni jaldi aa gaya..jaane se pehle toh keh raha tha..camp me jayega?

 **Anmol:** haan yaar…mere hitler nanaaji ne yahan waapas bhej diya..tum log kya karte ho din bhar yahan?

 **Raj (another friend):** kuch nahi…apna toh ek hi timepass hai..Mohan ko sataana.. (Mohan is the school peon)

 **Sachin, Mumbai**

Sachin goes to meet the Seth.

 **Sachin:** aapne bulaya seth..

 **Seth:** haan…yaad hai maine tujhe bola tha….ek kaam karne ka hai…

 **Sachin:** haan

 **Seth:** toh time aa gaya hai…kal tujhe Baandya (Seth's man) ke saath ek samaan leke jaana hai…

 **Sachin:** theekh hai…

 **Seth:** sunn..kaam itna easy nahi hai…yeh samaan bahut keemti hai…isko apni jaan se bhi jyaada sambhaal ke jaana…aur haan…woh Jayesh bhai ke log sab jagah hote hai..unse bach ke rehna…

 **Sachin:** kya samaan hai?

 **Seth:** pehli baar kaam kar raha hai..agar zinda bachaa..toh agli baar bataoonga saamaan kya hai..filhaal jitna bola utna kar

Sachin nods his head and prepares to leave. The Seth calls him.

 **Seth:** apna khayal rakh…who ghodaa(gun) le lena..aur haan agar police ke haath laga toh tera mera kuch waasta nahi..samjhaa..

 **Sachin chawl…**

Sachin comes home. He is shaving when he hears a knock. He opens the door just as he was – in his shorts and a towel around his neck.

 **Purvi:** ahhhhhh…she turns around..

Sachin quickly takes his shirt.

 **Sachin:** kya hai?

 **Purvi:** tune kapde pahen liye?

 **Sachin:** haan haan…

 **Purvi:** tere waaste chai laayi thi..

She gets the tea inside and places on the table. She glances at him sideways, Sachin has just put his shirt on, not buttoned it. She can see his well built chest, some fireworks happen in her stomach.

 **Sachin (shaving):** tune aaj kuch kaam dhoonda?

 **Purvi (sad):** haan..aaj gayi thi main..ek do factory me…

 **Sachin:** toh..kuch baat bani?

 **Purvi:** Factory ke seth ne aaj raat hotel parkway me aane ko kaha..agar kaam chahiye toh..

 **Sachin (angry):** toh ? maan gayi kya tu? Jaane waali hai? Tu kabhi sudhregi nahi…iss narak se bahar nikalne ka mauka mil raha hai…aur tu..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** Main nahi jaa rahi….kaan ke neeche ek thappad maara maine uske..tune ich sikhaaya naaa…teri baat kaise taalti..

 **Sachin (proud):** acha kiya…tu fikar mat kar…thoda time lagega..magar kaam mil jaayega..tab tak main hoon naa..he places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at his hand and then him. Sachin also looks into her eyes..

 **PurviM:** Purvi….Raaju kahan hai? Ab tak aaya kyun nahi

 **Purvi (scared):** maaa…maine..maine kaha naa..Raju…escool picnic me gaya hai…ek-do din me aa jayega…tu jaa..aaraam kar

 **PurviM:** arre Sachin beta…kitne din ho gaye tujhe dekhke…tera kaam kaisa chal raha hai?

 **Sachin:** acha chal raha hai…

 **Purvi:** Maa…tu chal ab…daactar ne mana kiya hai naa…chal tu she takes her mother and goes to her house.

 **Sachin:** maaji..ek min

He comes and touches her feet.

 **Sachin:** kal ek naye kaam se jaa raha hoon….pata nahi kaam theekh se hoga ya nahi..aai ki yaad aa gayi aaj..isliye socha aapse aashirwaad le loon..

 **PurviM:** Bhagwaan tera har kaam safal kare…dekhna kal zaroor sab acha hoga…kaam pe nikalne se pehle dahi shakkar khaa lena..

 **Anmol hostel**

 **Anmol (playing cricket):** Chal naa Sameer…bowling kar

 **Sameer (tired):** Bas kar..main thak gaya hoon…he sits down…

 **Anmol:** abbe mote…khaa khaa kar balloon ho gaya hai…thoda toh wajan kam kar

 **Ricky (friend):** yeh kahan kam hone waala hai…bilkul apne papa pe gaya hai…unko dekha hai kya?

 **Sameer (breathless):** haan..sahi kaha..meri Maa bhi yahi bolti hai..main ekdum apne papa ke jaisa hoon..

Anmol remembers Sachin and walks away.

 **Ricky:** isko kya ho gaya

 **Sameer (lying down):** yaar..jab bhi koi bhi apne papa ki baat karta hai..isko bahut buraa lagta hai..iske mamma aur papa dono nahi hai naa..

Anmol is walking dejectedly towards his room, when he bumps into Mohan – the peon.

 **Mohan:** dekhke nahi chal sakte kya? Vacations hai toh bhi Maa-Baap bhej dete hai hostel me..arre tum logon se peecha kab chutegaa mera..

 **Anmol (naughty smile):** aree…agle 10 janam tak nahi chodenge aapko Mohanji…

 **Mohan (folding hands):** isiliye kal subah apni family ko lekar jaa raha hoon apne sasural – Mumbai

 **Anmol (excited):** Mumbai?

 **Mohan:** haan…father ne 10 din ki chutti di hai..kam se kam 10 din toh shaanti ke jiyoonga main..

 **Anmol (thinking):** Mumbai? Yehi golden chance hai….

 **Anmol:** achi baat hai..kitne baje jaa rahe hai Mohan ji?

 **Mohan:** kal subah subah 6 baje nikal raha hoon…10 ghante ka raasta hai..

 **Anmol:** Train se jaa rahe hai aap?

 **Mohan:** Train se kyun? Who hamara canteen waala ladka hai naa Shaam..woh bhi kal Mumbai jaa raha hai…toh uski gaadi se jaa rahe hai

 **Anmol:** who puraani ambassador gaadi?

 **Mohan:** haan..ussi me…

 **Anmol:** okay Mohan ji…aap 10 din tak enjoy kijiye…aap waapas toh aayenge naa?

 **Mohan (hitting head):** Mujhe pehle jaane toh do…pehle hi waapas aane ki baat kar di…

 **Anmol, night**

At night Anmol gets up and checks all his friends- they are asleep. He makes his way slowly out of the dormitory and carefully goes to the parking lot. He hides just near the old ambassador car. He awaits the arrival of Mohan and his family.

Mohan and his family arrive a bit late. He is hustling his kids and wife, hurriedly places their entire luggage inside the boot of the car. They donot realise that Anmol has sneaked inside and places himself between the luggage.

The car starts and makes its way out of the hostel in the sleepy mountains. Anmol is excited and scared at the journey he is taking. The thought of meeting Sachin and being away from his strict grandparents is enough for him.

 **Sachin, Mumbai**

Sachin is getting ready to meet the Seth. He checks the gun and hides it in his jeans. He is combing hairs when he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door – its Purvi

 **Sachin:** TU….

 **Purvi:** Maa ne tumhe dahi shakkar khaake jaane kaha tha naa..toh wohi laayi hoon..

She feeds him curd with sugar.

 **Purvi:** kya kaam ke liye jaa raha hai?

 **Sachin (looks at her, lies):** kuch khaas nahi…ek nayi jagah jaana hai..bass…main nikalta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Sachin…

 **Sachin:** haan

 **Purvi (smiles):** sambhalke jaana…main…tera intezaar karegi…jaldi aana…

Sachin leaves and Purvi looks at his form till he disappears from his sight. She looks around – his house is a mess. She smiles and starts cleaning his house. She picks his shirt and other clothes hanging and puts them for washing. She picks a broom and cleans his house. There is a photo of Shiv-Parvati (the only divine presence) on a wall. Purvi decides to light a lamp. She is lighting the lamp, when she hears someone calling her name outside her house.

 **Voice:** Dolyyyyyy…Dolyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

 **Purvi (coming out):** ehhhhh…Raghu…kya hai…kitni baar kaha hai ghar ke bahar mera naam mat bulaa

 **Raghu (confused):** Tu iss kholi (house) me kya kar rahi hai? Kholi badal liya kya?

 **Purvi:** Nahi…yeh mere baajuwaale ka hai..Sachin ka..bas saaf safaai kar rahi thi..

Raghu comes inside Sachin's house. Purvi lights the lamp and prays.

 **Purvi (turning):** aise kya dekh raha hai?

 **Raghu:** Tujhe kabhi aise dekha nahi…ekdum shaadi shuda aunty lag rahi hai tu..

 **Purvi :** Kya bola? Aunty?

 **Raghu:** nahi…shaadi shudaa…

 **Purvi (face falls):** jaane de naa Raghu…main aur shaadi shuda? Tu banayega mere se shaadi?

 **Raghu:** Kaash main banaa sakta…tere naseeb me mere se acha koi likha hai…yeh Sachin ka shaadi ho gaya kya?

 **Purvi:** kyun?

 **Raghu:** tu uss din boli naa ekdum gentleman hai…abhi tak tereko chuaa tak nahi…isliye puch liyaa….

 **Purvi:** chodd naa Raghu….woh gentleman hai..lekin main…main toh dhandhewaali hoon naa…mere naseeb me nahi hai re…she wipes her tears..

 **Raghu:** Rooo mat Dolly…naseeb ka kisko maloom…

 **Purvi:** chal jaane de..tu kaheko aaya idhar?

 **Raghu:** Tu mereko boli thi naa…achi naukri dhoondne….ek kaam hai..karegi?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Bol naa..karegi naa main..

Sachin waits for Bandya at the spot told by Seth. He can see a short man with a big jacket coming towards them.

 **Bandya:** Tu ich Tendulkar hai kya?...

 **Sachin:** haan

 **Bandya:** apan bandya…seth ne samjhaaya naa..kya karne ka ? chal..abhi nikalna hoga..

Sachin and Bandya hop on a bike and leave the place…

 **Anmol, car**

The car drives over potholes and jumps a lot. Anmol's head hits the roof of boot and he wakes up from his sleep. He checks his watch – 9 hours have passed.

 **Anmol (mind):** oh no….abhi kabhi bhi Mumbai pahunch jaayenge…agar Mohan ji ne dicky khol di..mujhe dekh lenge…mujhe next stop pe utarna hi hoga…

He steps over the luggages and places himself just at the opening of the boot. He pays close attention to the speed of the car. The car stops and moves several times, he realizes they are stuck in traffic. He opens the dicky slowly and can see vehicles tailing them closely… his whole body is now cramping and he is suffocating…he prays for the car to halt for long enough to slip out.

At the other hand, Sachin and Bandya reach a dhabha just outside Mumbai.

 **Bandya:** utar….apun ka jagah aa gaya

 **Next chapter - Will Anmol and Sachin meet?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Posting a chapter after long time..apologies for the delay...**

 **Sachin:** yeh kidhar aaye hai hum?

 **Bandya:** tu idhar rukh…bag de aapun ko..he takes the bag and goes behind the tea stall. Bandya meets a tall man who is smoking bidi..

 **Tall man:** Maal laaya?

 **Bandya:** Haan…gin le..

 **Tall man:** jaroorat nahi…yeh chaabi le…safed gaadi khadi hai..usme baith aur tere uss chapri (Sachin) ko bola aage ka kaam kaarne ke liye..

The men exchange the bags and Bandya returns. He signals Sachin to hop on the bike and rides again towards Mumbai city.

 **Sachin:** abhi hum kidhar jaa rahe hai?

 **Bandya:** jaldi pata chal jayega..

Sachin looks on with complete confusion – Bandya concentrates on the road ahead.

 **Anmol inside the car…**

Anmol opens the boot slightly and can feel cars just behind. He decides to get out at the next halt. He mentally prepares himself and steps over the luggage and at the next halt manages to get out.

 **Mohan (hearing the noise):** Kya awaaz hai..arre..kya hua..he looks behind..he cannot understand what happened..

 **Driver:** kuch nahi…bambai ki sadak kam khadde zyaada hai…baith jaoo aaram se..

He sees a constable running, whistling asking someone to stop.

 **Constable:** ayyye… _Thaaamb….arre Paatil…pakadd tyaala… (stop…Mr Patil catch him)_

Anmol runs withut looking back. The policeman asked him what he was doing alone on the road..he had to run….he crosses the road dodging the traffic and sees a huge building ahead of him. The policemen are still looking out for him, he takes a deep breath and joins a huge group of college kids entering inside – **THE PHOENIX MALL…**

 **Sachin and Bandya**

They reach outside a huge building.

 **Bandya:** chal utar…

 **Sachin:** abhi idhar kya kaam hai?

 **Bandya:** arre..idharich toh main kaam hai..yeh bag le…andar jaake rukh..main aata hoon 10 min me..

He gives a bag to Sachin and asks him to go. Sachin has no choice but to listen to him. He takes the bag and steps inside. He doesn't know what to do so he waits at the huge lobby…

 **Anmol…**

Anmol meanwhile enters an ice cream parlor and looks outside. The parlor guy spots him.

 **Parlor boy:** Hi…tum akele ho? Tumhare mummy papa kahan hai?

 **Anmol:** mere papa hai..mere saath..he lies

 **Parlor boy:** kahan hai?

Anmol gets scared and looks around for help. He points at a person randomly.

 **Anmol:** who rahe mere papa…woh tall person…kaali topi….

The parlor boy holds his hand and takes him out of shop. He approaches the person and taps his shoulders.

 **Parlor boy:** excuse me sir..yeh aapka ladka hai? Akele ice cream shop me aa gaya tha..aapko dhyaan rakhna chahiye..

The man turns (Its Sachin) and looks at the kid and the parlor boy with question.

 **Sachin:** Mera beta? Aapko kuch…

 **Anmol:** dekha maine kaha tha naa..mere papa hai..aap jayiye uncle..byeee…he holds the hand of Sachin.

The parlor boy leaves and sachin jerks his hand free.

 **Sachin:** kaun ho tum? Akele yahan kya kar rahe ho? Tumhare parents kahan hai?

 **Anmol:** Papa..aapne mujhe pehchaana nahi..main Anmol hoon…aapka beta Anmol..

 **Sachin:** tum paagal toh nahi ho gaye ho? He leaves the place searching for Bandya. Anmol cannot believe his luck..his father – Sachin…is standing in front of him..

Anmol forcefully holds his hand.

 **Anmol (tears):** papa please….main aapka beta hoon..

 **Sachin(shouting loudly):** yeh..yeh kiska bachaa hai…..helooo…koi hai…chal tujhe iss mall ke office me le jaata hoon…he drags Anmol…

Anmol snatches the bag from Sachin's hands and runs to the entrance. Sachin runs behind him

 **Sachin:** ayeee…rukh….rukh jaaa..meraaa baagg…

 **Bandya:** tereko bola tha naa idhar rukne…kahan jaa raha hai..aur who bag kahan hai?

 **Sachin:** usike peeche toh jaa raha hoon..woh ladka..he runs again..

Anmol is waiting for Sachin to come behind him. Sachin spots him and before he can catch him, the boy runs again.

 **Bandya:** rokk usse…who bag leke aaaa…

Sachin sprints again, Anmol is fast for him. He blindly crosses the road and runs with the bag.

 **Sachin:** rukkkk….shittttt….

Anmol now reaches a bridge, both sides have a huge – gutter – dirty water is flowing under it. Anmol is getting tired, his legs ache…

 **Sachin (panting):** ruk jaa..please…

Bandya points a gun at Anmol, Sachin sees this and holds the gun on time – BANGGGGG…a gunshot is heard, Anmol gets startled and trips on a stone..the bag flies from his hand and lands on the gutter below..Bandya screams and looks at the gutter below – the bag is gone..

 **Bandya (angry):** Aeeeeeeeee…abbe kya kiya…..saala hamara Maaaal…he goes angrily to Anmol, who is bleeding from his head.

 **Bandya (slapping anmol):** kaun hai be tu…saala apna maal phek diya…tereko bhi phekta hoon..chal..he picks up Anmol and is about to throw him down in the gutter…

 **Sachin (taking Anmol):** Paagal hai kya? Yeh bacha hai…Bandya is still simmering with anger..

 **Bandya:** tereko pata hai issne kya kiya hai? Kitne ka nuksaan kiya hai..Seth ko pata chalaa..toh..

 **Sachin:** who baadme dekhte hai..pehle iss bache ko koi police station le chlate hai..kya pata gum gaya hai..iske Maa baap pareshaan honge..

 **Sachin (patting Anmol cheek):** aeee..uthh…beta…tumhara naam kya hai? Tere papa ka naam kya hai? Sachin looks at Bandya …yeh bolta kyun nahi hai?

 **Bandya:** Marr gaya hoga…acha hai..phekk de idhar hi…

A constable approaches the two.

 **Constable:** aeee…kaun hai re tum dono? Idhar kya kar raha hai? Yeh bacha? Kiska hai?

 **Sachin (opens his mouth):** saab yeh bacha….

 **Bandya (cutting him):** isikaa hai sahab..bhaagte bhaagte gir gaya….toh doctor ke paas jaa rahe hai.

 **Sachin (disbelief):** Kya?

 **Bandya:** Bhauuu..tension mat le..kuch nahi hoga tere bête ko..chal jaldi kar…

 **Constable:** aeeee…idhar paas me ek chota clinic hai..chal main bhi chalta hoon..

Now they have no choice. They accompany the constable to the clinic.

 **Bandya (muttering):** saala..iss piddhi ne phasaa diya apne ko…abhi iska marham patti bhi karwaana padega..

Anmol gains consciousness and the constable asks him.

 **Constable:** tera papa kidhar hai beta?

 **Anmol (looking at Sachin):** Yeh kya…wohi mere papa hai…Papa chalo…ghar jaate hai..

Sachin wants to protest but Bandya tugs his hand and asks him to play along.

 **Bandya:** iss paandu ke saamne kuch bol mat…lene ke dene honge..abhi jaldi kalti maarte hai yahan se..

They wish the constable and leave the place.

 **Sachin (angry):** pagal hai kya? Acha chance thaa..isko uss police waale ko de dete..apni jaan chootti…

 **Bandya:** yeh police waale ke haath aata..apna bhaandaa photo jaata…yeh unko bol detaa..apne samaan ke baare me….maine isiliye kaha…isko gutter se phek dete hai..

 **Sachin:** abhi kya karneka hai..

 **Bandya:** chodd dete hai isko idhar hi..

 **Anmol (holding him tight):** Nahi Papa..please….mat choddiye mujhe….Maa bhi chodke chali gayi…main akela hoon..please papa…he touches Sachin's cheek…

Something tugs Sachin's heart – after all Anmol is his son..he looks into his eyes – they remind him of Kaajal – she had the same chocolate brown eyes..

 **Sachin (smiles):** acha theekh hai…Bandyaa..main isse apne ghar le jaata hoon…yeh bahut darra hua hai…shayad kal subah theekh ho jayega..phir sochte hai..beta..tum kuch khaaoge?

 **Anmol:** Paav bhaaji papa..

Father and son share a plate of hot and spicy paav bhaaji….

 **Purvi house**

Purvi comes back happy from her first day at a respectable job – sweeper and table cleaner in a fast food joint.

 **PurviM:** arre Purvi..tu itni jaldi…aaj factory nahi jaana?

 **Purvi (lying):** who kaam maine chodd diyaa maa…yeh naya kaam mil gaya hai..ab se raat ko kaam nahi karna padega..bass main aur tu ab saath rahenge..

 **PurviM:** aur Raju? Kidhar hai who? Kitne din ho gaye..aaya kyun nahi picnic se..

 **Purvi (lying):** aayegaa maa…

 **Voice:** Hum andar aa sakte hai?

Purvi turns and sees Raju's school teachers have come.

 **Teacher:** Bahut buraa hua…hum dono camp pe gayi the..hame kal hi pata chala…Raaju ke maut ke baare me..

 **PurviM(shock, disbelief):** Raju ki mauttt? Lekin Raju toh picnic…Purviiii..Raju kidhar hai?

 **Purvi (holding her mother):** Nahi Maa…Raaju zindaa hai..

 **PurviM (angry):** toh kidhar hai who…bataaaaaa….jhooth bolti hai? Aur kya kya jhooth bola hai mujhse..bol…

 **Purvi:** Nahi maa…main jhooth nahi bol rahi hoon..

 **PurviM (realizing she is lying, slaps Purvi):** Jhoothi…arre isliye paidaa kiya maine tujhe…..mera beta kahan hai..she walks out of the house…Raaju….Rajuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….she roams in the chawl like a mad woman…

 **PurviM (holding random people):** mere..mere Raajuuu ko dekha…haan..bolo naa…Raajuuuuuuuuu

 **Purvi (running behind):** maa…maaaa…rukoooo..

She runs behind to hold her. Purvi's mother walks unsteadily, with no control, the kids laugh at her and call her all names – Paagal buddhi….Paagal buddhi….

Sachin enters the chawl and sees this commotion.

 **Sachin:** Maaji…aap…aapke sar pe chot?

 **Purvim:** Sachin….tumne dekha mere Raju ko? Dekha kya?

She looks beside him- Anmol is standing next to Sachin.

 **PurviM (looking at Anmol):** Rajuuuuu….kahan chala gaya tha tu….Arre mujhe bataake toh jaata..

 **Sachin:** Maaji yeh Raaju…

 **PurviM (holding Anmol):** Chal ghar chal…

Anmol goes with Purvi's mother and Sachin sees Purvi.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..yeh kya hai?

 **Purvi:** Raju ke escool se teacher aayi thi..Maa ko pata chal gaya..tabse pagalon ki tarah baate kar rahi hai…

They both go inside Purvi's room. Purvi's mother is patting Anmol to sleep.

 **Sachin:** Maaji yeh aapka Raajuuu..

 **PurviM:** shhhh…main isse sulaa rahi hoon….tum jaoo apne ghar…

Sachin goes to his room followed by Purvi.

 **Purvi:** yeh ladka kaun hai?

 **Sachin:** lambi kahaani hai Purvi…main kal subah isse le jaoonga yahan se..

 **Purvi:** theekh hai..lekin aaj ki raat…isse mere ghar me rehne do..Maa ko bahut dino baad aise dekha hai…pata nahi aisa phir hoga yaa nahi..she breaks down.

Sachin consoles her.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Chal chodd..tera kaam theekh se hua?

 **Sachin:** hmmm…tujhe koi kaam mila?

 **Purvi:** haan…who ek khaane ki jagah hai…mera dost hai naa Raghu…udhar kaam dilaya hai..

 **Sachin:** yeh toh bahut achi baat hai…kaunsa hotel hai?

 **Purvi (trying to remember):** kuch toh bhi angrezi naam hai..Maka…kya…Maka donaaa..haan..

 **Sachin:** Makaa donaa? Yeh kidhar hai?

 **Purvi:** Wohich…Andheri me JB nagar me…sab tip top aate hai…angrezi vada paav khaate hai (she means burger)…kitna mengaa (costly) hai….pata hai ek vada paav 100 rupayee ka hai..

 **Sachin (starts laughing):** Oh Godddd…..Purvi…..usse vadaa paav nahi ..Burger kehte hai…aur shayad tere hotel ka naam McDonalds hai…hahahahahaha..

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kya bola? Makkk Donaaal? Wohich hoyengaa..he is still laughing. She watches him..

 **Purvi:** ek baat boloon..

 **Sachin (laughing):** haan..

 **Purvi:** tu jab hasta hai naa…bahut acha dikhta hai..ekdum hero maafik…

 **Sachin (teasing):** Kaunsa hero? English picture ka koi?

 **Purvi:** nahi re…ekdum mera favorite hero jaise…John abrammm…pan tu usse jaasti goraa hai..

 **Sachin (trying to control):** John Abraham?

 **Purvi:** Haan…dekh tu uske jaisa hi lambaa hai…tera hairstyle bhi waisa hai..aur teri body bhi…

 **Sachin:** Body?

 **Purvi (blushes, looks down):** main jaati hoon…Maa ko dekhti hoon..

Purvi rushes to her room – she smiles at the sight. Anmol and her mother are sleeping together. Sachin places a hand on her shoulder. Purvi turns and hugs him.

 **Purvi:** aaj maa bahut dino ke baad binaa dawaai ke soyi hai…

 **Sachin:** sab theekh ho jaayega..chal tu bhi sojaa ab..Good night..

Sachin leaves… She calls him

 **Purvi:** thank oooo…Good night..

 _ **Anmol finally meets Sachin...but how will he convince him he is his real father?**_

 **Apologies once again for late posting..please read and review..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next morning**

Anmol wakes up to the soft voice of an old woman.

 **PurviM:** Utho Rajuu…dekho subah ho gayi…escool nahi jaana kya?

Anmol wakes up and looks around. His eyes search for Sachin. He knows he met him yesterday and he got him to this chawl.

 **Anmol:** papa…papa kahan hai? Papa kahan gaye?

 **PurviM:** tere baba toh 10 saal pehle mar gaye….

 **Anmol:** nahi..kal main Papa se milaa tha..he gets up from the bed and runs out.

 **PurviM:** arre ruk toh…kahan jaa raha hai…

Sachin hears Purvi's mother's voice and comes out. Anmol sees him and with a great relief just hugs him tightly.

 **Anmol:** papa…kahan chale gaye aap?

 **Sachin:** main tumhara papa nahi hoon..acha hua tum uth gaye…kuch khaa lo..phir main tumhe police station le jaata hoon..wahan shayad tumhe tumhare Maa-Papa mil jaaye..

 **Anmol(refusing):** aap hi mere papa ho…maan lo naa….main aapke liye Mumbai aaya…mujhe ek baar dekho naa…main bilkul aap jaisa dikhta hoon..

 **PurviM:** Rajuuuuu…arre Sachin beta..yeh yahan hai…chal..ghar chal…escool ke liye der ho rahi hai…

Anmol is dragged by Sachin's mother to her house. He is forcibly given bath and Purvi's mother dresses him in Raju's school uniform. She is combing his hairs when Purvi enters her house..

 **Purvi:** maa…yeh kya kar rahi ho?

 **PurviM:** kahan thi tu? Dekh maine Raju ko tayyar kar diya hai…jaa isse escool chodd aa…jaa..

Sachin comes inside the house and looks at Purvi. She doesn't know what to say. Anmol walks to Purvi and holds her hand.

 **Anmol:** Chalo..didi…late ho raha hai.

Purvi glares at him, he gives her a sweet smile in return. Purvi holds his hand and walks out of the house, followed by Sachin. They reach an empty road.

 **Purvi (leaving his hand):** Yeh kya kar raha hai tu? Bandh kar teri acting..

 **Anmol:** acting? Main kahan acting kar raha hoon didi…main toh Raju hoon naa…

 **Sachin:** Bahut ho gaya haan…Purvi…yeh ladka bahut chaalu hai….mujhe Papa bulata hai…aur aaj subah achanak se Raju ban gaya..kya chahte ho tum?

 **Anmol (crying):** Mujhe maaf kar do….mere Maa Papa kaun hai main nahi jaanta..mujhe unn logon ne pakadd ke rakha tha…mujhse bahut kaam karate the…mujhe maarte the…main kal kaise bhi bhaag gaya…aur Mall me chup raha thaa…phir uss uncle ne poocha mere Maa Papa kahan hai..toh maine jhooth bol diya…aap ko dikhaa diyaa…who log mujhe dekh lete isliye main bahar bhaaga….please mujhe police ke paas mat le jaoo…who log mujhe maarenge..main yahin rehta hoon naa please….Didi…please..

He tugs onto Purvi crying fake tears. She is moved and hugs Anmol..

 **Purvi:** mat rooo…main jaanti hoon..kaise satate hai chote bacho ko…tu mere ghar me reh le…mera chota bhai banke..

 **Sachin:** Pagal ho gayi ho? Kisi bhi bache ko apna bhai bana rahi ho…arre kya pata iske Maa Papa kitna pareshan ho rahe honge..meri baat maan..abhi ke abhi police station le chalte hai..

Anmol gets scared and hugs Purvi tight. He has realized that he can emotionally manipulate Purvi and her mother. He needs to be near Sachin and hopes with time he will probably love him back. He knows he has to avoid the police for as long as possible. His grandfather would be searching heaven and hell for him!

 **Purvi:** Darro mat…main hoon naa.. Sachin…rehne de naa isse..waise bhi raju ke baad ghar ekdum khaali ho gaya hai..Maa ko bhi acha lag raha hai..

 **Sachin:** Purviiii….yeh tum acha nahi kar rahi ho..apne hi Maa ko dhoka de rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Sachin..main dhoka nahi de rahi…meri Maa ne apni life me sirf dukhich dekhe hai..dekho naa…ek raju hi thaa jisse maa ko kuch ummeed tha…tumhari tarah gentleman banane ka sapna tha..warna tujhe pata hai..main kya hoon…she wipes her tears…she folds her hands…main haath jodti..kuch din hi sahi..chalne de yeh sab..

Sachin gives up and agrees reluctantly.

 **Sachin:** iska kya karogi tum magar…school ki uniform toh pehna diye..ab kya sach me school bhejogi…musibat ho jayegi..

 **Purvi:** isse main apne saath rakhti hoon…chalega mere saath..main Mak Donaa me kaam karti hoon..

 **Sachin (laughs):** Mc Donalds! Kitni baar kaha hai..

 **Purvi:** haan haan woichhh..Mak Donaa..

Sachin gets a phone call from Bandya. The Seth has summoned them both. He is worried, how to explain the loss to him.

 **Anmol's hostel**

A distraught Arjun and Lakshmi (Anmol's grandparents) reach the hostel. They all are shocked to know – Anmol is missing.

 **Lakshmi (crying):** Kahan hai mera Anmollll….

 **Arjun (shocked):** Principal sir….i just don't believe this…yeh kaise ho sakta hai…Anmol…kahan jaa sakta hai..

 **Principal:** Dekhiye Mr Sharma..Police chaan been kar rahi hai…we donot know anything. Anmol ke friends ka kehna hai who raat ko sabke saath dorm me soya tha..subah uthkar dekha toh who nahi hai…

 **Inspector:** Principal sir..we have searched the whole premises.. aas paas ke gaav me bhi poocha hai…koi khabar nahi hai…Mr sharma kya aapko koi bhi ransom call aaya hai?

 **Arjun (eyes open wide):** Ransom?

 **Inspector:** Hame shaq hai..maybe Anmol has been kidnapped….aur uske kidnappers shayad aapko ransom ke demand kare..

Arjun sits on the chair with a thud. His forehead is filled with sweat.

 **Bandya and Sachin**

 **Sachin:** Bandya….Seth gusse me hai kya?

 **Bandya:** hoyenga hi naa..nuskaan jo kiya tere uss 'bete' ke wajah se..waise hai kidhar who kameena..

 **Sachin:** ghar par hi hai..tu uski chodd..yeh bata..uss bag me thaa kya?

 **Bandya:** safed powder….

 **Sachin:** Matlab?

 **Bandya(making action):** Nasheela jahan…jannat ka raasta…kabhi maarela hai kya?

 **Sachin (shock):** Drugs?

 **Bandya:** Haan… …bahut risky tha…apan jidhar gaye the naa delivery ke liye..woh area usman seth ka hai..tune naam sunaa hoga..

 **Sachin (remembering Purvi had mentioned him):** Haan..chaali me suna hai..lekin who toh yahan nahi rehte naa..

 **Bandya:** toh kya hua..uske panter (gang) rehti hai naa..kavve saale…har jagah pahunch jaate hai Kaav Kaav karne…

The Seth comes in. Bandya gets up to greet him and nudges Sachin to do so.

 **Bandya (trying to explain):** Seth…Seth..woh galti se misake ho gaya…apan ko pata nahi kahan se ek chirkut aaya aur..bag leke bhaaga…bol naa..tu kya aise hi khada hai…he hits Sachin on his shoulder to talk..

 **Sachin:** Haan…hum theekh time pe pahunch gaye the..magar pata nahi ek ladke ne bag cheen liya aur…

The seth removes a gun and points it to Sachin's head. He looks into the Seth's eyes fearlessly.

 **Seth:** mera nuksaan kaun bharegaa..

 **Sachin:** Galti meri hai..toh main hi bharoonga..

 **Seth:** Idea bhi hai kitne ka nuksaan hua hai?

 **Sachin:** Nahi..

 **Seth:** ehh bandya…isko idea nahi hai..magar iski daring toh dekh..bolta hai bhar degaa..acha laga..bahut himmat hai tere me…bahut aage jayegaa…

 **Sachin:** Kitna nuksaan hua?

 **Seth (laughing):** Basss…ek kaali bag kaa…tu chahe toh aaj shaam ko hi market se kharid ke dede..

Bandya and Sachin look on at him with a shock.

 **Seth:** Usman seth ka poora fielding tha…uske panter ne apne ko nakli bag bechaa…uss me sirf 2-3 packet asli maal ka thaa..yeh sab apne ko daana daalne ka waaste kiya..

 **Bandya:** kuch samjha nahi seth…

 **Seth (looking at Sachin):** tu samjhaa kya?

 **Sachin (understanding):** Matlab uss mall me Police thi?

 **Seth:** Kya bola maine Bandya..yeh aage tak jaayega…sirf Police nahi…CID…Usman seth ne khabri ke kaano me iss deal ki baat daal di thi…CID se SR inspector Abhijit aur uske thode chirkut wahin chupe the…jaise hi deal hoti, tum dono andar chale jaate..phir kya mera gala pakad lete…aur hamara game khatam…magar tune akaal ka kaam kiyaa…bhaag gaya Mall se..bach gaya..warna drugs ke case me phir se andar jaata..bahut lucky hai re tu..

Sachin and Bandya leave the place. Sachin is travelling in bus thinking about the Seth's words.

 **Seth:** bahut lucky hai re tu..

 **Flashback**

Sachin and Kaajal had just got married. Sachin's parents welcome Kaajal in their house.

 **At Night**

 **Sachin:** tum khush ho naa…hamari shaadi ho gayi..

 **Kaajal (tears):** main bahut khush hoon..ab hume koi alag nahi kar sakta…she wipes her tears.

 **Sachin:** Kaajal..hume tumhare Maa-Papa ko sab bataana hoga…

 **Kaajal:** issi baat ka darr lag raha hai..papa kya kahenge…kahin mujhe tumse door kar diya toh?

 **Sachin:** tum Kaajal Sharma nahi..ab tum Kaajal Mhatre ho…Sachin Mhatre ki _Baikoo (wife)…._ Aur meri baikoo ko koi mujhse cheen nahi sakta…

Kaajal smiles and hugs him. The next day Kaajal and Sachin go to meet Arjun.

 **Kaajal:** Papa…she hugs him…kaise hai aap? Yeh…yeh Sachin hai..

 **Sachin:** Namaste uncle..

 **Arjun (angry):** Kaajal…yeh yahan kya kar raha hai….Get out..meri beti ki zindagi se nikal jaoo…tum uske laayak nahi ho..

 **Kaajal:** papa…aap Sachin ki insult kar rahe hai…aur mujhe yeh bardaash nahi…

 **Arjun:** shut up…bardash nahi…hai kaun yeh..tumare papa ke saamne..kya aukaad hai iski?

 **Kaajal (holding his hands):** papa…Sachin mere pati hai..hum dono ne kal mandir me shaadi kar li. She shows her mangalsutra.

 **Arjun(slaps Kaajal):** Yeh kya kiya tumne….abhi ke abhi utaar pheko isse…he pulls her mangalsutra. Sachin holds Arjun's hands.

 **Sachin:** Sir..main manta hoon main haisiyat me aapse kam hoon..magar yeh badtameezi main khade khade nahi dekh sakta..Bhagwaan ko saakshi maankar maine yeh mangalsutra Kaajal ko pehnaaya hai…usse waada kiya hai har haal me raksha karoonga..chahe khatra aapse hi kyun na ho..

Arjun observes the fire in Sachin's eyes. He leaves the mangalsutra.

 **Arjun:** haisiyat! Haisiyat….tum ho kya cheez…tum hoge yahan ke promising cricketer magar tumhara career mere haath me hai..main chahoon toh tumhe banaa sakta hoon..yaa bigaad bhi sakta hoon..isliye samajhdaari dikhaao…yeh shaadi waadi bhool jaoo…

 **Sachin:** Mujhe meri kismat pe aur talent pe poora bharosa hai…aap ko jo karna hai who kijiye…filhaal hum dono aapka aashirwaad lene aaye the.. They both bend to seek his blessings.. Arjun turns his body away!

Kaajal walks out with tears in her eyes. A week later….

Sachin has come home tired after his job search. Kaajal serves him water.

 **Kaajal:** Kuch baat bani?

 **Sachin:** tum fikar mat karo..ho jaayega…mere club me matches 2 hafte me shuru ho jaayenge..iss baar dekhna tumhare wajah se Ranji team me select ho jaaonga..

 **Kaajal:** Meri wajah se?

 **Sachin:** kehte hai…shaadi ke baad har mard ka luck change ho jaata hai..lady luck jo aati hai uske life me..aur meri lady luck toh tum hi ho.. _maajhi baaikoo (my wife).._

There is a knock on the door. Sachin's father opens the door. Two-three policeman storm inside.

 **Police:** Sachin Mhatre _konn aahe? (who is sachin mhatre here).._

 **Sachin:** _mee aahe…kaay zhaala? (I am Sachin..whats the matter)_

 **Police:** search warrant…tumhare ghar ki talaashi leni hai..

The policemen start searching his house upside down. The whole family looks on confusedly and neighbours gather outside his house

 **Sachin:** Sir…baat kya hai? Kiss baat ka search warrant hai…

 **Police:** abhi pata chal jaayega..

A young constable comes from Sachin's room. He has a small packet in his hand.

 **Police:** Mr Sachin Mhatre..you are under arrest..

 **SachinF:** _Kaay? Kaay saab? (What?)_

 **Police:** Chalo..police thane…

A constable handcuffs Sachin. He is shocked and tries to free himself.

 **Sachin:** sir…sir…mereko kyun arrest kar rahe hai..maine kiya kya hai?

 **Police (showing packet):** Drugs supply karta hai naa tu? Tere cricket kit se yeh milaa hai…. _chala gheuun chalaa yaala (lets take him).._

Sachin cannot believe whats being said and begs and pleads everyone around. He is paraded in front of his neighbours and pulled into a van. He turns and looks up – his mother and wife are standing at the window weeping….

 **Neighbour:** Shaadi ke baad hi dekho kya ho gaya..isska toh luck hi kharab hai…

Sachin looks at Kaajal – his lady luck with tears in his eyes…..

 **Flashback over**

Sachin wipes his tears and gets down at his stop….

 **Will sachin accept Anmol? How long Can Anmol live with Sachin like this...**


	11. Chapter 11

Sachin walks to his room where he sees Anmol sitting glum faced.

 **Sachin:** kya ho gaya?

 **Anmol:** main bore ho raha hoon…mujhe khelna hai…magar yeh ladke khelne nahi de rahe hai

Sachin looks at the bunch of youngsters playing cricket. He approaches one of them.

 **Boy:** Arre Sachin bhaaai…..khelta hai kya? Bahut patli haalat hai apun ke team ki..

 **Sachin:** nahi..aaj main nahi…tum bass iss 'Raju' ko ek chance de doo..

 **Boy:** apun log match practice kar raha hai...ekdum real match hai…kacha limbo ko nahi le sakte..he dismisses Anmol..

 **Anmol:** kisko kacha limbo bola..dikhaoo kya kar sakta hoon..kitna runs chahiye..

 **Boy:** aillaaaa….bahut garam khoon hai re…waise philhaal 20 run chahiye…ek over me…tu kya karegaa..jaa baith jaa..hum log season ball se khel rahe hai..lag jaayegi…

Anmol snatches the bat and takes strike. Sachin stands and watches him. Something about the way he takes his batting stance and wears his cap reminds him strongly of somebody. He tries hard to remember all the faces he knows…many friends, other players pass through his mind…

Anmol waits for the ball, he connects and hits a huge six! Sachin raises his hand and shouts loudly – SiXXXXX…..

The bowler is angry and comes back with a faster run up and fire in his eyes. He heaves the ball with all his might expecting the ball to break Anmol's head. Instead a cool Anmol swats the ball like a fly..

 **Sachin:** SIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…..

In a matter of two more balls Anmol scores a quick fire 24 – six off every ball he has faced sealing the win!.. His team mates hoist him on their shoulders. Sachin comes and hugs him clapping..

 **Sachin (tipping Anmol cap):** tu toh ekdum Tendulkar hai re…

 **Boy:** Sachin bhai…yeh toh sixer bilkul tere maafik maarta hai..kasam se tum dono ki Jodi ekdum Sachin-Sehwag ki hogi..

That time it strikes Sachin…Anmol reminded him of his younger self….Sachin is amazed…he feels he has gone back in time and watched a 9 yr old 'Sachin' playing. Anmol removes his cap and wipes his sweat.

 **Anmol:** Chale….I am hungry…he blurts in english…

 **Sachin:** kya bola? Tu..tujhe English aati hai?

 **Anmol (thinking quick):** woh..jidhar main kaam karta tha..wahan ek saab ne sikhaaya…

 **Sachin:** tune kabhi bataya nahi..tu kahan kaam karta tha?

 **Anmol (pretending stomach ache):** Bahut dukh raha hai….bhook lagi hai…main ghar jaa raha hoon..

He rushes to his house sighing a relief.

 **PurviM:** aa gaya tu Rajuuu? Aaja…khaana khaa..yeh dekh teri man pasand bhindi sabji banaayi hai..

 **Anmol (making face):** Bhindiiiiiiii…..cheeee…mujhe nahi khaana..

 **PurviM (taking a morsel):** arre aise kaise? Aajaa main tujhe khilaati hoon..

Anmol runs out to Sachin's house. He hides under his bed.

 **Sachin:** arre…yeh kya? Idhar kya chupaa hai..bahar nikal..he pulls him out with his legs…

Purvi enters the room with two plates of food.

 **Purvi:** idhar chupaa hai kya..chal chup chaap khaana khaale..maa ne bahut saalon ke baad aaj khaana banayaa hai…uska dil mat todd..

 **Sachin:** tu rakh de..main khilaa doonga..waise kya banaya hai Maaji ne?

 **Purvi (removing cloth):** she inhales the scent…bhindiiiiii…

 **Sachin/Anmol:** bhindiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..they make a face..Purvi glares at both of them

 **Purvi (hands on hips):** chup chaap khaa lo…nahi toh Maa ko bhejoo yahan?

 **Sachin:** arre nahi…hum khaa lenge..tum jaoo..he pushes her out of the house..

 **Sachin:** hash…gayi maharani bahar..

 **Anmol:** mujhe bhindi nahi khaani..tumhe khaana ho toh khaalo..

 **Sachin:** Bhindi toh mujhe bhi nahi pasand…kya karoon..Maaji ne pyar se banaya hai…jabse aaya hoon..Purvi aur uski Maa ne hi roz khaana diyaa hai..he takes a small piece of chapatti and takes it near to Anmol's mouth. He declines, making a face. Sachin shrugs his shoulders and eats it.

 **Anmol:** agar bhindi pasand nahi toh khaa kaise lete ho?

 **Sachin (smiles):** Mujhe pasand nahi..magar isse khaake mujhe kisike yaad aa jaati hai..usse bhindi bahut pasand thi…he smiles thinking about Kaajal fondly..

Anmol comes forward and takes a bite from Sachin's hand.

 **Sachin:** ab aaya naa line pe…Anmol smiles and they both continue to remember the times they have spent with Kaajal in past..

 **Arjun-Lakshmi**

 **Lakshmi (crying):** kahan hai mera Anmol….kya hua hoga uske saath….bechaare ne kuch khaaya hoga kya?

 **Arjun (sad):** Lakshmi…ronaa bandh karo…Vineet aata hi hoga…Vineet enters the house.

 **Lakshmi:** Vinuuuu…kuch pata chala..Anmol ke baare me

 **Vineet:** Nahi Maa..kuch bhi nahi…Anmol jaise..jaise gayab hi ho gaya hai…naa koi suraag…naa koi ransom call..hum sirf intezaar kar sakte hai..police talaash rahi hai usse..jaldi mil jaayega…

 **Lakshmi:** mere Kaajal ki ek hi nishaani hai…aur usse bhi maine kho diyaaa…kho diyaa..she cries…

 **Purvi house**

Anmol is sleeping with Purvi's mother. He is getting a nightmare that his grandfather is back and he is taking him away. He tries hard to resist and ends up screaming 'Papaaaa…paapppaaaaa..' in his sleep.

 **Purvi (shaking him awake):** uthhhh…arrre…uthhhh..tu sapna dekh raha hai…

 **Anmol (hugging Purvi):** Mujhe papa ko chodke nahi jaana…nahi jaana…mujhe Papa ke paas hi rehna hai..he breaks free and runs to Sachin's room. he knocks on his door, Sachin opens it and Anmol jumps on him hugging him tight.

 **Sachin:** arrre…kya hua..kya kar raha hai..he tries to remove him, but Anmol tightens his grip..

 **Anmol:** mujhe akela mat chodooo papa..please papaa..

 **Sachin:** main tera Papa nahi hoon..yeh kya kar raha hai..Purviiiii…Purvi….le jaa isse..

Purvi looks at the way Anmol is crying, he hugs Sachin more tight.

 **Purvi:** sachin…usne koi buraa sapna dekha..isliye aisa kar raha hai..rehne de…aaj raat apni kholi me sulaa de isko..subah aake main leke jaati hoon isko..

 **Sachin:** arrre…aise kaise? Mujhe kaam pe jaana hai….

 **Anmol (whispering in his ears):** please..mujhe mat chodo…..please…Sachin can feel his tears on his shoulders.

 **Sachin:** theekh hai..aaj ki raat so jaa yahi…he bids goodbye to Purvi and shuts his door.

 **Sachin:** huhhh..sojaaa..

 **Anmol (wiping tears):** mujhe thapki do..

Sachin lays next to him and pats his head. Anmol holds his finger tight and within minutes sleeps.

 **Sachin (mind):** pata nahi kya lagaav hai tere saath…he fondles his hairs…agar mera koi beta hota toh bilkul tere jaise hi hota..Sachin goes back in time…

 **Flashback**

Sachin and Kaajal have started dating and meet often. They meet in a park and Sachin spends his time waiting for Kaajal. He is playing cricket.

 **Kaajal:** Sachinnnnn…she waves to him.

 **Sachin (checking his watch):** phir late….aaj kya bahana hai…

 **Kaajal:** kuch khaas nahi…taxi nahi mil rahi thi..

 **Sachin (hitting ball):** achaaa…

 **Kaajal:** cricket chodo…yahan aao..

 **Sachin:** nahi aa sakta..mujhe inn bacho ko match jeetana hai..baithi raho audience me….mere sixer pe taaliyaan maarna

Kaajal sighs and waits for him. She watches as he plays with the kids and finally after some time he comes to her.

 **Sachin:** kya dekh rahi thi?

 **Kaajal:** kuch nahi..tumhe bacho ke saath khelta dekh yeh soch rahi thi…ki tum kitne ache daddy banoge future me..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Daddyyy..abhi se…

 **Kaajal (blushing):** dhatt….Sachin ek ..ek baat puchoon..

 **Sachin (holding her hand):** puchoo naa..

 **Kaajal:** Hamare bête ka naam kya rakhenge?

 **Sachin (shock):** Beta…kahin tum pregnant? Lekin hamari shaadi bhi nahi huyi…

 **Kaajal (angry):** Shut up…aisa kuch nahi hai…her mood changes.. bolo naa

 **Sachin (thinking):** hmmmm…hamara job hi bacha ho..naam ekdum unique hona chahiye..ekdum wajandaaar…

 **Kaajal:** achaaaa….hai koi aisa naam tumhare dil me?

 **Sachin (holding her close):** Kaajal…who hamara pyaar hoga…jo iss duniya me sabse khoobsurat hai..keemti hai…Anmol hai….

 **Kaajal (excited):** Anmol…wow!...

 **Sachin (clueless):** anmol?

 **Kaajal:** tumne kaha naa..hamara pyaar khoobsurat hai, anmol hai..toh hamare bache ka naam Anmol rakhenge..chaahe ladka ho yaa ladki..

 **Sachin (lying down on grass):** Mujhe toh ladka hi chahiye…dekhna Kaajal main usse bilkul apni tarah banaaoonga…Indian Cricket team captain Anmol Sachin Mhatre !

 **Kaajal (laughs):** pehle khud toh ban jaaooo..captain sahab..

 **Flashback over**

Sachin watches over a sleeping Anmol. He lays down and sleeps…

 **Next day morning**

Anmol wakes up to the sounds of someone sweeping the floor. He rubs his eyes open – its Purvi.

 **Purvi:** uth gayaa…Good maarning….ab chalo…mujhe kaam pe jaana hai… Anmol looks around.

 **Anmol (scared):** papa kahan gaye?

 **Purvi:** sachinnn? Who toh naake pe baal katwaane gaya hai…chal tu bhi tayyar ho jaa phataafat…main tere waaste doodh leke aati hai..

Anmol yawns and walks into the bathroom, still sleepy… Purvi comes back with milk and proceeds to fold the bedsheet and straighten the mattress. She picks the bedsheet and beats against the mattress to remove the dust, when something falls off it. It slides beneath the small table. Purvi bends and tries to see but its dark and dusty below. She uses a broom to get it out. It's a thin chain in between lots of dust. She dusts and straightens it. She recognizes it of Anmol's.

 **Purvi:** arre..Rajuu (everyone has named Anmol as Raju) ki chain…Rajuuuuuuu..she calls, he doesn't reply. She cleans it with her hands and sees a heart shaped locket, which is now open.

 **Purvi:** waah..kya laacket hai…ekdum hindi phillum jaisa…khul jaa simsim waala….she smiles and takes it closer to her eyes…there are two pictures framing both sides of the locket..

She dusts it some more and blows air. She smiles and looks at the picture- one side is of a beautiful woman and the second side is of – SACHINNNN….

 **Sachin:** Purvi…tujhe kitni baar bola hai..mere kholi me jhadoo mat kar..main kar loonga..

She gets startled and hides the chain and locket in her fist. She is confused and wants to make sure its Sachin's picture that she has seen.

 **Sachin:** Purviii…Purviiii…tujhe kaam pe nahi jaana..tere "Mak donnaaa' me..he laughs..

Purvi turns around, her face a mixture of confusion, shock and disbelief.

 **Sachin (worried):** Kya hua? tera chehra…he comes closer and checks her forehead..tere maathe pe itna paseena…

 **Purvi (touching forehead):** woh…woh..jhadooo maar rahi thi..bahut garmi hai..she wipes the sweat..

 **Sachin:** Raaju kidhar hai? Uth gaya?

 **Purvi:** kyaaa? Raaju…Raaju..she is still confused…

Raju comes out of the bathroom, Purvi holds the chain tightly in her fist and rushes out to her room. she goes to the kitchen and slowly takes the chain out and opens the locket again…The beautiful woman is still smiling and the handsome face of Sachin looks at her….still smiling !

 **So now Purvi knows there is some connection between Sachin and Anmol...what will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anmol:** Didi..bhookh lagi hai..naashte me kya hai?

 **Purvi:** kya? Naashta..rukh main deti hai..

Anmol takes his cricket bat and shadow practices.

 **Purvi:** sunn…main Sachin ki kholi me jhadoo maar rahi thi toh yeh neeche se mila..yeh teri hai naa? she hands the chain to him. He looks at her in shock.

 **Anmol(mind):** Meri chain…shayad sote waqt gir gayi..oh god..usme toh Mamaa Papa ka photo hai..kahin issne dekh toh nahi liya naa..

 **Purvi:** aise kya dekh raha hai..tera ich hai naa..toh lee…

 **Anmol:** nahi…nahi toh..he lies, thinking he will take it afterwards.

 **Purvi:** pakka yeh chain tera nahi hai?

 **Anmol:** haan….

 **Purvi:** ek min..zaraa sochne de..she thinks something keeping her index finger on her chin..she smiles at Anmol and strokes his cheek lovingly…

 **Purvi:** Rajuuuuuu…she calls his name extra sweetly..

 **Anmol (scared):** Haan ..didi…

 **Purvi:** tu mere kholi me kitne din se reh raha hai?

 **Anmol:** Pata nahi…

 **Purvi:** achaaaa…kitne din se khaana khaa raha hai?

 **Anmol:** nahi pata didi..

 **Purvi:** Nahi pata hai..theekh hai…hmmmmm…tu shayad 7 din se yahi reh raha hai aur fukat ka khaana thooos raha hai…tere pe jo kharach rahi hai main…uska rokda kaun dega?

 **Anmol:** Rokdaa?

 **Purvi:** paisa…moneyyy…ab samajh me aaya tere..

 **Anmol (making sad face):** mere paas paise nahi hai didi..aapko pata hai naa..mujhe who log kitna maarte the..he fake cries, hugging her.

 **Purvi:** chal yeh natak bandh kar….paisa nahi hai..theekh hai..toh yeh sone ka chain main bech deti hoon…hisaab baraabar…fittooos (even game) theekh hai..she prepares to leave.

 **Anmol:** ek min…yeh chain..he has tears in his eyes…yeh chain meri hai..

 **Purvi:** chal jhoote….chain ki chamak dekh ke jhooth bol raha hai..tere paas aisi chain kaise aayegi..tu toh gareeb hai naa…tujhe toh majdoor banaake kaam karvaate the naa..toh yeh kya Diwali baksheesh me mili hai? She yells..

 **Anmol (crying):** Didi..yeh meri Mamma ki ek hi nishaani hai..yeh meri mamma ki chain hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** mamma?

 **Anmol (opening the locket):** Didi..yeh meri Mamma hai Kaajal…aur yeh Papa …Sachin..main sach me Sachin ka beta hoon….wohi mere Papa hai..

He hugs Purvi and cries. Purvi is shocked. This is too much for her. Sachin is Anmol's father!

 **Purvi:** kya? Sachin shaadishudaa hai? Lekin usne kabhi bataya nahi..

Anmol is sobbing now. She wipes his tears and smiles at him.

 **Purvi (nervous):** Tumhari Maa kahan hai?

 **Anmol (tears):** Mamaa nahi hai…bhagwaan ke paas chali gayi..he sobs loudly now.

Purvi sits back now. She cannot process the emotions she has in her heart. Sachin is or was married…he has a child and now his wife is dead!

 **Purvi:** agar Sachin tera papa hai..toh tujhe pehchaanta kyun nahi?

 **Anmol:** pata nahi…maine Papa ko uss din mall me pehli baar dekha..mujhe kabhi bataya nahi Naanu ne ki papa kahan hai…

He tells his story to Purvi, how it was always Kaajal with him , she died a few years back, his life in hostel, his accidental discovery that his father is in Mumbai, how he ran away from school and by luck ran into Sachin..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** main sochti thi…hum gareebon ke hi life me hi problem hai…magar tu…hmmff…aage kya karne ka socha hai tune?

 **Anmol:** Papa ke saath rehna chahta hoon

 **Purvi:** toh sach bol de….bol de tu uska beta hai…

 **Anmol:** mujhe darr lag raha hai..papa baat baat pe police ke paas jaane ki baat karte hai..kahin mujhe naanu ke paas naa bhej de..ek baar Naanu ke paas gaya toh phir mujhe phir kabhi Papa ke paas nahi aane denge..

He hugs Purvi and cries.

 **Anmol:** Didi..please..aap Papa se kuch mat kahiye..pleaseee..

 **Purvi (agreeing):** Theekh hai…

 **Purvi:** tera naam kya hai?

 **Anmol (smile):** Anmol…

 **Purvi:** bahut acha naam hai….chal nashta kar le..

Sachin comes in the room.

 **Sachin:** arre…yeh kya ….tum dono kya baate kar rahe ho?

 **Anmol:** kuch nahi Papa…

 **Sachin:** kitni baar kaha hai…main tera papa nahi hoon…

 **Purvi:** arre rehne de naa…waise bhi tera agar koi beta hota..toh aisaich dikhta naa…Raju…tu bindaas sachin ko papa bulaa..main dekhti hai kaise tujhe rokta hai…khaana bandh kar doongi haan…

 **Sachin:** tujhe bahut shauq hai….logon ko baap banaane ka…toh phir theekh hai…Raju..agar main tera papa hoon..toh aaj se yeh teri Mummy hai…chal isko mummy bulaa..

 **Anmol (angry):** Nahi…yeh meri mamma nahi hai..nahi hai..he rushes out in anger…

 **Sachin:** arre isko kya ho gaya…dekha Purvi…who tujhe apni mummy bhi nai bolna chahta..mujhe kyun papa papa bulaata hai phhir…arre..tujhe kya hua?

 **Purvi (turning back,wiping tears):** kuch nahi Sachin..tu jaa…Anmo….mera matlab Raju ko leke aa..usne..usne kuch khaaya nahi hai.

Sachin leaves, Purvi sits and sobs.

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh kya kar diya Purvi tune…tu aise marad se pyaar kar baithi..jo..jo shaadi shudaa hai…uska ek bachaa hai….tujhe lagta tha aaj tak usne tereko chuaa nahi kyunki who tereko pyaar karta hai…lekin who toh shayad aaj bi apni biwi se pyaar karta hai…she sobs.

 **Cricket ground**

Anmol is sitting watching big boys play. He misses his mother very badly. He cannot think of anyone taking his mother's place. How did Sachin- his own dad easily ask him to call Purvi his mother…how could he even think she could replace Kajal !

 **Sachin:** arre…tu idhar baitha hai..chal..ghar chal..Purvi tera wait kar rahi hai…

 **Anmol:** mujhe nahi khaana…

 **Sachin (sitting next to him):** kyun? Roj subah toh haathi jaisa khaata hai naa..arre chal naa..naashte me pohaa banaya hai..Purvi ne banaaya hai…

 **Anmol:** Kya Purvi..Purvi…Purvi…subah se uska naam bole jaa rahe hai…kya hai woh? Theekh se English bolna bhi nahi aata usko….kabhi school bhi gayi hai kya? Jab dekho gaaliyan hi bolti hai…aisi aurat ko main mummy kyun bulaoon?

 **Sachin (angry):** kaisi baat kar raha hai? Arre woh nahi hoti toh aaj pata nahi tu kahan hota..main toh ussi din police ke paas jaane waala tha..usne rok liya mujhe…itne din se uske ghar pe thehra hai..uska bhai banke…tera kitna khayal rakhti hai….main jab se aaya hoon…mera bhi khayal rakha hai usne…aur tu kya English ki baaten kar raha hai..tujhe koi saab ne 2-4 shabd sikhaa diya toh tu kya Englishman ban gaya?

 **Anmol (angry):** woh meri mamma nahi hai…he yells..

 **Sachin:** toh main kaunsa tera papa hoon…mujhe bhi mat bulaa papa..aur waise bhi main toh aise hi usse chidhaane ke liye bol raha tha..tu kyun tave ke jaise garam ho gaya..

 **Anmol:** sorry..pata nahi…meri mamma kaisi hogi yeh sochke mujhe ronaa aa gaya…he wipes his tears.

 **Sachin (softly):** Maa ki yaad aa rahi hai tujhe? Tune teri Maa ko dekha hai?

 **Anmol (looking into his eyes, lying):** Nahi…nahi dekha hai..

 **Sachin:** aur papa?

Anmol hugs him. Sachin pats his back and picks him up just like that to take to Purvi's house.

 **On the way**

 **Some big boy:** ohhh Sachin bhaaaiii..

 **Sachin:** arre Vicky…kya hua?

 **Vicky:** acha hua idhar hi mil gaye..main tere kholi me hi jaa raha tha…aata hai kya? Bada match hai…Dongripada me…

 **Sachin:** match? Nahi yaar..

 **Vicky:** chal naa bhaai…zaroorat hai Tendulkar ki….tere saath me yeh virat kohli ko bhi le chal..he points to Anmol

 **Sachin:** isko khelne denge kya?

 **Vicky:** haan haan..kyun nahi…jeetne waali team ko 5000 Rs milega…man of the match ko 2000 rs…aur apna sponsor hai naa..Abdul Bhaai…jeetne pe Ustad hotel me akhi team ko biryani freee…chal naaa..

 **Anmol (excited):** chalo naa..Papa..

 **Sachin(smiles):** Chal teekh hai..

 **Anmol hostel**

Mohan, the peon joins the school early.

 **Mohan:** Father…mujhe jaldi kyun aane bola aapne?…main toh 2 din ke baad waise hi aane waala tha

 **Principal:** yahan urgent kaam hai Mohan….police har do din me aati hai..security ke intezaam dekhne..case ke baare me puch taach karne..saare staff ki chutti cancel kar di maine..

 **Mohan (surprise):** Police? Security? Kya ho gaya Father..

 **Principal (sigh):** Anmol Sharma…Arjun Sharma ji ka pota hamare hostel se gayab ho gaya…7 din pehle..

 **Mohan (shock):** Kya? 7 din pehle? Jiss din main Mumbai gaya? Arre uske ek din pehle toh main usko milaa thaa..

 **Principal:** kya? Tumne usse kuch baat ki? Kya kaha usne? Tumhe kuch pata hai kya?

 **Arjun Lakshmi house**

 **Arjun:** Vinit….kya kaha inspector ne phone pe?

 **Vinit:** unhe kuch lead mili hai…who aa rahe hai ghar pe humse baat karne..

 **Lakshmi (getting up):** Kya? Mera Anmol…Anmol mil gaya? Kahan hai woh?

 **Vinit:** Maaa…aap aaram karo…woh abhi mila nahi hai..shayad achi khabar hi ho..jaldi mil jaayega..

The inspector arrives.

 **Inspector:** Mr Sharma humne aaj school peon Mohan se pooch taach ki..aur hame pata chala ki Anmol ki aur uski kuch baat huyi thi..Anmol ke gayab hone ke pehle..

 **Arjun:** toh phir aap uss Mohan se puchiye..kahan hai mera potaa…ussine kidnap kiya hoga..

 **Inspector:** calm down Mr Sharma….hame yeh pata chala ki Anmol ne Mohan se baaton baaton me uske Mumbai jaane ki details nikaal liye the..

 **Arjun:** Mumbai? Main samjhaa nahi

 **Inspector:** Mohan apne family ke saath Mumbai jaane waala tha…Anmol ne usse badi chaalaaki se saare details nikalwaaye…who kitne baje jaane waala hai, kitne log hai..kaise jaane waala hai etc etc..

 **Vinit:** toh aapki yeh lagta hai Anmol Mumbai gaya hai?

 **Inspector:** ho sakta hai…Mr Sharma..aapko kya lagta hai…kya Anmol kissise milne jaa sakta hai Mumbai? Kya uska koi khaas wahan rehta hai? Waise 10 saal pehle aap bhi Mumbai me rehte the naa?

 **Arjun (angry):** 10 saal pehle main rehta tha…maine who shaher hamesha hamesha ke liye chodd diya..ab wahan hamara kuch nahi hai..kuch nahi..

 **Inspector:** Okay Mr Sharma…phir toh koi ummeed nahi abhi…itne bade shaher me waise bhi dhoondna mushkil hai…hum koshish jaari rakhenge…Good day…The inspector leaves..

Arjun walks to his bedroom and shuts the door. He takes his phone and calls his best friend – ACP Pradyuman (CID – Mumbai).

 **Will Arjun track Anmol? Will Sachin love Anmol as his son...keep reading..**

 **Wishing a happy Ramadan to all those who celebrate this festival across the world...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies..I am very late...Thank you for the interest in this story. Kindly read and my dear silent viewers, please drop in your reviews too..I know you all love Sachvi..I love them too..i will try my best to not be late and complete this father-son story...**

Arjun comes out of his room. Lakshmi and Vinit stand up and have lots of questions in their eyes.

 **Vinit:** papa..aap..kisse baat kar rahe the?

 **Arjun (angry):** apne jigri dost Mumbai CID ke ACP Pradyuman se..wohi mujhe mera Anmol dilaa sakta hai..

 **Vinit (surprise):** CID? Magar police toh kaam kar rahi hai naa case pe..

 **Arjun (angry):** Kya kaaam kar rahi hai? Haan…itne din se mere pote ko dhoondh nahi paayi…mujhe inse koi ummeed nahi hai..Main uss Sachin ko sazaa dilaakar rahoonga

 **Lakshmi:** Sachin? Yeh sab Sachin ne kiya hai?

 **Vinit:** nahi papa…Sachin ke saath hamara koi connection hi nahi hai…jail se chootne ke baad koi khabar bhi nahi hai..usse toh yeh tak nahi pata uska ek beta hai Anmol..nahi papa..Sachin aisa nahi kar sakta..

 **Arjun:** sachin aisa nahi kar sakta hai …magar Anmol toh kar sakta hai naa…tumhe abhi tak samajh nahi aaya Vinit…main manaa karta tha tumhe…Sachin ke baare me mat bataoo..tumne uske dimaag me yeh saari baaten daal di…ab dekho..woh chala gaya naa…main poore yakeen ke saath keh sakta hoon Anmol Mumbai me hi hai…Sachin ko dhoondne gaya hai who…tum jaante ho naa who shaher kaisa hai?zaraa socho…hamara Anmol akela hai…pata nahi kiss galli ya sadak pe hai woh…he starts to cry.

 **Vinit:** Papa…aap fikar mat kijiye..main..main aaj hi Mumbai jaata hoon..kuch karta hoon main..

 **Arjun:** Tum akele nahi…main bhi chalta hoon tumhare saath…

 **Mumbai, cricket match..**

Sachin is batting and hitting sixes, but he is running out of partners as they all keep getting out.

 **Anmol (to captain):** Mujhe ek chance do naa..main bhi Papa ki tarah six maarna chahta hoon..

 **Captain:** yeda ho gaya hai kya? Ek hi wicket bachaa hai..gaya match haath se..ehhh..Vickkyy..ready ho jaa..last batting teri hogi..

Another wicket falls down, Vicky is ready to go but Anmol pushes him and runs with his bat to the ground and quickly takes batting position.

 **Captain:** Abeee…kya kar raha hai..bahar nikal..saala marwaayegaa..

 **Vicky:** jaane do bhaai..mere se toh acha hi khelta hai..Agar saamne Sachin hai..toh yeh toh Virat Kohli hai…abhi dekho kaise sixers ki baarish hogi..

True to the words, Anmol hits huge sixes off the bowler. The over changes and Sachin takes strike.

 **Anmol:** Papa…strike mujhe denaa haan..do hi overs hai..mujhe sixer maarna hai…

 **Sachin:** pichle over me 4 sixers maare…bass nahi hua kya?

 **Anmol:** nahi..aapne abhi tak 10 maare hai..mujhe aapse zyada maarne hai..

Father-son indulge in a sixers contest. The spectators cover their heads as they both battle it out to hit the most and the largest sixers.. The bowling team is frustrated.

The match gets over with Sachin's six and two balls are remaining. The batting team runs to the ground and lifts Sachin up. Anmol is standing in the corner sulking

 **Sachin:** kya hua chote…aise mooh latka ke kyun khada hai?

 **Anmol:** 2 balls baaki the…mujhe ek sixer aur maarne diya hota..match hi khatam kar diya..

 **Man of the match**

 **Announcer:** aaj ka man of the match award – Sachin Mhatre…..

Sachin walks to receive the award and cash prize. He smiles and before accepting the award takes the mike.

 **Sachin:** sahi boloon toh aaj ek nahi…do man of the match the..ek main aur doosra …who chota saa Virat Kohli….Raju…

Everyone cheers and Anmol walks up to receive the trophy. Sachin picks him up on his shoulders and they all dance with his team mates.

 **Man (to Sachin):** acha khelta hai…ek offer hai tere waaste..

 **Sachin:** Offer? Kya offer?

 **Man:** 4 din me galli cricket matches shuru hoyegaa…bahut paisa hai..tu haan bole toh ek team me jagah hai…khelega?

 **Purvi home**

 **Purvi (mind):** Anmol Sachin ka beta hai…aur uski biwi Kaajal..woh to hiss duniya me heyich nahi..kitna pyaar karta hai apni biwi se…10 saal ho gaye…koi khabar nahi…aaram se apni life me aage badh sakta tha..she wipes her tears..magar shayad aaj bhi who uske dil me hai..aur Anmol…main inn sab ke beech me kaise aa sakti hai…mujhe kuch karna hoga..Anmol aur Sachin ko milaana hoga..

Sachin and Anmol enter her house talking excitedly.

 **Sachin:** Purviii…dekh aaj hum dono man of the match ban gaye...

 **Anmol:** didi…bahut bhookh lagi hai…khaane me kya hai?

 **Purvi (turning):** Khaane me zaher hai…khaayega?

 **Sachin:** Purvi…aise kya bol rahi hai..bachaa khaana maang raha hai naa..de dooo jo banaya hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** yeh mera ghar hai..koi mandir nahi..bhooke nango ko khaana khilaane…maine khaana sirf teen logon ke liye banaya hai…Sachin tu baith..main khaana lagaati hoon..

 **Sachin (disbelief):** Purvi..kya ho gaya hai tujhko…bache ko bhooka rakhegi..arre kal tak toh usko tera bhai maanti thi naa..

 **Purvi(angry):** haan maanti thi apna Raju..magar sachaai toh yahich hai naa..yeh apna Raju nahi hai…pata nahi kahan se aa gaya mooh uthaake…kya pata koi chor wor hoga…kal mere naa hone pe Ma aka gala kaatke kuch leke bhaag gaya toh? Ehhh..tu jaa idhar se abhi ke abhi jaaa..she takes his clothes and throws out of her house…chal..nikal…kalti maar.. she drags Anmol by his hand..

 **Sachin (angry, raising hand):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..she shuts her eyes ready to bear his slap…but it never comes..she opens her eyes…Sachin has controlled himself and he curls his raised hand into a fist. Purvi has never seen him this angry before…

 **Purvi (scared):** sach..innnn..

 **Sachin (snapping back):** Mat le mera naam..tere dil me iss bache ke liye zaraa bhi pyaar nahi hai…hmmff..socha tha dhandha chodd diyaa..tu sudhar gayi hogi…magar main hi bhool gaya thaa..tere jaise ladkiyan kabhi sudharti nahi…tujhe Raju ka yahan rehna pasand nahi hai naa…theekh hai…Raju mere saath rahega ab se…Chal raju…

Sachin takes Anmol away. He looks back at Purvi, she turns and wipes her tears away. She sits down and cries for the loss of her brother like Raju and her only love – Sachin..

 **Sachin and Anmol**

Anmol looks at Sachin's face. He looks hurt and sad. Sachin takes him to a small hotel and orders food for both of them. Sachin sees Anmol eating hungrily and smiles fondly.

 **Flashback**

Sachin is waiting for Kaajal outside a temple. He looks at her coming with huge bags.

 **Sachin:** yeh kya Kaajal..kabse wait kar raha hoon..yeh bags me kya hai?

 **Kaajal:** chalo toh..bataati hoon..she walks past the temple and goes to a small ground. Small kids are selling lots of stuff – agarbatti, flowers, pooja thaali etc..They all are dressed shabbily and probably have not had food.

Kaajal opens the bags – there are food packets. She takes Sachin's help and distributes food. The kids all have smiling faces at the end of it.

 **Kids:** Thank ooo _taai (elder sister)_..Thank ooo dada (elder brother)…

 **Sachin:** yeh sab kya hai Kaajal?

 **Kaajal (wiping tears):** Main kal iss mandir me aayi thi..ek choti se bachi ko bhook se rote dekha…yeh bache itni choti umar me kitna kaam karte hai..sirf do roti ke liye…maine soch liya…har hafte main aise bacho ko free me khaana khilaaongi..

 **Sachin:** kitna sundar dil hai tumhara Kaajal…

 **Flashback over**

 **Sachin (thinking):** Kaajal…aaj bhi tumhari koi naa koi baat yaad aati hai..kitna sundar aur bada dil hai tumhara…toh kya uss bade dil me mere liye ab koi jagah nahi hai? He becomes sad.

 **Anmol:** papa…aap kuch khaa kyun nahi rahe ho?

 **Sachin:** mujhe bhook nahi hai…tumne khaa liya? Aur kuch chaahiye?

 **Vinit and Arjun**

 **Arjun:** Pradyuman..Thanks yaar…bass ab tujhse ummeed hai meri..mera pota Anmol..pata nahi kahan hogaa..he starts sobbing

 **Pradyuman:** relax Arjun….bahut jald tera potaa mil jaayega..mere do officers jail gaye hai…tumhare damaad Sachin ki information nikaalne..dekhna 2 din ke andar andar tera pota yahan hoga..tere saamne..

 **Sachin and Anmol**

Sachin and Anmol reach home and he starts to pack his belongings. Purvi comes to check on the father-son duo.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..kahin jaa rahe ho?

 **Sachin (not looking at her):** haan…yeh kholi khaali kar raha hoon..

 **Purvi (sad):** Kya? Kyun?

 **Sachin:** kyunki main aisi jagah nahi rehna chahta jahan itne matlabi padosi rehte ho..Rajuu..chal..Maaji ka aashirwaad le lete hai..

Sachin and Anmol step inside Purvi's house.

 **PurviM:** arre…raaju…kahan tha tu? Dopahar se gayab hai? Arre Sachin…yeh kya…samaam baandha hai..kahin jaa rahe ho?

 **Sachin (sad smile):** Kuch nahi..thode din apne gaav jaa raha hoon…yeh Raju zidd kar raha hai..toh usse bhi le jaa raha hoon..ek hafte me aa jaoonga..he lies.

 **PurviM:** achaaa..theekh hai…magar iska dhyaan rakhna hai..time pe khaana khilaa dena.

 **Sachin (touching her feet):** Ji Maaji…aap fikar mat kijiye..he looks at Purvi..main khud bhooka rahoonga magar Raju ko zaroor khilaaoonga..

She looks down, stung by his sarcasm and hides her tears very well. He steps to leave, when he comes back to Purvi.

 **Sachin:** jaa raha hoon…Maaji ka khayal rakhna..agar maine kuch kabhi galat kiya ya bola ho toh maaf kar dena….

 **Purvi (looking up):** Sachinnnn….

He leaves walking ahead with Anmol. Anmol looks behind, he sees a tearful Purvi waving him bye. She indicates with her eyes and fingers for him to not tell Sachin the truth.

 **Pradyuman office:**

 **Nikhil:** sir..woh Sachin Mhatre ki background check kar li humne…yah Mumbai ka rehne waala hai…Dadar Railway colony me rehta thaa…uske ghar pe koi nahi hai magar..uske parents ki maut ho gayi hai..colony waalo ka kehna hai jail se chootne pe wahan aaya tha…uske baad wahan kabhi dikha nahi hai..humne uske poorane college me bhi poochtaach ki..wahan bhi nahi gaya hai..

Jail se yeh pata chala ki uski dosti kuch underworld ke logon se ho gayi thi jail me..unme yeh Iqbal Damdi uska cell mate thaa…aaj kal yeh gayab hai…khabriyon ko alert kar diya hai…jaldi kuch pata lag jaayega sir..

 **Pradyuman:** Hmmm…Iqbal Damdiiii…

 **Sachin and Anmol, new house**

 **Neighbour:** suniye.. _bhauuu.._ aap naye hai naa…ghar kaisa laga…

 **Sachin:** aayiye naa..sab theekh hai…

 **Neighbor:** _barra baara (okay okay)…aapan pan maharashtrian aahot kaa? (are you maharashtrian)_

 **Sachin:** _ho kaaka…(yes uncle)…mee Sachin Mhatre…(I am Sachin Mhatre)_

 **Neighbor:** _arre waah…_ aur yeh chota ladka..aapka beta hai kya?

 **Sachin (smiles):** haan…mera beta hai…Raju…Anmol looks at him with happiness..

The neighbor talks some more and leaves.

 **Anmol:** aapne mujhe aapka beta kaha?

 **Sachin:** ab tum mujhe Papa Papa bulaaoge toh mujhe tumhe beta hi manna padega na..

 **Anmol (hugging him):** Thank you Papa..

Sachin hugs him back. He feels a strange familiarity with this little boy. Its as if he is known to him since a long time..

 _ **Sachin has somewhere accepted Anmol (Raju) as his son...what will happen when he actually comes to know the truth...ACP is closing on Sachin...will they get Anmol back? Will Purvi be back in Sachin's life again...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**recap:** Sachin Mhatre, an upcoming cricketer is arrested shortly after his marriage to Kajal on drug charges. He is sent to jail for 10 years. his life changes completely after releasing from jail. His parents are dead, his wife never contacted him in these 10 years. He starts a new life in a chawl doing odd jobs for gangsters and befriends a young prostitute - Purvi (Dolly). unknown to him, his wife kajal is dead and his son Anmol studies in a boarding school. Anmol overhears that Sachin is in Mumbai and runs to meet him. With luck he runs into Sachin and starts living with him and does not tell him the truth..A lovely father-son bond develops...Now read on..

 **Arjun in CID bureau**

 **Arjun (angry):** Pradyuman..meri samajh me nahi aa raha ki tumhari team itna kyun time le rahi hai…har ek din meri tension aur badhaate jaa raha hai..

 **Pradyuman:** Dekh Arjun..hum log poori koshish kar rahe hai..tu shaant hojaa….tera potaa mil jayega..

 **Nikhil:** Sir…Iqbal Damdi pakda gaya hai..aur hume usse yeh pata chala hai ki Sachin Mhatre Goonga Chawl me bhade pe rehta hai…Mayur aur Divya gaye hai puch taach karne..

 **Pradyuman:** good work Nikhil..dekha Arjun…ab pata chal jayega..bahut jald..

 **Chawl, Mayur and Divya**

 **PurviM:** 2 din ho gaye…Raju ki koi khabar nahi aayi..Sachin ka koi phone aaya kya Purvi..

 **Purvi (lying):** haan..main bataana bhoolich gayi…Raju theekh hai…Gaav me maze kar raha hai…

 **PurviM:** chalo acha hai…waise ek baat puchoon tujhse?

 **Purvi (cooking):** kya Maa?

 **PurviM:** Sachin acha ladka hai naa…kamaa bhi leta hai…hum sab se ghul mil gaya hai..sabke saath pyaar se rehta hai..

 **Purvi (thinking about Sachin):** haan Maa…acha hai woh..

 **PurviM:** main soch rahi hoon..iss baar gaav se waapas aa jaye…toh usse baat kar loon..

 **Purvi:** kis baare me?

 **PurviM:** main chahti hoon teri shaadi ho jaaye uske saath..

Purvi drops the vessel from her hands.

 **Purvi (turning):** Shaadi? Meri? Nahi nahi..mujhe koi shaadi waadi nahi karni hai..

 **PurviM:** kyun? Teri umar ho gayi hai ab shaadi ki….Sachin acha ladka hai….uske baare me sab kuch pata bhi hai hame..woh tere liye ekdum theekh hoga..

 **Purvi (heavy heart):** Nahi maa…main…shaadi nahi banana chahti...

 **PurviM:** chal jhoothi…main teri Maa hoon…sab log mujhe paagal kehte hai…shayad main thodi paagal hoon..magar apni beti ki dil ki baat khoob saamajhti hoon..tu pasand karti hai usse..

 **Purvi:** Maaa tuuuu..

There is a knock on her door **Knock..knock..**

 **Purvi (irritated):** Kaun hai be?

 **Mayur and Divya (showing icard): CID, Mumbai..**

 **Purvi (scared, whisper):** CID…saaab…maine…maine toh dhandhaa chodd diya saab..Aaai Shapath ( _mother promise).._ maine koi lafdaa nahi kiyaa saaab…

 **Mayur:** hume tumse yaa tumhare dhandhe se koi lena dena nahi hai..hum kisiko dhoondh rahe haai..h shows sachin's picture…isko pehchaanti ho?

Purvi gets startled to see sachin's picture in front of her. She cannot decide if she should say yes or no..she is thinking what to say, her mother comes to the door..

 **PurviM:** Kaun hai Purvi? She sees Mayur and Divya..Mayur has held Sachin's picture in front.

 **PurviM (recognizing):** arre…yeh toh Sachin ki photo hai.

 **Mayur:** aap?

 **Purvi:** yeh meri Maa hai..Maa tu andar jaa naa..main baat karti hai naa..

 **Mayur :** ek min…Maaji…kya aap isse bhi pehchaanti hai? He shows Anmol's picture..

 **PurviM:** yeh toh mera beta Raju hai…

 **Mayur (confused):** Raaju? Aapko koi galat fehmi hai…yeh Raju nahi..yeh Anmol Sharma hai..yeh apne boarding school se gayab hai..hame shaq hai yeh Sachin ke saath hai..

Purvi's pulses quickens, she wishes that her mother didn't ask anymore questions now.

 **PurviM:** yeh Raaju hai mera beta..aur ye hiss waqt Sachin ke saath apne gaav gaya hai..Purvi tu bataa naa…

 **Mayur:** toh aap log inn dono ko jaante ho..aapko hamare saath bureau chalna hoga..

 **Sachin and Anmol**

Sachin is feeding Anmol food that he has cooked.

 **Anmol:** bas papa…mera pet bhar gaya..

 **Sachin (giving more food):** chal chal…mooh khol…itna saa hi khayega toh taakat kaise aayegi?..arre sixer kaise maarega?

 **Boy:** Sachin Bhaaiiii…ohhhh..Sachin Bhaiiiii..

 **Sachin (from inside):** Kaun hai? Arre Vicky tuuuu…aaja aajaaa..

 **Vicky:** kya bhai..aap idhar baithe ho..aur apun udhar kidhar kidhar dhoondh raha hai tereko..

 **Sachin:** achaa..kya baat hai…mujhe kyun dhoondh raha hai…

 **Vicky:** 2 ghante me gully cricket match hai..woh last minute Raghu Master ka haath toot gaya…gir gaya who…abhi ke abhi tereko bulaaya hai..chal naa bhaaai..

 **Sachin:** abhi..2 ghante me..aise kaise..match practice bhi nahi hai..

 **Vicky (impatient):** tereko kya match practice ki zaroorat hai..tu toh bas bat uthaa..sixer maar…chal chal chal..time nahi hai…

Sachin and Anmol leave for the gully cricket match.

 **CID bureau..**

 **Iqbal (recognizing Purvi:** arre Dollyyyyy..tu idhar?

 **Mayur:** tum jaante ho isse?

 **Iqbal:** haan…yeh dolly hai…anna ke bar me dancer hai..ekdum top class maal hai..

 **Mayur:** ohhhh…tum uss dhandhe ki baat kar rahi thi?

 **Purvi (shame):** ji…ji saab..pann maine abhi who sab chodd diya hai..

 **Divya:** ab seedhe seedhe Sachin ka pata bataa do…uska phone number out of reach aa raha hai..

 **Purvi (head down):** main…main nahi jaanti woh kidhar hai…

 **Divya (angry):** seedhe seedhe jawaab de warna hame aur bhi tareeke aate hai..

 **PurviM:** Purvi..tu bataa kyun nahi deti..Sachin gaav gaya hai Raaju ko lekar..

 **Divya:** gaav? Kahan hai uska gaav?

 **Purvi (angry):** mujhe nahi pata….Sachin kahan gaya hai..gaav gaya hai ya country chodke gaya hai…mera uske saath jhagda hua hai..main usse baat nahi karti…bassss…isse zyaada mujhe kuch maloom nahi aur naa main kuch bolegi..

 **PurviM:** Kya? Yeh tu kya bol rahi hai Purvi..toh Raaju ka kya hoga? Bataa naaa..mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai…who waapas toh ayega naa..

 **Mayur:** Raaju? Yeh Raju kaun hai?

 **Purvi:** mera bhai…Raju..

 **Iqbal:** lekin woh toh kuch din pehle marr gaya naa..toh yeh kaunsa naya bhai hai tera..

Purvi glares at him. Purvi's mother looks at her in shock.

 **Divya (showing Anmol picture):** yeh photo dekhiye..boliye yeh kaun hai..

 **PurviM:** maine pehle bhi kaha naa..yeh Raju hai…mera beta…Purvi keeps quiet.

 **Iqbal (looking at the picture):** yeh kaun hai…yeh toh nahi maloom..magar yeh Dolly ka bhai nahi hai…isko maine aaj tak dekhaich nahi hai.

 **Divya (staring at Purvi):** ab sirf tum hume sach bataa sakti ho…kya yeh tumhara bhai hai? A drop of sweat falls from Purvi's forehead..

 **Purvi (small voice):** Nahi..

 **PurviM (shock):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…yeh kya bol rahi hai tu…yeh apna raju hai..

 **Purvi (loudly):** Nahi hai yeh apna Raju…Raju marr chukaa hai..marr chukaa hai..she breaks down and cries. Purvi's mother sits there silently, absorbing the shock..

 **Divya:** agar yeh tumhara bhai nahi hai…toh yeh kaun hai…jawaab do…

 **Purvi (scared):** yeh…yeh Raju nahi hai..

 **Mayur:** yeh toh hame bhi pata hai yeh Raju nahi hai…sach sach bataaoo…kaun hai yeh?

 **Purvi (sweating):** yeh….yeh…mujhe nahi pata kaun hai…bass ek din sachin isse apne saath ghar laaya tha..

 **Divya:** tumhare ados pados waale bol rahe the..yeh ladka Sachin ko papa bulaata hai..tum jaanti ho kyun?

 **Iqbal:** papa? Sachin bhai ko? Who shaadi shudaa hai yeh toh maloom hai..magar unka ek bacha hai yeh maloom nahi tha apne ko..

 **Purvi (lying):** mujhe nahi pata…who kyun usse papa bulaata tha..

 **Nikhil:** Divya, Mayur..Sachin ka pata chal gaya hai…hamare khabri ne bataya…Sachin gully cricket team me hai..hame nikalna hai abhi…Divya..tum iss ladki pe nazar rakhna…

 **Purvi (getting up):** saab….saaab…Sachin ko kuch mat kijiye…woh bekasoor hai..usko nahi pata hai ki Anmol uska beta hai..

 **Nikhil (turning to her):** Ohhhhh..toh yeh hai sachaai…iska matlab hai ki…Sachin sab kuch jaanta hai..

 **Purvi (holding him):** Nahi saab…sachi me usko nahi pata…maine nahi bataya usse…saab…usko kuch mat karo saaab…saaaaaaaaaaabbbb..

She cries behind Nikhil and Mayur. Purvi sits and cries thinking what punishment will Sachin receive for a crime that he has not committed.

 **PurviM (sad, crying):** Purviii….sach me Raju marr gaya? Kabhi waapas nahi aayega?

Purvi is ashamed of herself but she cannot tell a lie anymore. She nods her head as yes and cries loudly.

 **Purvi (crying):** maaa…mereko maaf kar de..maine tujhse jhooth bola…Raju marr gaya maa..marr gaya..

Purvi's mother sheds tears for the loss of her young son. She cries taking his name again and again and with exhaustion drops on the floor..

 **Purvi (worried):** Kya hua? maaa…maaaa…she pats her cheeks…arre koi hai…saaab…dekho meri Maa ko kya hua hai….doctor ko bulaaooo..

 **Divya (checking her mother):** I…I am sorry…yeh marr chuki hai..

Purvi hears this news and goes silent. She controls herself and shuts her mother's eyes. She sits back and cries – she is all alone in this world now!

 **Gully cricket match…**

The match is over and as usual Sachin is the man of the match with his huge sixes! He is celebrating with Anmol and his new team mates.

 **Vicky:** kya Sachin bhai..phirse man of the match…aisa khelaa hai…dil khush ho gaya..aapke liye ek masst golden offer hai..maangta hai kya?

 **Sachin:** Offer? Kaisa offer?

Before Vicky can say what the offer is, two men in civil clothes stand next to Sachin. He looks at them and senses something is wrong.

 **Man1:** Sachin Mhatre?...Sachin nods his head as yes…

 **Man2:** Mumbai police…you are under arrest…

 **Sachin (shock):** arrest? Maine kuch nahi kiya magar…

 **Anmol (shouting):** choddd do mujhe…Papaaa..Papaaa..

Sachin looks at his direction. 2 policemen and a policewoman have held Anmol.

 **Sachin:** Rajuuuuu? Chodd do usse…usne kuch nahi kiya hai..

 **Policeman:** _aeeee..gheun jaa yaala..(take him away)…_ The policemen take Anmol away in a jeep..

 **Sachin:** saab..saab kuch galti ho gaya hai aapse..maine kuch nahi kiya hai.

 **Policeman (handcuffing Sachin):** you are under arrest…kidnapping ka case hai..

 **Sachin (shock, struggling):** Kidnapping? Maine kisiko kidnap nahi kiya….

 **Policeman:** yeh jo ladka abhi abhi gaya naa..woh Anmol Sharma hai..apne boarding school se gayab thaa..tera kya lagta hai woh?

 **Sachin:** saab..woh mera kuch nahi lagta…mujhe woh mall me mil gaya tha…

 **Policeman (smile):** mall me bacha kharidne gaya tha kya? Chal..chal…tere sasuraal chalte hai..wahan pe sab yaad aa jayega…aur dekh…tujhe le jaane tera sasoor bhi aaya hai….he points a finger..Sachin looks at that direction – Its Arjun! He is getting inside in the jeep. He sees Laxmi who is hugging and kissing Anmol. Anmol is still crying and pushing Laxmi away..

 **Anmol (hugging Sachin):** papa…please mujhe nahi jaaha Naanu ke paas..main yahin rahoonga aapke saath..

 **Sachin (confused):** Naanu?

 **Policeman:** acting mast kar leta hai tu…ehhh Mhatre..kya dekh raha hai? Yeh Anmol Sharma hai…Arjun Sharma ka potaaa.. **Tera betaaaa….**

Anmol cries and begs in front of the policeman. They begin to take Sachin away, Anmol again jumps on Sachin, hugging him tight by his neck.

Arjun comes and forcibly takes a kicking, screaming Anmol away. He angrily looks at Sachin and walks away. Sachin is still not convinced and doesn't realise what is happening around. The policemen push him and make him sit inside in the jeep and take away.

 **Papaaaa! Papaaaa….** The cries of Anmol still reverberate in his ears as the jeep moves swiftly away. Something pokes his chest, he looks down..its a chain that's entangled to his shirt button. He realizes the locket as Anmol's. The locket is now open and it displays pictures of – Kaajal and Sachin!

 ** _Hamare bache ka naam Anmol rakhenge…..Yeh Anmol Sharma hai…Arjun Sharma ka potaa.._**

Sachin realizes everything with a jolt! Anmol is indeed his own son…..

 _ **So Sachin now knows Anmol is his own son..What will he do now? Will he take Anmol away with him? What happens to Purvi? keep reading**_

 _ **Dear Sachvi fans...I am really sorry to keep you guys waiting , hope you all like this update. And I will surely complete this story...keep reading and reviewing...Thank you...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Police station**

 **Inspector:** Bol Mhatre…apne hi bête ko kyun kidnap kiya? Kya iraada tha tera? Apne sasoor se paise nikalvaana chahta tha kya? Teri toh bhai (don) log se bhi dosti hai naa…yeh kahin uska plan toh nahi hai naa? Isse pehle bhi ki kidnap kiya hai kya? BOLLL..he slaps Sachin..

Sachin is still in a daze, he still cannot believe Anmol is his own son. If he is indeed his own son, then where is Kaajal? Why did she not yet come to meet him? There are lots of questions in his mind but no answer…

 **Inspector (angry):** aeeee..kya statue banke baitha hai…he holds Sachin's hairs..tu aise mooh nahi kholega… _Sawant….yaachi khaatirdaari kar barobar…._ (Sawant..beat him up nicely)

Three constables hit Sachin with sticks continuously. He doesn't feel any blows to his body, but can only hear Anmol's cries of **Papaaa! Papaaa…** in his ears….atlast he falls down unconscious, bleeding…

 **Inspector:** Kuch bola kya who?

 **Constable:** nahi saaab..kuch bhi nahi bola..

 **Inspector:** kab tak chup baithegaa..hosh me aane de…phir se puchenge..

Sachin is dragged to a room in jail. He lies all alone in the darkness….

 **Anmol**

Laxmi is having a tough time controlling Anmol. He refuses to eat food or even listen to anyone.

 **Laxmi:** Anmooollll…meri baat toh sunn…kabse bol rahi hoon tujhe..khaa lee…

 **Anmol (crying, screaming):** Nahiiii..mujhe Papa ke paas jaana hai..kahan hai mere Papa…

 **Arjun (angry):** Chuppp..ekdum chupp..tabse Papa papaa ki ratt lagaaye rakha hai..Anmol..he warns…seedhe tarah apni Naani ki baat maan looo..warna mera haath uth jaayega..

 **Anmol (stubborn):** nahiii..main aapki baat nahi manoongaa..I hate you nannnuuu…aapne mujhe mere papa se door rakha…I hate you….aapki wajah se police waale mere papa ko pakad ke le gaye.. I hate you.I hate you…I hate youuuuuu…

 **Arjun:** Anmooollllllllll…he raises his hand to hit the child… Anmol shuts his eyes in reflex

 **Vinit (holding Arjun hand):** Papaaaa…please…who bacha hai…aap apne gusse pe control rakhiye…main..main baat karta hoon isse..maa..he tells his mother..aap jaoo..main isse khaana khila doongaa..

Arjun and Laxmi leave the room. Anmol looks at Vinit, he gives an encouraging smile. Anmol runs to him and hugs him.

 **Anmol (crying, hugging):** Vinuu Mamaa…aap mujhe please Papa ke paas le jaoo naa..mujhe yahan nahi rehnaa…nahi rehnaaa..

 **Vinit (consoling):** Anmol..hum Papa ke paas abhi nahi jaa sakte..

 **Anmol (crying):** Lekin Vinu mamaaa…police unhe maaregi…maine movies me dekha hai..mere Papa ko bachaa lo…unhone kuch nahi kiya..

 **Vinit:** shhh…shhhhh…shaant ho jaoo Anmol…kya tumhare papa ko sach me pata nahi hai tum unke bête ho?

 **Anmol:** nahi Mamaa…main unhe baar baar bolta thaa…magar who nahi maane…

Anmol then narrates the whole story of how he escaped from the hostel and how he bumped into Sachin, his stay with Purvi and her mother…

 **Anmol (sobbing):** papa innocent hai Mamaaa….aap unhe bachaa lijiye…

 **Vinit (consoling):** I understand betaaa….sab theekh ho jaayega…chalo..tum thoda saa khaa lo pehle..

 **Purvi, home**

Purvi is all alone in her house. She has lighted a diya for her mother and brother. Tears fall from her eyes. She has just returned home after completing last rites of her mother..

 **Purvi (mind):** aaj ekdum akeli ho gayi main….kya rakha hai aab meri jindagi me..Maa aur Raju yehi dono toh meri jeene ki wajah the..aaj dono nahi rahe..ab main kisliye jeeyoon? Kisliye jeeyoon?

 **Raghu (Purvi well wisher):** Dolyyyyy…yeh le..kuch khaa le…he has brought food for her.

 **Purvi (refusing):** waapas leke jaa Raghu..bhookh nahi hai re…

 **Raghu (consoling):** dekh…main samajh sakta hoon…teri maa ko khoya hai tune…magar teri jindagi baaki hai…isliye thoda saa khaa le..

 **Purvi (getting up):** kya jindagi baaki hai?…she starts crying…ekdum akeli ho gayi hai main….jaanta hai itne saalon me kitni baar marne ka sochi hai main…roj raat alag alag marad ke saath jaati thi…she is disgusted with herself…har subah uthke kisi train ke saamne koodne ka mann karta tha…ya apne hi duppate se faasi lagake marne ka mann karta tha…magar har baar Raju ki yaad aa jaati thi…Maa ka chehra dikh jaata tha..sirf unke liye jee rahi thi main…she sobs…ab meri jindagi ka kya faydaa…kiske liye jeeyon main..kaun hai mera apnaa bol naa Raghuuu..

 **Raghu (tears):** Nahi Purvii….aise haar mat maan..tu abhi bhi jee sakti hai…Sachin ko teri aaj jaroorat hai..

 **Purvi (realizing, tears):** hailaaa..main toh inn sab baaton me bhool gayi..Sachin kahan hai? Kya hua usse? Tujhe maloom hai kya Raghu? Bataa naa..

 **Raghu:** Sachin ko police pakad ke le gayi hai…

 **Purvi:** police? Aur…Anmol?..

 **Raghu:** uske nanaaji aaye hai…who log le gaye usse…mere dost Vicky ne batayaa..woh bahut royaaa…bahut chilaaya…usse jabardasti lekar chale gaye..aur Sachin ko police ne atak (caught) kar liya..apne hi bête ka kidnap case me..

 **Purvi (hands on mouth):** maine bola thaa who saab log ko..Sachin ko kuch nahi maloom…who bekasoor hai..Raghu tujhe maloom hai kya? Who kaunse police station me hai?

 **Vinit and Arjun**

 **Vinit:** papa…maine Anmol se abhi abhi baat ki…Papa I think hame Sachin ke khilaaf case wapas lena chahiye…who toh yeh jaanta bhi nahi hai…Anmol uska beta hai..

 **Arjun (angry):** tum Anmol ke baaton ko maan rahe ho..arre who bacha hai..Sachin ne usse behkaaya hogaa..

 **Vinit:** Papa pleaseee..aap apni personal dushmani me Anmol ke saath naa-insaafi kar rahe hai…waise bhi itne saal who apne papa se alag raha hai..ab toh who dono mil gaye hai..Sachin ka haq hai..uske bête ke saath rehne ka.

 **Arjun (angry):** basss…aur ek shabd mat bolna tum..mere jeete ji…Sachin ko kabhi bhi koi khushi nahi doonga..he has tears in his eyes…meri beti ko cheen liya usne…main usse kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta..kabhi apna nahi sakta..

Arjun leaves the room without saying anything to Vinit.

 **Jail, Sachin**

Sachin wakes up feeling pain in his hands and legs..its all dark around him. The floor beneath him is stone cold. The cries and shouts of Anmol ring in his ears…

 **Sachin (mind):** Anmol….mera betaaa….he remembers all the instances he had with Anmol…he feels sad. Maine kyun nahi pehchaana…he smiles…who aankhen..bilkul Kaajal ki tarah hai…he imagines Kaajal smiling…uska woh cap pahenne ka style..woh jab sixer maarta hai..bilkulmeri tarah…he remembers his childhood and compares that with Anmol…he is smiling and suddenly gets emotional…maine kaise nahi pehchaana..apne hi bête ko…apne khoon ko..kyun nahi pehchaana?

 **Constable:** Sachin Mhatre!...tujhse milne koi aaya hai..

 **Sachin (getting up):** Anmol? Anmol aaya hai?… _maajhaa porgaa (my son)…_ he gets up ignoring his wounds..the constable watches..Sachin limps quickly towards the iron bars..he looks happy, shabby..his nose is still bleeding…

 **Constable:** bas 10 min ka _parvaangi (permission)_ hai…chal jaldi chal..

 **Sachin (happy):** Mera Anmol aaya hai kya? Bolo naa..

The constable doesn't answer but just walks ahead. Sachin asks him again and again, limping towards the small meeting room. He awaits there excited and yet with tears in his eyes.

 **Vinit (coming inside):** Sachin….

Sachin turns at his voice. He looks behind…he has seen Vinit after more than 10 years. He gets up immediately.

 **Sachin (whisper):** Vinuuu…

Sachin walks up to him and hugs him tight. His tears flow. Vinit also doesn't stop his tears from flowing.

 **Sachin:** Vinuu..he steadies his voice…Kaajal kahan hai? Woh nahi aayi mujhse milne? He smiles… _meri baayko (my wife)_ abhi bhi naraaz hai kya? Uske naak me abhi bhi gusssa waise ka waisa hi hai? Vinit doesn't smile but keeps quiet…

 **Sachin:** bol naaa…10 saal ho gaye Vinuuu…Anmol…Anmol ne bhi kuch batayaa nahi Kaajal ke baare me..tu toh bataa naa..main usse ek baar dekhna chahta hoon..bataa naa..Vinit cannot hide his tears..he turns his face and wipes his tears..

 **Sachin (getting worried):** Vinuuu…tu kuch chupaa raha hai mujhse?...Kaajal kahan hai? Kaajal kahaan hai?

 **Vinit (turning, crying):** Kaajal….Kaajal ab iss duniya me nahi hai Sachin….4 saal pehle..he sobs and wipes his tears….4 saal pehle..uske birthday ke din hi…usse cancer thaa Sachin..

Sachin hears these words and stands there in shock. He can remember Kaajal's smiling face only. The way she laughed, her hugs, kisses…he shuts his eyes as he remembers her last image – with tears looking at him from the balcony of his house.

 **Vinit (hugging):** Sachin…woh aakhiri saas tak tumhara naam le rahi thi….woh tumse milna chahti thi..ek baar dekhna chahti thi..

 **Sachin:** Vinuu..woh mujhse ek baar bhi milne nahi aayi..kyun?

 **Vinit:** Papa ki wajah se..unki zidd ki wajah se…

 **Flashback**

After Sachin is arrested within two days Kaajal's father takes her away to his house.

 **Kaajal (crying):** Papa please..mujhe ek baar Sachin se milna hai..bas ek baar..woh akela hai jail me Papa..

 **Arjun:** woh ussi ke layak hai….khabardaar agar tumne aaj ke baad uska naam bhi liya toh..

 **Lawyer:** Arjun ji…kal Sachin ke khilaaf court case karna hai..yeh do aur cases lagaa denge toh Sachin kam se kam 25-30 saal ke liye andar hi rahega…

 **Kaajal (shock):** Papa…please…25-30 saal..aap sachin ki poori zindagi barbaad kar rahe hai…please papa aisa mat kijiye..

 **Arjun:** usne mujhse meri beti cheeni…toh main usse uska career, uski zindagi cheen loonga…

 **Kaajal (crying):** Papa please…aap Sachin ke saath aisa mat kijiye..aap jo bolenge main who karoongi…uske saath aisa mat kijiye..she is crying very badly. Arjun melts a little bit.

 **Arjun:** theekh hai..waada karo mujhse..tum aaj ke baad kabhi bhi sachin se nahi milogi…kabhi bhi nahi…

 **Kaajal (giving up, sobbing):** Main waada karti hoon aapse…aap please Sachin ko bachaa lijiye..

Sachin is given a sentence of 10 years. True to her promise Kaajal never meets Sachin again. She gives birth to their son and names him Anmol..

 **Flashback over**

 **Sachin (sad):** Kaajal…tum mujhe chodd ke chali gayi…he sobs..ab mera kaun hai iss duniya me?

 **Vinit:** aise haar ke mat baitho Sachin..tum akele nahi ho..Anmol hai tumhare paas..Kaajal ki aakhiri nishaani..

 **Sachin:** mere jaise Baap ke hone se toh anaath hona behtar hai..he cries..kaisa baap hoon main Vinuu…mere beta itne din mere saath tha..usse pehchaan bhi naa saka main…

 **Vinit:** tumhari galti nahi hai Sachin…tumhe kuch pata nahi tha..

 **Constable:** _chalaa chalaa…time sampli…(come..come..time is up)_

 **Vinit:** main chalta hoon Sachin…Papa ko binaa bataaye aaya tha…I am sorry…main tumhari koi madat nahi kar paaya..

 **Sachin:** Anmol…Anmol ka khayal rakhnaa..

Vinit assures him and leaves the room. sachin leaves the room, limping off. He sits on the stone bed in his jail cell and breaks down thinking about Kaajal…

 **Sachin now knows everything...how will he meeti Anmol again..will Purvi be able to help him? Keep reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sachin, jail**

 **Constable:** Bol…kahe ko kidnap kiyaa…bol…they beat Sachin again and again to interrogate him. Sachin takes all the blows, he wants to cry out his pain but is not able to.

 **Constable:** maar maar ke thakk gaya…..kuch bolta hi nahi….the constable sits down tired.

 **Sachin (tears):** maine kuch nahi kiya..kuch nahi kiya…KAAJALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…he cries out loudly…..ANMOLLLLLLLLLLLLL….

 **Anmol and Arjun**

 **Arjun:** Vinit….tum kal hi Anmol ko hostel le jaaoo…yahan baithe baithe padhaai bhi nahi ho rahi hai…maine principal se baat ki hai..iske classes shuru ho gaye hai..

 **Vinit:** papa…aapko nahi lagta Sachin se ek baar poochna chahiye..aakhir Anmol uska beta hai..

 **Arjun (angry):** kya pooochna hai usse? Aaj tak kiya kya hai usne? Haan..Anmol…Anmol jab paida hua tha..sabse pehle maine usse apne haathon me uthaaya…he gets emotional…Bachpan me kaise 'Naanu….Naanu' karke mere aage peeche ghoomta thaa…uski har zaroorat, har zidd maine poori ki hai…maine uske baap ka farz nibhaaya hai..aaj wahi ladka apne baap ke paas 10 din kya reh ke aaya mujhe bhool gaya hai…he gets angry…

 **Vinit:** Papa lekin..

 **Arjun (angry):** Yeh tumse hoga yaa nahi? Agar nahi..toh main khud le jaoonga Anmol ko..

Vinit agrees to take Anmol away to his hostel.

 **Purvi, police station**

 **Purvi:** saab..woh mereko milne ka hai...Sachin..Sachin Mhatre se..woh idhar jail me hai naa..

 **Constable (eyeing her):** tuuuuuu…tu toh woh Sangam bar ki Dolly hai naa…tereko kya kaam hai Mhatre se?

 **Purvi (pulling her duppata closer):** saab..woh…woh mera dost hai…

 **Constable (laughing):** Dost? Tere jaise ladki ka sirf 'dost'…hahahaha..acha hai acha hai…mere se bhi dosti banaa naa..

 **Purvi (controlling anger):** saab…mereko milwaa do naa ek baar…

 **Constable (coming close, whisper):** tera kaam kar dega main…mereko kya degi badle me?

 **Purvi (angry):** Kaan ke neeche ek thappad lagaake doongi…2 step peeche jaa..warna idharich chillake akkhe police ko ikhatta karegi main…

The constable gets afraid of her tone and anger. He makes her wait for sometime and then comes back.

 **Constable:** tera bad luck kharab hai…tu usse abhi mil nahi sakti..woh kisise milna nahi chahta

 **Purvi:** kya? Aapne andar bola kya…Purvi aayi hai….

 **Constable:** haan bola..woh nahi milna chahta kissise bhi..abhi jaa idhar se..

 **Purvi:** usko..usko kabhi baahar nikaalenge..

 **Constable:** who sab bade saab ko pooch..

Purvi goes to the inspector.

 **Inspector:** Kidnapping case hai…bailable offence hai…

 **Purvi:** matlab kya saab?

 **Inspector:** iska matlab tumko bail ka paisa bharna hogaa..phir isse le jaa sakti ho…magar jab jab bole..police station me haajri lagaani hogi..

 **Purvi (happy):** Chalegaa saab…kitna paisa bharna hai saab….main bhar degi..

 **Inspector:** 50000 Rs…woh toh sirf bail ka paisa hai..phir court fees, vakil ka kharcha alag…

 **Purvi (gasp):** 50000…..kuch kamti ho sakta hai kya saab…

 **Inspector (laughing):** kamti ho sakta hai? Yeh kya tu market me sabji kharidne aayi hai kya? He gets serious…ek vakil ko pakad…jaldi se bail karaa aur le jaa tere 'Doost' ko..kya Kamble(constable)..yehich boli naa ye ladki….

Purvi turns and goes away from the police station, her mind boggles.

 **Purvi (mind):** 50000….kidhar se laayegi main itna paisa…kisse poochegi main….hey bhagwaan…Sachin ki madat karne me meri madat kar denaa..she prays..

 **Sachin, jail**

Sachin is lying all alone in the cell. He knows Purvi came to see him. He refused to see her. He doesn't want to meet anyone. His life has completed a circle. He has come back to the jail. He shuts his eyes and wants to die.

He tries to stop breathing, he counts as the seconds go by…fighting the urge to breathe, his eyes go wide open, various images of his life flash by – his childhood, his parents, Purvi, Kaajal and finally he sees Anmol…

 **Papaaa…**

Sachin blanks out…..

 **Anmol, vinit**

 **Anmol (crying):** Nahi Mamaaaa..main hostel nahi jaana chahta hoon..mujhe Papa se milna hai..ek baar..please..ek baar..he is begging..

 **Vinit:** anmol….dekh beta tum apne papa se abhi nahi mil sakte…woh jail me hai..lekin bahut jaldi baahar aa jayenge..

 **Anmol (crying):** Kya aap unse mile Vinu mamaa?

 **Vinit:** haan..Anmol..main Sachin se mila tha…

 **Anmol:** kya unko ab yakeen ho gaya ki main unka beta hoon..unhone mere baare me poocha?

 **Vinit (smile):** woh tumse bahut pyaar karte hai...pooch rahe the tum kaise ho? Hostel me ho yaa ghar par baithe ro rahe ho…he wipes Anmol's tears..woh chahte hai ki tum khoob padho, mehnat karo…meri baat maano…apne hostel chale jaoo..khoob mann lagaake padhaai karna..Make your Papa proud..

 **Anmol:** Kya mere Papa mujhe milne aayenge?

 **Vinit:** main promise toh nahi kar sakta….magar itna zaroor manta hoon…tumhare Papa tumhe zaroor milenge..

Anmol agrees to go to the hostel.

 **Purvi and Raghu**

 **Purvi:** Raghuuu…yeh Maa ki chain bech ke kitne paise mile? Aur yeh TV?

 **Raghu:** zyaada nahi Dolly…issme kuch nahi hoga…kuch bada maal bechna hogaa..

 **Purvi (thinking hard):** aisa kuch nahi hai mere paas Raghu..she looks around her house…

 **Purvi, Evening**

 **Purvi (happy):** Thank ooo Seth….Thank oooo…

 **Raghu (sad):** yeh kya kiya tune Dolly….ek baar soch leti..

 **Purvi (counting money):** Raghuuu..mere paas sochne ka time nahi hai re..chal…voh vakil ke paas bhi toh jaana hai…agar sab kuch theekh raha..toh ek-do din me Sachin..Sachin jail ke baahar aa jayega..

 **Anmol, hostel**

Vinit has dropped Anmol to his hostel. He is sad but not showing it.

 **Vinit:** Anmol…mujhe promise karo…tum phir se yahan se bhaagne ki koshish nahi karoge..promise me..

 **Anmol:** I promise Vinu Mamaa..main aisa kuch nahi karoonga dobara..

 **Vinit (ruffling his hairs):** That's like my good boy…ache se padhna Anmol..

 **Anmol:** haan Maamaa…I will make Papa proud…Anmol Sachin Mhatre…he tells his name proudly..

 **Sachin, jail**

Sachin can see only darkness around. He is sure he has died, he cannot feel any pain..he doesn't know what day it is, what month…time has lost sense for him..

 **Voice:** Mhatre…ehhhhh…Mhatre..uthhh….chal baahar aa…teri zamaanat ho gayi hai..

He hears unfamiliar voices, someone makes him sit up. He looks at them though half opened eyes. Two constables hold his hands on their shoulders and help him out of the cell.

 **Purvi (sees sachin):** Sachinnnnnnn…she looks at him shocked. They make him sit on the bench. His face looks pale, there is dried blood on his cheeks, his eyes have dark circles around, he has a shaggy beard on his face.

 **Purvi (touching his forehead):** Raghuuuu..isse bahut tejj bukhaar hai..

Purvi and Raghu hold Sachin and take him out. They make him sit in an auto. Sachin sleeps through out the journey. With some difficulty they take him to a house and make him lie on a mattress. Purvi covers his burning body with a blanket and touches his forehead with sympathy..

 **Sachin (murmur):** Kaajal….

 **Raghu (surprise):** Yeh Kaajal kaun hai?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Kaajal..Sachin ki biwi hai..

 **Raghu:** Dolyy..tu yeh sab kaise seh rahi hai…tu isse itnaa pyaar karti hai..aur yeh abhi bhi iski biwi ka naam le raha hai..

 **Purvi:** shhhh…Raghu..isse yeh nahi pata chalna chahiye main isse pyaar karti hai..yeh shayad abhi bhi apne biwi se bahut pyaar karta hai…main inn dono ke beech me nahi aana chahti..

 **Raghu:** pan..tune toh iske peeche apna sab kuch kho diyaaa…apna saara saaman bech diya..iske jamaaanat ke chakkar me apna kholi tak bech diya tune..aur yeh choti si jagah me aake reh rahi hai tuuu..

 **Purvi:** Maa aur Raaju ke jaane ke baad waise bhi who ghar ..ab ghar nahi raha..agar woh paise kisike jaan bachaane ke kaam aaye toh kya galat kiya maine..aur Sachin ne meri kitni madat ki hai..har baar paise lene se inkaar kiya hai…khaduuus saala…she smiles…aaj jaake mera udhaar fitoos kiya hai maine…

 **Raghu (smile):** yedi hai tu…chal main nikalta hai…kal subah aata hoon..tu apna khayal rakhna..

Purvi shuts the door behind Raghu. She goes and sits next to a sleeping Sachin. She wipes her tears and takes a bowl of cold water and a soft cloth. She puts it on his forehead to cure his fever..

 **Next day morning**

Sachin opens his eyes slowly and looks around at the brightness. The place looks so different than the smelly, damp and dark jail cell. His eyes adjust around the morning light, his throat is sore. He keeps a hand to press his throbbing head, his hand is bandaged.

 **Raghu:** Dolyyyyyy…ehhh dolyyyyyyyyyyyy….dekh isko hosh aa raha hai..he looks at Sachin. abhi aa rahi hai dolyyyyyy..

 **Purvi (coming inside with water):** Sachinnnn…she rushes to him. He looks back at her.

 **Sachin (weak, hoarse voice):** Purviiiiii..tu jail me?

 **Purvi (smile):** main jail ke andar nahi…tu jail ke baahar hai..

 **Sachin (confusion):** Main jail me nahi hoon…main marraaa nahi?

 **Purvi (keeping hand on his mouth):** aise mat bolo Sachin….her eyes have tears….tum theekh ho jaooge….main hoon naa..main tumhe theekh karoongi…

Sachin shuts his eyes and sleeps again…

Four days later Sachin is much better. He can get up and walk on his own.

 **Purvi (giving him tea):** Sachin…kuch khaane ke liye laoon?

 **Sachin (looking around):** yeh? Yeh kiska ghar hai Purvi? Aur Maaaji kahan hai?

 **Purvi(face sad):** woh…yeh Raghu ke dost ka kholi hai…aur maa…Maa nahi rahi…Sachin looks at her in shock..uss din Raaju ka sach jaanke Maa ko saheh nahi huaa…woh Marr gayi…she starts to sob and cry.

Sachin gets up and hugs her. He can understand the loss of a loved one..

 **Purvi(crying):** ab mera koi nahi hai iss duniya me Sachin..main ekdum akeli ho gayi hai..

 **Sachin:** ro mat Purvi…

Raghu comes in to talk to Purvi. They separate from the hug.

 **Raghu:** arre Sachin bhai…aaj toh ekdum theekh lag rahe ho..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Yeh Raghu hai..mera acha dost..Raghuuu…davaai laaya kya?

Raghu gives her the medicines and milk. Sachin looks around at the house.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..main jail se baahar kaise aaya?

 **Raghu:** arre..pooch mat…yeh Dolly ke wajah se hi tu aaya baahar..arre tere jamaanat ke waaste toh …Purvi clamps his mouth..

 **Purvi (glaring at him):** abhi jaaa..tereko duty pe nahi jaana hai kya?

Raghu leaves the house.

 **Sachin (realizing):** Meri bail kisne ki Purvi? Itne paise kahan se aaye tere paas?

Purvi turns her back to him. She doesn't want to answer this question.

 **Purvi:** sachinn..tu kya yeh sab baaten leke baith gaya..aaj hi toh uthe ho…tum..tum aaram karoo..main…mujhe kaam pe jaana hai…maine khaana banaa diya hai…dopaharko khaa lena aur wahan dawaai rakhi hai…main shaam me aa jayegi

She tries to escape him by rushing to the door. Sachin reaches faster and shuts the door. He pins Purvi to the wall and looks into her eyes intensely..

 **Purvi (scared, whisper):** Sachinn…main..

 **Sachin (angry):** Paise kahan se aaye Purvi?

Purvi has tears in her eyes and averts his gaze.

 **Sachin (loudly):** Boloooo Purvi..

 **Purvi (scared):** bech…bech diyaaa..

 **Sachin:** Bech diyaa? Kya bech diyaa tune? Bol…

Purvi gets scared and begins to cry.

 **Sachin (hurt, pain):** Tune kahin apne..apne aap toh nahi bechaa naa…phir se dhandha kiya kya? Sheeee….

Sachin is angry at himself and hits the wall with his bare hand. It starts to bleed..

 **Purvi:** Sachinnnnnn…she holds his hand back.

 **Sachin (angry):** Mat haath laga mujhe…tujhse mujhe chidhh aati hai…apne aap ko..cheeee..

 **Purvi (crying):** nahi Sachin..jaisa tu soch raha hai waisi nahi hai main..Sachinn..kahan jaa raha hai…meri baat sunn…

Sachin doesn't listen to her and leaves the house in anger…..Purvi goes to her work with a sad face..She returns in the evening and Sachin is still not home..

Its late night, Raghu has searched the whole area, Sachin is not present anywhere. Purvi sleeps on the mat waiting for Sachin. At midnight there is a knock on the door. Purvi wakes up.

 **Purvi:** Sachinnnn…she opens the door and is shocked!

 **Sachin (drunk):** Dolyyyyyy…Sachin has never called her Dolly.

 **Purvi (holding her nose):** Tu piyelaa hai? Haan..Sachin falls, she holds him and gets him inside the house. She holds him and makes him sit on the mattress. Purvi is confused..Sachin never has touched alcohol…he is drunk today..she gets up to bring him some water..he holds her hand and pulls her.

She falls on top of him. He holds her by her waist, Purvi tries to get up..

 **Purvi:** Sachinnn..main paani laati hai tere liye…

 **Sachin (drunk):** Baith naa…mujhe paani nahi chahiye…he traces a finger on her cheeks…mujhe tu chahiye Dolyyyyy…mujhe sonaa hai Dolyyyyy…

 **Purvi (disgusted):** Cheeeee..Sachin..kaisi baat kar raha hai…

 **Sachin (laughs):** tu cheee bol rahi hai..arre..yeh toh tera dhandha hai naaa…tu toh sabko khush karti hai naa…Dolyyyyyy…he has tears in his eyes…bahut raat se theekh se soya nahi hoon main…aaj zaraa sulaa de…bol tera rate kya hai? Paise hai mere paas..

 **Purvi (crying):** Sachin..tujhe kya ho gaya hai…mat kar aisi baaten….tu bahut acha hai…aise shaitaan mat bann..

 **Sachin (drunk):** Chupppp…maine kya thekaa leke rakha hai..hamesha acha banne kaa..kya mila mujhe achaa banke….he cries now…acha cricketer thaa…acha beta..acha pati….sab chodd ke chale gaye..meri zindagi barbaad ho gayi…bass bahut ho gaya..ab kuch acha banne ka baaki nahi hai..hai kya kuch? Tu bol…hai kya?

 **Purvi (softly):** Hai naaa sachin…tum ek ache baap bann sakte ho…Anmol hai naa..

 **Sachin (remembering Anmol):** Anmolll…mera Anmolll…he hits himself…main ek acha baap bhi nahi hoon…mujhe pata bhi nahi thaa mera ek beta hai..aur meri Kaajal chodd ke chali gayi mujhe…he looks at Purvi..

 **Sachin (drunk, sad):** koi nahi hai mera Purvii…he hugs her tight, he is scared…koi nahi hai meraa..main bahut akela hoon Purvi..

 **Purvi (holding his face, crying):** nahi Sachin…tu akela nahi hai..main hai naa tere saath…

They both look into each others eyes…

 **Purvi (tears):** I love you..Sachin..haan..main tere se bahut pyaar karti hai..

 **Sachin (smirk, laugh):** I love you….aa gayi naa aukaat pe..Dolyyyyy mujhe I love you bol rahi hai..

 **Purvi (holding his face softly):** Nahi Sachin..Dolyy nahi…Purvi bol rahi hai..dil se bol rahi hai..I love youuu…

Sachin looks into her eyes. Purvi moves closer and kisses his lips. She hugs him tight and they both lie down. Sachin feels his pain getting replaced by a soothing touch….Purvi's love and affection makes him fall asleep in her arms..

 **Purvi has confessed her love to him..Will Sachin reciprocate...What happens to Anmol and sachin? keep reading and loving...I hope to finish the story in 3-4 more chapters...Thank you guys for your patience and love..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next morning**

Purvi wakes up first and looks at a peacefully sleeping Sachin next to her. She remembers she confessed her love to him and they did share a kiss. He had then slept in her arms.

 **Purvi (tears, mind):** Sachin…maine toh keh diyaa..main tere se pyaar karti hai….magar tumne kuch nahi kaha..arre tujhe kya dosh doon..tu toh hosh me hi nahi thaa…kya tu merese kabhi pyaar karega? Hamari love story kabhi hogi kya? she strokes his hairs..and places a small kiss on his forehead..Sachin opens his eyes..she is taken aback..

 **Sachin (surprise):** Tuuu? Kya kar rahi hai? He tries to sit up, a bad headache shoots up..he clutches his head..

Purvi gets up and quickly gets a glass of water that has a hangover pill. She hands it to him.

 **Sachin (doubt):** Yeh kya hai?

 **Purvi:** isse pee loo…sar dard chala jaayega..

 **Sachin (drinking it):** Tujhe kaise pata hai mera sar dard kar raha hai?

 **Purvi:** kal raat ko itna piyelaa tha…subah sar dard karega hi naa…waise tune aaj tak kabhi daroo piyaa nahi hai naa? Toh kal raat ko kya ho gaya tha tujhe?..

 **Sachin (tries to remember):** Kal raat…kal raat…he remembers the reason….kya kahoon main Purvi..kal raat bas bahut dukhi thaa..itna sab kuch ek saath ho gaya..Kaajal nahi rahi…mujhe pata hi nahi thaa..he has tears in eyes..Purvi walks away from him…Sachin remembers his wife….mera beta Anmol mere saath tha…aur mujhe pata nahi thaa…mujhe jail ho gayi…aur phir tumne meri bail karaayi…tumhara ghatiya dhandha karke….yeh sab kuch soch soch kar mera dimaag phattt raha tha…meri wajah se kitni zindagiyaan barbaad huaa…pata hi nahi chala..kab main peene laga…peeta gaya …

 **Purvi :** Sachin…maine koi galat kaam nahi kiyaa…maine who dhandha chodd diyaa..aur phir kabhi waapis nahi jaaongi uss duniya me…main bhooki mar jaayegi…magar apna jism nahi bechoongi..

 **Sachin (shock):** toh phir…yeh paise? Paise kahan se aaye Purvi?

 **Purvi:** maine…maine apni kholi bech dii Sachin..she looks into his eyes. He looks shocked..

 **Sachin (whisper):** tuuu…tune kholi bech dii? Yeh kya kiya tune Purvi? Tu kahan jayegi? Kahan rahegi? Tujhe idea bhi hai kya kiya tune? Aur yeh sab kisliye? Mere liye? Main kaun hoon tera? Haan…

 **Purvi (tears, whisper):** tuuu…tu mera sab kuch hai Sachin..she holds his face…maine kal raat bhi kaha terese…I love you…she cries…Sachin looks on shocked..

 **Sachin (whisper):** Purvii..

 **Purvi (controlling tears):** Main jaanti hoon Sachin..tu…tu merese pyaar nahi karta hai…main tere aur Kaajal ke beech nahi aana chahti..naa hi aaoongi…..mujhe toh baadme pata chala tu shaadi shuda hai….

 **Sachin (shocked, guilty):** Purvi..main kya bolooon tujhse…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Sachin…kuch mat bol…maine kaha naa..main theekh hai….bass itna kehna chahti hoon…apne aap ko kabhi akela mat samajhna…main hamesha tere saath hoon..

Sachin hugs her as a friend and well wisher.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** chodd yeh sab baaten…tu bata…aage kya karne ka socha hai?…Anmol ko nahi dekhna tujhe?

 **Sachin (smile, remembering Anmol):** Usse dekhne ko meri aankhen taras gayi hai..pata nahi kahan hoga?

 **Purvi:** who toh apne naana ke paas hai naa…tu unke ghar jaake kyun nahi dekhta hai?

 **Sachin:** Haah…Arjun Sharma ke ghar? Woh mujhe pasand nahi karta …mujhe milne nahi denge woh…

 **Purvi:** Kyun nahi milne denge? Tu Anmol ka baap hai…tumhara haq hai uspar..woh kitna pyaar karta hai terese..she remembers Sachin's and Anmol's fun moments..

 **Sachin:** Tumhe lagta hai main kabhi Anmol se mil paaonga….

 **Purvi:** Haan Sachin..tumhe Anmol se milna hi hoga…she encourages him..

 **Arjun house**

 **Watchman:** ehhhh…kya hai? Kisse milna hai?

 **Sachin (looking for a glimpse of Anmol):** Anmol…Anmol se milna hai..

 **Watchman:** Baba toh boarding school chale gaye..

 **Laxmi (coming out for her morning walk):** kaun hai Hariram?

 **Watchman:** Pata nahi memSaab..Anmol baba ke baare me pooch rahe hai..

Laxmi is shocked to see Sachin in front of her. He smiles at her and comes to touch her feet.

 **Laxmi (small voice, hesitant):** jeete raho…

 **Sachin:** main..main Anmol se milne aaya tha…woh hai ghar pe?

 **Laxmi:** nahi..woh boarding school gaya hai..

 **Sachin (disappointed, sad):** ohh…he looks at Laxmi…he is reminded of Kaajal..mujhe Vinit ne Kaajal ke baare me bataya…main nahi jaanta tha….

 **Laxmi (sad):** hmm…aakhiri saans tak tumhara naam leti rahi woh…tumhara bahut intezaar kiya usne..woh hamesha kehti thi…Sachin bekasoor hai…usse tumpe bahut bharosa thaa..

 **Sachin:** Maaji…uska vishwaas jhoootha nahi thaa..main sach me bekasoor hoon..mujhe phasaya gaya tha..meri zindagi barbaad ho gayi..mujhe mere parivaar se door kar diya…meri Kaajal se..aur..aur mere apne bête se..

 **Laxmi (sad):** jaanti hoon main..sab jaanti hoon main..

 **Sachin (shocked):** Kya matlab hai aapka? Aap kya jaanti hai?

Laxmi looks into his eyes and is about to say something, when she hears Arjun's angry voice..

 **Arjun (angry):** Tummm? Tumhe mera address kisne diyaa? Aur tumhari itni himmat? Yahan tak aa gaye? Laxmiiiii…tum kya isse baaten kar rahi ho…andar chalo…Now…he yells.

Laxmi rushes inside.

 **Sachin:** main yahan apne bête se milne aaya hoon…Laxmiji ne bataya ki who boarding school gaya hai…mujhe uske boarding school ka address de dijiye..main wahan jaake mil loonga usse..

 **Arjun (laughing):** tum? Aur wahan jaaoge? Tumhari hesiyat kya hai?

 **Sachin (angry):** main Anmol ka baap hoon..mujhe koi rok nahi sakta..aap bhi nahi…

 **Arjun (coming closer):** Tum Baap ho uske? Aaj tak tumhe pata bhi tha tumhara ek beta hai? Tum baap ho naa uske? Kabhi socha hai woh tumhare baare me kya kahega? Ki uska baap kya hai?

Sachin thinks what Arjun just said.

 **Arjun:** huuh..uska baap jail se nikla hua failed cricketer hai..jo docks me chote mote kaam karta hai….chand paiso ke liye galiyon me cricket match khelta hai….jisski 'dosti' ek 2 takke ki dhandhewaali ke saath hai…Sachin looks at him sharply..

 **Arjun:** Kya? Aise kya dekh rahe ho? Yeh sab sach hai naa? He looks into Sachin's eyes..sach hi hai naa..he yells..

 **Sachin (tears):** main Anmol se pyaar karta hoon..woh mere aur Kaajal ki pyaar ki aakri nishaani hai..

 **Arjun (chuckle):** Pyaar ki nishaani?haah..bewakoof thi meri beti..kya kuch nahi tha uske paas? Paisa, gaadi, naukar…magar who 'pyaaaar' kar baithi…tum jaise middle class ladke se..na hesiyat, naa class..kuch bhi nahi…maine meri beti ko toh kho diyaa..lekin apne pote ko nahi kho sakta…isliye yeh faltooo sapne dekhna bandh karo…aur chale jaoo hum sab ki zindagi se hamesha ke liye..OUTTTT….

Arjun walks off angrily in his house.

 **Sachin:** Mr Arjun Sharma..ek minute..

Arjun turns and stands there itself. Sachin walks closer to him.

 **Sachin (looking into Arjun's eyes):** main Anmol ko lekar rahoonga…yeh mera waada hai aapse..aur iske liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon..he points a finger..kuch bhi…main adaaalat jaoonga..aur aap mujhe rok nahi sakte..

 **Arjun (smile):** tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho? Theekh hai…main bhi tumhe Anmol dene ke liye tayyar hoon…magar ek shart hai…

 **Sachin:** mujhe apne bête ko paane ke liye koi shart nahi chahiye…woh mera beta hai..koi trophy nahi..

 **Arjun:** sahi kaha tumne..woh koi trophy nahi hai..ek 10 saal ka ladka hai…jiski bahut saari zarooraten hai..jisse poora karna ek baap ka farz hai…

 **Sachin:** baap ka farz kya hai ..yeh aap mujhe mat sikhaayiye..

 **Arjun:** tum jaante ho Anmol jiss boarding school me padhta hai..uski monthly fees kya hai? Woh ek elite cricket academy me khelta hai…uski fees kya hai? Uske cricket gear ka kitna kharcha hai? Yeh sab chodke uske khaane peene ka kharcha, kapde, joote, khilone, video games iss sab ka hisaab kya hai? Kabhi socha hai kya?

Sachin looks on Arjun for an answer.

 **Arjun (triumphant look):** har mahine 1 lakh! Sachin's eyes go wide open..

 **Arjun (laughing):** Hahaahaha..kya hua? sitti pitti ghum ho gayi? Soch rahe hoge kyun paida kiya ek bacha..he stops laughing and looks at Sachin angrily

 **Arjun:** Baap ka farz nibhaana hai naa? Toh nibhaaoo…apne dum me mujhe iss mahine ke andar 1 lakh kamaake dikhaoo..uske zindagi ke ek mahine ka kharcha uthake dikhaaoo..hmmfff..

Arjun again begins to walk inside the house.

 **Sachin:** Mr Arjun Sharma…main apna farz nibhaaonga..main iss mahine ke andar woh poore paise kamaaoonga..poore imaandari ke saath…phir apne Anmol ko apne saath le jaoonga..

 **Sachin and Purvi**

 **Purvi:** kya? Sachin yeh kya kiya tune? 1 lakh..she gasps…she looks at the calendar and counts the days left…sirf 15 din bache hai Sachin..itne kam time me tum kaise yeh paise kamaaooge?

 **Sachin:** nahi pata Purvi..magar kamaana toh padega..warna Anmol…he looks at her sadly…Anmol kya sochega mere baare me….har bache ke liye uska Papa ek hero hota hai…aur main…Anmol ka woh hero banna chahta hoon..he smiles…kal ko jab woh bada hoga..aur cricket captain banega…usse yeh sawaal zaroor poochenge…

 **Sachin (imitates a reporter):** Mr Anmol Mhatre…aapka hero kaun hai? Tab mera beta shaan se kahegaa… **My papa is MY HERO….** He looks at Purvi..woh aisa kahega naa?

 **Purvi (smile, proud look):** Haan Sachin..zaroor kahegaa…

 **Raghu:** sachin Bhai..itne kam time me paise kamaane ke ek hi idea hai…aap kisi gang ko join karlo…

 **Sachin (sharply):** Nahi Raghu….main koi bhi galat kaam karke yeh paise nahi kamaana chahta…

 **Purvi:** toh phir tum kya karoge Sachin?

 **Sachin:** mehnat karoonga, pathar todoonga, plate uthaoonga, samaan uthaaonga…age 15 din tak din raat bas mehnat karoonga…ek ek rupaiyaa jamaa karoonga…Raghu tu mujhe koi bhi kaam dilaa sakta hai..chota bada..kuch bhi..

 **Raghu:** koshish karta hai bhai..

Next 2-3 days, Sachin works day and night, doing odd jobs- anything that gives him money.

 **Anmol, hostel**

 **Anmol (on phone):** Kya? Vinu mamaaa..aap sach bol rahe ho? Mere papa mujhe lene aayenge..

 **Vinit:** Bahut jald Anmol…who tumhare liye bahut mehnat kar raha hai…din-raat kaam kar raha hai..

 **Anmol:** main unse baat karna chahta hoon..Vinu Maamaa..please mujhe unka number dijiye naa..

Vinit gives Purvi's number to him.

 **Purvi and Sachin**

Sachin has come home for dinner. Purvi is heating the food.

 **Purvi:** 5 min me daal garam ho jaayega Sachin..she turns and sees that Sachin has slept due to tiredness. She sits next to him. She takes her duppata and wipes off the sweat from his face. She presses his legs.

Her phone rings. She picks it.

 **Purvi:** helooo..Purvi espeaking…

 **Anmol:** didi…main Anmol bol raha hoon..Papa hai kya?

 **Purvi (happy, tears):** Anmol…..kaisa hai tu? Teri padhaaai kaise chal rahi hai..main tujhe roj yaad karti hai…tu theekh toh hai naa? Tujhe meri yaad aati hai kya?

 **Anmol:** haan didi..main theekh hoon..Vinu maama ne mujhe bataya..aapke Maa ke baare me..i am sorry didi…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** arre…tu kyun sorry bol raha hai…rukh..main Sachin ko uthaati hoon..

 **Purvi (shaking Sachin):** Sachinnn…Sachinnn..Anmol ka phone hai..

Sachin wakes up with a jerk, he cannot believe..he looks at the phone..he can hear Anmol's breathing sounds..

 **Sachin (heavy voice, choke):** an…Anmol…

 **Anmol (tears):** papaaaa..

Sachin shuts his eyes and lets his tears fall down. He wipes his eyes again and again. He is too overwhelmed to speak. Father and son donot speak but just cry to each other.

 **Sachin (controlling tears):** kaisa hai tu?

 **Anmol:** acha hoon papa..

 **Sachin:** sixer maar raha hai naa?

 **Anmol (smile):** haan..bahut saare..poori team thakk gayi hai mujhse..they both laugh..

 **Sachin (proud):** _mazhaaa porgaa hai tuuuu_ (you are my son)..

 **Anmol (proud):** haan papa..I am your son..aur main bilkul aap jaisa hi hoon….Papa..aap mujhe lene aaayenge naa…

 **Sachin (wipes tears):** haan..bahut jald aaoonga beta..

 **Anmol:** Papa…I love you..

 **Sachin (tears):** Yes betaaa..I love you too..Papa loves you too…

Sachin keeps the phone down and gets up to go for his night duty.

 **Purvi:** sachin…khaana toh khaalooo..

 **Sachin (happy):** Nahi Purvi….mera pet bhar gaya hai…main nikalta hoon….he leaves with a big smile on his face..

 **Outside**

Sachin is walking fast through the small bylanes of the chawl when he bumps into someone coming fast from opposite side.

 **Sachin (rubbing his forehead):** ahhh…andhaa hai kya? Itna bada aadmi nahi dikhaayi diya?

 **Vicky (rubbing head):** arre sachin bhai..kidhar kidhar nahi dhoondha tere ko…mobile number bhi bandh hai teraaa…uss din ka baat adhoora reh gaya..

 **Sachin:** Vicky tuuuu….main baadme baat karta hai…kaam pe deri ho rahi hai..he starts to walk, Vicky walks with him

 **Vicky:** Bhai sunoh toh… tere liye ek mast offer leke aaya hai….gali cricket match kaa…

 **Sachin:** dekh mere paas bilkul time nahi hai…

 **Vicky:** arre..acha khelega toh 15000 kamaa sakta hai..

Sachin stops when he hears the amount..

 **Sachin (surprise):** 15,000?

 **Vicky:** bhai..wohi toh samjhaa rela thaa apun..bol..tayyar hai?

 **So will Sachin agree to play gali cricket? How will he earn the remaining money? Will Arjun create any problems? keep reading and reviewing..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sachin:** bol..maain sunn raha hoon

 **Vicky:** Usman seth ka team hai…gali cricket me…unko ek Sachin type batting karne waala chahiye…

 **Sachin:** usman seth..woh jo drugs ka dhandha karta hai?

 **Vicky:** tereko uske dhandhe se kya lena dena…kaam ki baat yeh hai usko ek batting waala chahiye…tere jail me jaane se pehle ka match uske aadmi ne dekha tha…tabich mereko poocha usne…aaj bhi offer khulla hai..

 **Sachin:** tu kya bola 15000 ke baare me?

 **Vicky:** haan bhaii..Usman seth ka team 3 saal se jeet raha hai…Usman seth ko cricket ke baare me kuch maloom nahi hai..bass trophy lane ka hai..seth bahut dariyadil hai…har match ke baad uske top scorer ko inaam deta hai…usko sixer ka chaska hai…har ek sixer pe 500 rupaiyaa..interest hai kya?

 **Sachin:** agar mehnat ki kamaayi hai..toh phir toh interest hai hi..

 **Vicky (happy):** sahi hai bhai…toh phir Sunday aajaao..practice match hai..

 **Sachin and Purvi**

 **Sachin:** tujhe kya lagta hai Purvi..kya iss match me acha kheloonga..

 **Purvi:** haan Sachin…Anmol ka naam leke kheloge toh sab kuch aaram se ho jaayega..

 **Sachin (counts the money collected so far):** abhi bhi bahut paise kamaane hai Purvi…yeh sab hoga naa mujhse..

 **Purvi:** haan Sachin…ho jaayega..mereko bhagwaan pe vishwaas hai..acha tera match kabhi hai?

 **Sachin:** budhwaar ko raat ko hai..Sunday ki practice achi thi…who log bahut khush hai mere se..

Purvi gets up and takes the cut vegetables to make dinner. Sachin watches her cooking food for him. He smiles fondly. She is a very young girl of hardly 23-24 years..but she has undergone so many things in her life..she is all alone in this world..she is living only for him…she loves him..what abaout him? He likes her..he wants to protect her!

 **Sachin (mind):** Purvi…kitna kuch saha hai tune zindagi me…who bhi itni choti si umar me..abhi toh kitni saari zindagi padi hai…kabhi kabhi sochke darr lagta hai..tum kaise jiyogi? Tumhe zindagi jeene ka haq hai…ek baap ka pyaar toh tumhe naseeb nahi hua…ek bhai tha woh bhi chal basaa..aur Maa…tumhare Maa ki dimaagi haalat ki wajah se tum hi unhe ek Maa ki tarah pyaar de rahi thi..iss sab me tumhe kabhi bhi kisika pyaar naseeb nahi hua….tum pyaar kar bhi baithi..toh mujhse..ek aise aadmi se jo zindagi se haara hua hai…

Purvi sees him thinking deeply about something. She snaps her fingers in front of his face.

 **Purvi:** Anmol ke baare me soch raha hai? Arre maine kaha naa…sab theekh ho jaayega…apne aap pe bharosa rakh..

 **Sachin (serious look):** Nahi Purvi…main Anmol ke baare me nahi soch raha tha…he moves a step closer to her..main..

 **Purvi (surprised):** toh kya tum mere….mere baare me soch rahe the?

 **Sachin:** haan…Purvi..jab se tumne mujhe I love you kaha hai..main tumhare baare me bahut kuch soch raha hoon..

 **Purvi (loudly):** Sachinnnn…Sachin…

Sachin looks at her with a start. He had been daydreaming about her.

 **Sachin (snapping back):** Haan..tune bulaya mujhe?

 **Purvi (wiping sweat from his forehead):** Kitni mehnat kar rahe ho tum…itni garmi hai idhar…baith main pankhaa chalati hoon..

Sachin watches her as she makes him sit near the table fan. She serves him food. He doesn't eat.

 **Purvi:** Sachinnn..kya soch raha hai…khaana thanda ho raha hai..

 **Sachin (serious face):** Purvi…tu kya lagti hai meri?

Purvi is stunned by this question. The initial shock gives way to pain..What is she to him? She is not his mother, nor his love….she is just a friend…a well wisher maybe..

 **Purvi (tears):** Sachin…main…main teri kuch nahi hoon re..kuch nahi..meri jaisi ladki kisiki kya….

Sachin keeps a hand on her mouth.

 **Sachin:** apne aap ko chota mat samajh…mujhe shayad samajh me aa raha hai..tu kya hai mere liye..

 **Purvi (tears):** Kya hoon main tere liye?...she has some hopes..

 **Sachin:** mujhe thoda waqt de….jaldi iss baat ka jawaab doonga..

 **Purvi (smile):** Theekh hai Sachin…tu jo bolega main maanegi..ab toh khaana khaale…

Sachin nods his head and takes a morsel of food and places it near her lips. She looks at him surprised, tears form in her eyes and she accepts what he offers..

 **Arjun, Laxmi**

Laxmi overhears Arjun talking on phone with someone.

 **Arjun:** maine kaha usse uss choti si naukri se nikalvaaoo…ek paisa nahi milna chahiye usse..

The man on the other side of the phone replies something and Arjun looks satisfied. He cuts the phone call.

 **Laxmi:** yeh aap acha nahi kar rahe hai..

 **Arjun:** Kya acha nahi kar raha hoon?

 **Laxmi:** aap Sachin ke raaste me mushkil kyun paida kar rahe hai…who din raat mehna kar raha hoga..aap samajhte kyun nahi..woh bahut acha hai..mat kijiye apni manmaani..

 **Arjun (angry):** tumhe iss sab baaton me beech me aane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..tumhara kaam hai iss ghar ki dekhbaal karna…baahar ka kaam mujhpe chod dooo…

 **Laxmi (angry):** kitni choti soch rakhte hai aap…itne saalon tak main chupp rahi..apni beti ki zindagi ko mere saamne barbaad hota dekha..uski ek hi toh nishaani hai..she sobs..Anmol hamara pota hai toh Sachin ka beta bhi hai..usse Anmol de do…bina kisi shart ke…jaane do usse…she sobs…agar Kaajal ki zindagi me dakhal nahi dete..toh shayad woh aaj zindaa hoti..she sobs more

 **Arjun:** Laxmiiii…yeh aassoon bahaana bandh karo..tum jaanti ho mujhpe inka koi asar nahi hota..

 **Sachin match**

Sachin joins Usman seth's team for a crucial gali cricket match. It's a knockout match, Usman's team has to win to remain in the tournament. Sachin gets a chance to bat and he wins it for his team in style.

 **Usman:** toh tu hai naya khiladi…acha hai..he remarks..

 **Sachin:** Thank you..

 **Usman (taking out money):** yeh le…tera inaam…

Sachin counts the money – its 8000.

 **Usman:** agla match me isse acha kar…aur bhi inaam milega…

Sachin reaches home very happy with his earnings.

 **Sachin (entering house):** Purviiii…Purviiii..he calls out impatiently. She comes inside, she has just taken her bath and her hairs are all wet..

 **Purvi (covering her chest with duppata):** Sachin..tu…kya hua? match jeeta kya?

Sachin is so happy that he lifts her and turns around in circles. Her hairs fly out..

 **Purvi:** Arre..yeh kya kar raha hai..utaar mereko neeche..main gir jaayegi..

Sachin places her down and they both feel dizzy. Purvi loses her balance and falls on Sachin. Her wet hairs fall on his face. He shuts his eyes, inhales the shampoo smell of her hairs..

She gets up, drops of water fall on Sachin's face, he feels tickled. He sees a drop of water on Purvi's lips. He touches the spot with his thumb.

 **Purvi (softly):** sachinn…

Sachin places both his hands on her cheeks and brings her face closer to his to kiss.

 **KNOCKK KNOCKKK…**

 **Raghu:** Dolyyyy..ehh Dolllyyy.

Purvi and Sachin both look at the door and then at themselves. Purvi gets up from Sachin and rushes to open the door.

 **Raghu:** arre kitni der darwaaza kholne me…yeh le…tune jo mandir ka dhaaga mangaya thaaa..woh leke aaya hoon..

 **Sachin:** mandir ka dhaaga?

Purvi smiles and comes to sachin. She ties a red sacred thread on his wrist.

 **Purvi:** yeh siddhivinayak mandir ka dhaaga hai…main bahut maanti hoon Ganpati Bappa ko…yeh tujhe har buri nazar se bachaa ke rakhega..

She looks up into his eyes after tying it, he has a sweet smile on his face. She feels shy thinking of the scene earlier.

 **Second match,**

Sachin hits a half century in the match. He hit 7 sixers in total. Usman Seth is extremely happy and hands over a big wad of notes to Sachin.

 **Usman:** Tune toh aaj Tendulkar ki yaad dilaa dii…..

 **Sachin (smile):** Baba ne mera naam Sachin rakha tha..unhe bhi bahut pasand tha who..

 **Usman:** naam ke maafik hi khela tu aaj..he puts his arm on Sachin's shoulder…dekh agla match final hai…tere se bahut umeeed hai mereko…acha khelna..

Sachin places the money inside his tshirt and goes back home. He gets down at his stop and walks towards his home. As he nears his home, he hears Purvi's screams from inside. Fearing the worst, he rushes inside..

 **Sachin (pushing the door open):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Sachin looks at the house, its completely destroyed. Some thief has ransacked the house. everything is either broken or thrown on the floor..

Purvi runs to him and hugs in fear.

 **Purvi:** main..main bas kaam se lauti…darwaaza kholaa toh yeh sab…Sachhin koi..koi ghar me ghusa tha ….

Sachin remembers he had saved his money in an old tin box in the kitchen. He goes to check. Its gone..he sits back with a thud.

 **Purvi:** kya ho gaya sachin? Who log sab leke chale gaye kya? Bol naa..bol naa..

Sachin starts to feel his dreams crashing..all his hardwork has gone to the drain. The month will be over in 3 days time..he will never get his Anmol…

His heart aches and he is about to cry, when purvi's phone rings..Its Anmol..

 **Purvi (speaking calmly):** Haan bol naa Anmol

 **Anmol (excited):** aaj Papa ka match tha naa? Kaisa tha? ..Papa ko phone do naa

Purvi nods and hands it to Sachin. Sachin looks at the name – Anmol, he wipes his tears and forces some cheerfulness in his voice.

 **Sachin:** Anmol… _kasa aahes re tuuu?...(how are you)_

 **Anmol (excited):** main toh theekh hoon..aap kaise ho? Aapne aaaj kitne runs banaaye…kitne sixers..bolo naa Papa…

 **Sachin (smile, happy):** aree..aaj maine halfcentury maari…7 sixer maari..7…she says proudly

 **Anmol:** wow 7…ab aapka total ho gaya 157! Mera toh 132 hai..bahut jaldi aapka record bhi todd doonga

Anmol speaks for some more time, Sachin also talks animatedly about the match. After Anmol keeps the phone down, he realizes with sadness whats the reality. Sachin wipes tears using his hands.

 **Purvi (crying):** Sachin…Sachin..sab theekh ho jaayega..dekh..kuch jugaad karenge hum log….

 **Sachin (angry):** Kyun Purvi…kyun mere saath hi sab galat hota hai…apne bête se pyaar karna galat hai kya? Kya meri zindagi me bass yehi likha hia…dukh, dard, aasoo? Kitni bhi koshish kar loon..saala kismat hi kharab hai…

 **Vicky (comes inside):** Sachin bhai..ghar pe hai kya?

Sachin and Purvi quickly wipe tears.

 **Sachin:** haan Vicky..bol

 **Vicky (hesitate):** woh bhai..kuch baaat karna hai…2 min baahar aao naa… Sachin goes outside.

 **Sachin:** Kya baat hai Vicky..Usman Seth ko kuch kaam tha mere se?

 **Vicky (hesitate, looking here and there, whisper):** Sachin bhai…Usman Seth ne ek naya offer diya hai..1 peti (1 lakh) kamaane ka hai kya?

Sachin hears the amount and his eyes go wide open..

 _Anmol ke zindagi ke ek mahina ka kharch uthaake dikhaao…1 lakh!_

 **Sachin:** Kaam kya hai?

 **What is the work that Sachin has to do? Will he accept it? What will happen if Anmol comes to know of it?**

 _ **Dear readers and reviewers...I understand your anger towards me for not updating this story regularly. As my other stories have got completed, I will be updating only this one. I love Sachin and Purvi….Please be patient with me..i can only request..**_

 _ **You all have been so lovely! Continue reading and reviewing...Thank you :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Vicky:** Sachin bhai…match fekne ka hai..

 **Sachin (confused):** fekne ka hai? Matlab?

 **Vicky:** matlab final me aap jaldi out ho jaoo…aur ho sake toh do teen jan ko bhi out karvaoo…team haarni chahiye..

 **Sachin (angry):** kya bol raha hai? Usman seth ko pata chala toh..

 **Vicky:** Usman seth ka team pe bhaari betting hai….sab log sure hai team jeetegi..aise me agar team haaregi toh seth ka bahutfayda hoga..maine bola naa seth dariyadil hai…apni kamaai baatne me yakeen rakhte hai..tereko tera hissa mil jaayega..bol…tu ready hai?

 **Sachin:** lekin main hi kyun?

 **Vicky:** arre tu staaar hai staaaaaaaaaar…bhai ke team ka Sachin…tere pe bhi bhaari betting chalu hai…tu kitna sixer maarega…half century ki full century..kitni door sixer maarega…yeh sab cheez pe chaalu hai..tujhe kuch maal lagane ka hai kya? Bol..main setting kar sakta hai..

 **Sachin:** Maine aaj tak koi aisa kaam nahi kiya jo galat ho…bol de Seth se…main tayyar nahi hoon

 **Vicky:** tu seth ko jaanta nahi hai…ek kaam kar..thoda time le sochne ke waaste..main kal dopahar ko aata hai..baat karne..chalta hai abhi….he leaves..

 **Sachin and Purvi**

Sachin walks inside the house. Purvi is straightening the furniture and keeping things back in place.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..kya karneka hai…police ke paas jaana hai kya?

 **Sachin:** usse kuch fayda hai kya?

 **Purvi (agreeing):** Haan tu sahi bol raha hai…agar unhe pata chala ghar me itna paisa tha ulta seedha sawaal karenge..sab saala jhik jhik hi hai..Sachinnn..Sachinnnn..

She calls out on him. He is again lost in his thoughts. He sits wearily on the ground. Purvi knows he is very upset. She goes to console him.

 **Purvi (softly):** Sachin..main jaanti hoon tune kitna mehnat kiya hai…apni koi parwaah kiye bina…itne kamti time me paisa kamaya….mujhe yakeen hai tujhe Anmol zaroor milega..Ganpati Bappa hamara saath nahi chodenge….hey Ganpati Bappa…she prays..Sachin ko uska Anmol dilaade..hamari madat karde…main agle 11 din nange paav chalegi…108 modak chadhaayegi..4 mangalwaar kadak upaas paalegi..

 **Sachin:** Purvi…bass karo..bhagwaan ko rishwat de rahi ho? Hadh hoti hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi sachin..yeh..yeh rishwat nahi hai..main dil se chahti hai tujhe tera beta waapas mile..uske liye agar mere prarthna karne se teri thodi madat ho jaaye..toh kya wrong hai re?

 **Sachin (softly):** Kyun kar rahi hai yeh sab? Kya milta hai tujhe?

 **Purvi (holding his face):** Mujhe sirf teri khushi chahiye..aur kuch nahi..kuch bhi nahi..

Sachin hugs her tight. They both stay like that, Sachin checks – Purvi has fallen asleep. She is tired from the long hours that she spends at workplace. He picks her up and lays her on the thin mattress on the ground.

He then locks the door from outside and walks out to a place – where he can think more calmly.

 **Arjun, Laxmi**

 **Arjun (on phone):** kaam ho gaya? Bahut ache…kitne paise mile uske ghar se? kya…usne itne kam time me itne paise kamaa bhi liye the..hmmm…theekh hai…who paise tum log baat loooo..aur galti se bhi dobara yahan phone mat karna…

He keeps the phone and bumps into Laxmi

 **Arjun:** tum soyi nahi?

 **Laxmi (wiping sweat):** aap bhi toh jaag rahe hai…itni raat kisse baat kar rahe the?

 **Arjun (stammer):** mera..mera dost…Kolkataa se phone aaya tha..

 **Laxmi (smile):** acha? Kaunsa dost? Main to sabko jaanti hoon naa..

 **Arjun:** tum….tumhe nahi pata..yeh naya hai..

 **Laxmi:** haan..sahi kaha..aaj kal bahut naye dost paal rakhe hai aapne….choron se bhi dosti rakhte hai naa aap?

Arjun realizes Laxmi has overheard the complete conversation. He has been keeping tabs on Sachin and the money he is earning since the day he left after throwing the challenge. He had never expected Sachin to earn the money given the fact that he had no steady income. But Sachin's grit and determination gave way to many oppurtunities and he had earned a considerable amount. Arjun realized that Sachin is just one match away from making the complete 1 lakh.

He wanted to have Sachin at a disadvantage, how could he lose to a middle class boy! So he hires a small time thief to ransack Sachin's house and money.

 **Arjun (changing topic):** Raat bahut ho gayi hai Laxmi…so jaoo…mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hai..he walks past her..

 **Laxmi:** Jo doosro ka sukh chain churaate hai….bhagwaan unse unki khud ki chain bhari neend churaa lete hai…

 **Arjun (angry):** Tum kehna kya chahti ho?

 **Laxmi (smile):** Good night…

Arjun watches her go and spends another restless and sleepless night.

 **Sachin, cricket ground**

Sachin is seated on the empty pitch of the ground..the ver same ground where the most important atch of his life will be played in 2 days – he has to win it any cost! No..not the match..he has to win his son, his blood back…

He shuts his eyes, the screams of Sachin! Sachin! Echo around him.

 **Sachin (mind):** Ek voh Sachin (Tendulkar) tha…jab jab woh khelta..saara shaher, saara country ruk jaata…aur ek main hoon…main jo khelne waala hoon..usse meri poori zindagi ruk jaayegi..aage kya mod pe le jaana hai yeh sab match ke result ke baad tayy hoga..

 **Sachin (mind):** 10 saal…sab kuch chin gaya mujhse…Aai, Babaa, Kaajal…he remembers them with moist eyes..mera career, meri zindagi..sab kuch…main toh aaram se marr bhi sakta tha..he remembers the time in the jail how he held his breath to die…he throws a pebble in the air.

 **Sachin (mind):** pata nahi..kya Shakti thi…jisne mujhe marne nahi diyaa..he remembers ….it was the image of Anmol, the voice of Anmol that prevented him from dying.

 **Sachin(mind):** Anmollll…bilkul apne naam ke jaisa hi hai..he realizes how mus he loves him and he wants to have him at all cost….

 **Sachin (mind):** ab mujhe apne liye nahi..Anmol ke liye..sirf Anmol ke liye jeena hai…usse paana hai…uski parvarish karni hai…mera adhoora sapna poora karna hai…Indian Cricket team captain – Anmol Sachin Mhatre!...

 **Next day morning**

Sachin gets up early even though he hardly has slept. He is getting ready to go out to his work.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..naashta kar lo..

 **Sachin (eating):** Tum nahi khaa rahi ho kya?

 **Purvi:** aaj mangalwaar hai..toh upaas hai..

She picks up her bag and walks out of the door. Sachin sees something and runs behind.

 **Sachin:** Purviiiii…kahan jaa rahi ho? Chappal reh gayi tumhari…he points out to them and puts them in front of her feet.

 **Purvi (smile):** arre..bolaa tha naa 11 din nange paav chalegi main…main theekh hoon…chal main bhaagti hoon…bus choot jaayegi meri..

 **Sachin (smile, mind):** Sirf Anmol ke liye nahi..main tere liye bhi jeena chahta hoon Purvi…tere saath jeena chahta hoon….

 **Vicky (phone):** Sachin Bhai…kya socha tune? Bhai ko haan bol doon..

 **Sachin (heavy heart, but no choice):** Haan Vicky..bol de main tayyar hoon..

 **Laxmi, Vinit**

 **Vinit (on phone):** Kya keh rahi ho tum Maa? Papa ne itna ganda kaam kiya..

 **Laxmi:** haan Vinit…kya kahoon…Arjun tumhare papa hai..mere pati..hesiyat me bahut unche hai…magar dil se utne hi chote..Vinit..aaj mujhe tujhse kuch aur bhi kehna hai…bahut saalon se dil me dabaake rakha hai..

 **Vinit:** Kya baat hai Maa?

 **Laxmi:** Vinit..kayi saal pehle sachin ke jail jaane ka kaaran bhi tere papa hi the..unhone usse phasaaya tha..

 **Vinit (shock):** What? Papa ne? kyun?

 **Laxmi:** unka ego Vinit…unki apni beti Kaajal ne unke hesiyat se kam ghar me shaadi ki…unhe who ek haar ki tarah lag gayi….aur tum jaante ho..unhe haarna pasand nahi hai….Sachin aur Kaajal alag ho gaye…tere papa jeet gaye…magar unhone yeh nahi dekha…unki apni beti haar gayi…aur aaj wohi galti dobaara karne jaa rahe hai…woh apni jeet me Anmol ko haraane waale hai..woh toh bacha hai..masoom hai..

 **Vinit:** Maa…main kya kahoon…hum kya kar sakte hai..

 **Laxmi:** Vinit…sunaa hai Sachin ka match hai..shayad tere Papa kuch karenge…kya karenge yeh toh nahi jaanti…magar iss baar main nahi chahti jo Kaajal ke saath hua woh Anmol ke saath na ho..

 **Vinit:** main samajh gaya Maa…main kuch karta hoon…main Sachin ko haarne nahi doonga..

 **Sachin, Usman**

 **Usman:** Vicky ne tujhe sab samjhaa diya na?

 **Sachin (eyes down):** Haan..

 **Usman:** shabaash..aaj ki raat aaram kar le..kal ki raat toh full party hai..jeet ki khushi me…

 **Sachin (sad, mind):** aap apni haar ka jashn jeet se badhkar manaane wale ho…main toh jeet kar bhi haarne wala hoon…Anmol..mujhe maaf kar dena..

 **Next day morning**

Purvi is fasting for the second day as its Sachin's match today. She prepares curd for him for good luck.

 **Purvi (feeding curd-sugar):** yeh Dahi shakaar khaake jaaa…jam ke sixer maar..jeet ke aana..

She looks at Sachin, he looks upset.

 **Purvi (consoling him):** Dekh…paise ke baare me mat soch….hum kuch aur jugaad kar lenge…Arjunji se baat karoongi..main bolegi..Sachin ko thoda time aur de do..tu phir se yeh paisa kamaa legaa..philhaal aaj ka match ache se khel..aaj ki jeet Anmol ke liye..

She turns to keep the plate down, her head spins. She is about to fall, Sachin holds her.

 **Sachin:** Purviii…kyun kar rahi hai aisa tu? Kuch khaale…

 **Purvi (steadying):** main theekh hai Sachin..theekh hai..jaa..tere match ka time ho gaya hai..

 **Sachin:** tu…tu chalegi mere saath?

 **Purvi (surprised):** Main?...pakka…tu chahta hai main aaoon?

 **Sachin:** mujhe..mujhe acha lagega..uss anjaan bheed me koi mera apna hoga..jo mera saath dega..

 **Purvi (tears, emotional):** Kya bola tu? Main…main teri apni hoon?...

 **Sachin:** aur kaun hai mera iss duniya me? Chal..late ho rahe hai..

 **Purvi (excited):** ek baat boloon…ek…ek chakka mere taraf maarega..jaise TV pe dikhaate hai..main catch pakdegi…pakka…

Sachin looks at her excitement, he is reminded how he and Kaajal had fallen in love – in a cricket match!

He nods his head and they both walk out to the match….

 **Its match time..Final! what will happen? Will Sachin win or not? next chapter may be the last one...**

 **Dear reviewers (some of them)- I understand your complaint that I have not updated regularly and also that I started and completed other stories. I have already apologized, I am not going to apologise again and again. I am just a new writer in FF...I try very hard to write various stories (mostly original, a couple of them idea inspired). I have never left any story incomplete.**

 **I donot know how many of you know this but last year I was pregnant with my second child when I started writing and I lost him in my advanced stages of pregnancy. One of my story was ongoing.. I was depressed and didn't want to ever write again. To come out of my depression, I picked up myself and started writing again.**

 **My intention was always to complete this story - I have a personal reason for that. Yes, its true that I get lots of responses to my RajVi and Kavi stories - that's not in my complete control. In fact there was a time, I was not updating any of my stories..there have been gaps in those stories also.**

 **I have never bothered about number of reviews - esp in this story. I have good views but on some chapters I got only 4, 7 reviews. That's really disappointing! what you guys complete reading in 5 min or less takes a writer hours and hours to write...the least we expect is a comment - the chapter is good or bad! 'Please update next' is not a review comment - I am sorry to say !**

 **Though I agree its not a 'sabji mandi', but reviews certainly is something we writers expect from the readers - just as you guys expect regular updates, bold scenes..etc..**

 **I understand you are frustrated but it was wrong of you to suggest I delete this story. Do you even realise how many hours, sweat and ideas I have poured into this story?...more than 30,000 words! I cannot even count the hours I have spent thinking about scenes, dialogues, writing/rewriting, proof reading..DELETE is easy to say and to do! but I refuse to do so..**

 **I have written stories about RajVi, Kavi, Sachvi, DushVi, Ishyant, Duo...please check most stories are more than 15-20 chapters long (each chapter minimum 1500 words)...Its not at all easy to sustain interest of readers...I am blessed that I have some regular readers...I would not cheat anyone...**

 **I donot mean to hurt you all, but I was pained...This is not how I wanted to have reviews for my story. In all your long posts about me being SachVi hater - you didn't even bother to drop in one line about the story! so that means it doesn't matter to you if I update a chapter or take the story forward...**

 **Anyways, I will continue writing - which couple it will be that depends upon my imagination! I felt Sachin suited this character and hence I wrote the story keeping in mind.**

 **I request all of you guys to read a story keeping an open mind. This is creativity, imagination not real life! Read more and more to encourage the writers (new/old)….**

 **Thank you all ...Keep reading and reviewing..I love all characters from CID :)**

 **Dear Mansi, Geet - Thank you for your encouragement...Best wishes to you all..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sachin, with teammates**

 **Captain:** aaj jam ke khelne ka hai…apni batting last hai….Pintu, Gawde (bowlers)…abhi sab tum logon ke haath me hai…chalo re chalooooo…

Sachin stretches his body and comes out in the ground. He sees the crowd around – many people have gathered to watch the final of gali cricket match.

The atmosphere is no less than a match at a stadium. There are people cheering for their favorite teams, stalls selling food and drinks, crowd whistling, yelling….

 **Purvi (loudly):** Sachinnnnnnn….Sachinnnnnnnnn..idhar…..idhar dekh…..she is waving at him..Sachin smiles at her..she jumps up and talks to the people standing nearby

 **Purvi:** woh sachin hai…mereko pehchaanta hai…

Sachin walks to join his team mates. They all take fielding positions and the match begins.

 **Commentator:** aur yeh gali cricket ka final match shuru….Jaanbaaz XI (sachin team) ka muqabla Champions XI ke saath.. aur yeh pehla ball Gawde ki taraf se aur….chaukaaaaaaa…..the crowd cheers loudly! Pehle hi ball pe chaukaaaa..lagta hai ekdum tough fight hogi..

Sachin looks at the bowler (Gawde), he looks at Usman seth and smiles. Sachin tries to make out if Gawde has also fixed the match for Usman.

 **Anmol (voice):** Papaaaaa..

Sachin looks up with a start. Did he hear Anmol's voice..he looks around, there is no Anmol…the crowd is noisy…Sachin shrugs it off thinking its just his imagination and goes back to his fielding.

The Champions XI team completes their batting and post a big total for Sachin's team to win. Usman seth comes to give a pep talk to the team during innings break.

 **Usman:** jeetne ka hai apun log ko…3 saal se who trophy mere ghar pe lagi hai…aajphir se woh udharich chahiye mujhe..

 **Team:** Ji bhai….

Usman smiles and walks to Sachin. He takes him to a side.

 **Usman:** sab kuch terepe hai abhi…tu jaanta hai naa..kya karneka hai…

 **Sachin (nods, sad in heart):** hmm

 **Usman (calling the captain):** dekh..Sachin ko chauthe ya panchve number pe bhejneka..

 **Captain:** Kyun bhai? Main toh one down bhejne waala tha..itna acha khelta hai…bahut bada total hai…

 **Usman (angry):** tereko jitna bola utna kar…samjhaa…he glares at the boy. The boy gulps in fear and nods his head.

 **Usman (patting Sachin back):** public ko tera intezaar rahega…jitna bhooka rakhenge utna hi khaane pe toot padenge…aur apun ka kamaayi utna hi mast hoga..

 **Laxmi, Vinit**

 **Laxmi (scared, whisper):** Vinittt…tu theekh hai naa..

 **Vinit:** haan maa…kya ho gaya..

 **Laxmi (checking for Arjun):** Maine tere papa ko kisise thodi der pehle baat karte huye sunaa….Sachin..

 **Vinit (urgently):** Kya hua Sachin ko?

 **Laxmi (crying):** Sachin buri tarah se phass chukaa hai..tere papa ne..saamne waali team ke bowler ko rishwat di hai..

 **Vinit:** Kaisi rishwat maa?

 **Laxmi (wiping tears):** Sachin ko buri tarah se chot pahunchane ki…taaki who yeh match theekh se khel naa paaye..

 **Vinit (shocked):** Kya?

 **Laxmi:** Vinittt…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…tu kuch kar…

 **Vinit:** Maa..aap tension mat lijiye..main..main kuch karta hoon..

 **Arjun, cricket ground**

The managing committee of the game is excited to see Arjun Sharma, member of Indian cricket board. It is very unusual for a man of his stature to come for such a local game.

 **Member (offering cold drink):** Arjunji…thandaa lijiye…arre..kursi laa saab ke liye..he shouts..Aaap yahan aise match ke liye..hum log abhi announcement kar lete hai..

 **Arjun:** announcement ki zaroorat nahi hai..main toh yuhi local talent dekhne aa gaya tha…waise score kya hua hai?

 **Member:** Sir abhi shuru hua hai….Jaanbaaz team ki batting chal rahi hai..

 **Commentary:** aur yeh pehlaa wicket down…Usman ki team kaaa…aasan sa catch de diya batsman Suleman ne…

 **Crowd:** sachinnnn! Sachinnnn…Sachin…

 **Commentary:** poore Mumbai ko intezaar hai ..Sachin kaa…arre..Tendulkar nahi..magar usse kam bhi nahi… _Aapla Mumbaicha porgaa…Sachinnnnn Mhaatreeeeeeeeeeee….(Our own boy from Mumbai – sachin Mhatre)_

Everyone expects Sachin to come, but some other batsman comes….crowd starts to boo…

 **Commentary:** arrre..lagta hai thoda intezaar karna hoga hum sab ko…waise kitne sixer maarega Sachin? Koi jawaab de sakta hai?

Arjun leans forward and spots Sachin looking very nervous, sitting among his team mates. He then looks at the other team side. A man spots him and gives thumbs up sign. Arjun sits back relaxed.

 **Arjun (mind):** aaj tumhari haar pakki hai Sachin…Arjun Sharma ne kabhi haar nahi maani hai..neverrrr…

Sachin watches as the wickets fall down. Atlast its his turn to bat. He gets up, takes a deep breath and walks out to cries of Sachinnnn! Sachinnnn…..he looks around – he knows no one in the crowd, there is no family, no friends yet these people cheer him on..they want him to take his batting stance and start smashing sixes all around..they want their 'paisaa vasool'….

 **Purvi (jumping):** Sachinnnnnn…sixer maarna….. she yells loudly.

Sachin looks at her – She is jumping, clapping, excited like ever before…there are no slippers on her feet and no food in her stomach…but that just doesn't show on her face. There are tears continosuly flowing, her hands clasped in prayer…she is praying hard…..

 **Sachin (mind, sad):** Purviii…mujhe maaf kardena..meri jeet ke liye tumne bahut takleefe sahi hai…magar meri jeet me haar hai…main Anmol ko haar nahi sakta..isliye main khud haarke Anmol ko jeetna chahta hoon…mujhe yeh karna hi hoga..Anmol ke liye..

He shuts his eyes – thinks about Kaajal and Anmol. He is now ready to lose..to betray ….emotions of all the people present here, to betray his immense talent, to betray his team…but just to win…Win his life back …His Anmol !

Sachin takes his batting stance, the bowler runs up all fire and pace, the crowd awaits with bated breath and ….

 **Commentary:** arrreeeeeee….Sachin ne miss kar diya….itna aasaan full toss…..aur ek sixer ka mauka haath se nikal gaya..waise hi Jaanbaaz team ki haalat bahut patli hai…aur unke star batsmen ke body language ko dekhke lag raha hai…aaj woh khaas form me nahi hai..

His play and miss continues for some overs, he tries hard to get out but something or other saves him..he gets frustrated..

Usman is puffing cigarette after cigarette…the stakes are very very high now. Sachin has to get out now ! two more batsmen get out. The team captain now comes out to play. He is a straightforward boy.

 **Captain:** Sachin bhaau…kya ho gaya hai aapko?…relax karo..finals ka pressure hai..maloom hai..magar aap natural khelooo..

Sachinnnnn…..Sachinnnnnnn….ehhhhhhh batting bhool gaya kya? Arre test match nahi hai re…thokkk ke maarnaa…khaana nahi khaaya kya? Some people tease, jeer him..

Sachin's blood boils on hearing the comments from the crowd as well the fielding team. Normally he would have used that anger to hit huge shots, but this time with great difficulty, he swallows his anger and pride and puts his head down.

He is ready to get out….he can see the ball coming towards him..its just a matter of one stroke. Sachin determinedly swings the bat and hears the stumps behind him go CRASHHHHH…

The bowler and the fielders jump up and down..the crowd goes silent…Purvi opens her eyes at the sudden silence…

She is heartbroken, her hands on her mouth- tears of sadness and helplessness flow out – she shakes her head at the sight of the fallen stumps..Sachin has been bowled out….

Arjun gets up from his chair! He is extremely happy. Usman celebrates in his mind..but outside keeps a glum face!

Sachin removes his cap and looks around – he can see despair, anger, irritation, sadness and happiness on different faces. He looks at the celebrating opposition team members and his captain has thrown his cap away !

Sachin has broken hearts! Many of them at once..the biggest loser is him! He has no happiness for what he has done. He tucks his bat and with slow, painful steps starts walking…

 **Sachin (mind):** Nahi Sachin..tune theekh kiya..Anmol tera hai ab..tera hai..khush ho…magar main kyun khush nahi hoon..

 **Papaaaaaaa…** the voice echoes in the deafning silence of the small ground!

Sachin brushes it off as his imagination.

 **Vinit (loudly):** Sachinnnnnnnnnnnn….

Sachin looks at the direction, his name was called – He is shocked, surprised to see Vinit standing with Anmol! Anmol leaves his hand and runs to him in a tight hug.

 **Anmol:** Papaaaaa…Papaaaaaa….

 **Sachin (hugging tight, surprise):** Anmol…tuuu..Anmol…

The security guys come and request Anmol to go away. Sachin asks him gently to get separated.

 **Sachin captain:** Sachinnnnnnnnn…Sachinnnnnnn…waapas aa…tu out nahi hua hai..

Sachin hears this and gets another shock. Soon the crowd sees Sachin walk back…it was a NO BALL!

The crowd is on its feet, celebrating, Sachin walks as if in a daze to take his batting position. He has no idea what happened, how it all happened..and whats in store for him next!

Sachin feels thirsty, all this adventure- his getting out, Anmol coming, he being called back to bat..everything has happened in such a short time. He indicates for a sip of water..he has to clear his head…

 **Purvi (calling Anmol):** Anmoooooll….Anmoooollllllllll…idhar dekh..dekh dekh…she waves to him.. Anmol gets happy to see a familiar face. He looks at Vinit for permission, Vinit nods his head. Anmol runs to be with Purvi.

 **Purvi (tears):** Kaisa hai tu? Waah..yeh ache kapdo me ekdum hero maafik lagta hai tu….

 **Anmol:** main acha hoon didi..acha bataoo Papa ne kitne six maare ab tak..

 **Purvi (sadly):** ek bhi nahi…

 **Anmol (shock):** ek bhi nahi? Are you sure?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..Sachin bahut alag lag raha hai….jaise uske sar pe koi wajan hai..

 **Anmol (smile):** Main aa gaya hoon naa..abhi dekhna Papa kaise khelte hai..de danaa dann bowloron ki chutti ka denge..

They both high-five each other and sit next to each other holding hands.

 **Sachin (mind):** Anmol aaya hai…mera Anmol mera match dekhne aaya hai..main..main uske saamne kaise aise haar jaoon…nahi…main haar nahi sakta..

He looks at Anmol, he is cheering with Purvi. He gives two thumbs up to Sachin.

 **Sachin (mind):** Anmol..main tere saamne haar nahi sakta…main tera **HERO** banna chahta hoon…aur main banke rahoonga

Sachin grips his bat with a new determination and twinkle in his eyes….he is ready to face the world now! He blanks out all thoughts, whatever has happened with him so far and prepares his mind for only on thing now – to **be a HERO to his son!**

 **Commentary:** aur yeh aachanak Sachin ka style badla badla lag raha hai..lagta hai kuch hone waala hai aur yehh SIXERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..

The crowd roars and jumps! Sachin sakes off the nervousness and the heavy guilt he was carrying around on his shoulders ….he looks at Purvi and Anmol – They are jumping wildly, clapping and hooting!

Sachin gets energized, a new determination to win at any cost is back in him.

 **Captain (happy):** Waah Bhaau..kamaal ka shot hai…ab aap apne form me aaye hai..

The bowler comes back with a ball hurled at great pace – Sachin dispatches it again to a boundary. Purvi and Anmol dance on the side..

Vinit is standing next to his father. He watches as his father is now pale and very angry

 **Vinit (sarcastic):** Sachin acha khel raha hai naa Papa?

 **Arjun (angry):** ek six aur four maarne se koi hero nahi ban jaata..

 **Vinit:** sahi kaha…aapki nazro me woh hero naa hi sahi..Anmol ko dekhiye…Arjun watches as his grandson is dancing and celebrating…Anmol ke liye uska Papa ek Hero hai….afsos mera koi aisa Hero nahi hai..mere Papa toh kisike bhi hero nahi hai..

Arjun looks sharply at Vinit, but Vinit continues to stare into his eyes. Arjun lowers his eyes, unable to meet his son's look- he has a new feeling inside him – he is ashamed, perhaps..

Sachin continues to do dhulaai of the opposing team. The bowler who took money from Arjun is hit the most. Arjun kicks a chair in anger. Arjun again looks at his grandson. Anmol has tears – happy tears in his eyes. He has a proud look on his face – he is happy, genuinely happy- Arjun knows the reason.

He is happy because he is his father's son. His father who is a hero for him. Arjun had got inside news that Sachin was paid to throw the match. He was very happy secretly because that certainly meant – Sachin was doomed if he won (he will not get money and hence Anmol) or if he would lose (he will get the money and Arjun would inform cops about betting)..in any which ways Sachin and Anmol will be separated.

 **Arjun (guilt):** Anmol..Anmol ko kabhi itna khush nahi dekha..uske chehre ki who raunak…dil ko sukoon de rahi hai…

 **Anmol (baby voice):** Naanuuuu….Naaanuuuu…cricket khele…

 **Anmol (tears):** yeh main kya karne jaa raha hoon..apne haathon apne hi pote ki khushiyan cheenne jaa raha hoon? Uske chehre se khushi mitaane jaa raha hoon? Kitna chota hoon main…giraa hua..ghamandi….he is cursing himself.

 **Bowler (angry):** Bahut fatkaa maara tune…abhi agli ball uthaa ke dikhaa..

The bowler goes back angrily rubbing the red ball on his thigh.

 **Opposite team captain:** Saahil (bowler)…gussa mat kar..shaanti se kaam le…apan out kar sakte hai usko…

 **Saahil (angry):** Bahut ho gaya abhi..binaa saabun paani ka bahut dhulaai kar diya…ab seedha sar phodoonga main..

 **Team captain (trying to make understand):** Kya kar raha hai..mat kar…meri baat maan..he whispers in his ears..main jaanta hai tu supaari liya hai Sachin ka…magar akkal se kaam le..tu phasega iss sabke chakkar me..waise bhi yeh log harne waale hai..abhi bhi game apne haath me hai..

 **Saahil:** baat supaari se aage nikal gayi hai..abhi mera bhi ijjat ka sawaal hai..

The bowler gets ready to break Sachin's head now. He runs in faster and releases ball on the rough – it rises awkwardly and hits Sachin straight on the back of his head as he tries to swerve away..

 **Purvi (loud):** Sachinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….

 **Anmol (scared):** Papaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Sachin feels a great buzzing pain in his ears and feels the sky go black- he falls down on the ground. The other players rush to him. Sachin is unconscious.

 **Captain:** Bhaauuu..sachin bhaaauuu..uthaaa…arre kya ho gaya inko..

 **Vinit (rushing):** Ambulance….koi hospital phone karoooo..jaldi…he checks the pulse and breathing of Sachin..its very faint!..Sachinnnn…Uthhhhh…Ambulance….he is scared at losing him…

 **Anmol (crying):** Papaaaa..utho naa pappaaaaa….mere liye please…Didi…bolo naa Papa ko…didiiii..

 **Purvi (tears, hugging Anmol):** shhhhh…Anmol…kuch nahi hoga..kuch nahi hoga Sachin ko…Ganpati Bappa hai naa..sab theekh ho jaayega…her heart is cold with fear!

 **Purvi (crying, mind):** Hey Bapppa….aapne mujhse mere har apne ko cheen liya…ab Sachin ko nahi…mere liye naa sahi..iss masoom bache ke liye…usse uske Baap se milaa de…lautaa de Sachin ki zindagi..lautaa deee !

 **Is Sachin seriously injured? or dead?what will happen now...…**

 **I thought this will be the last chapter but kya karoon likhte likhte love ho gaya...hahaha..just joking :) But I am loving writing this..**

 **Dear friends - I read a lot of your comments...I just wish to say my intention was not to hurt anyone and I accept all of your love, best wishes, words for improvement/suggestions with an open heart and mind...**

 **Keep reading...last chapter coming up!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sachinnnn…Uthoooo…Dekho toh….

Sachin hears various voices calling him to open his eyes, to speak…finally he hears 'her' voice. He opens his eyes.

 **Sachin (shock):** Kaajal! Tum…Kaaajaaaal..he gets up like a spring, forgetting all the pain..She looks the same as he had seen her the last time…she still has tears in her eyes. Sachin goes near her and touches her tears..

 **Sachin (whisper):** kaajal..tum sach me mere saamne ho? Haan..he lifts a hand to touch her, she steps back..

 **Kaajal:** Tum mujhe choo nahi sakte Sachin..main bahut door jaa chuki hoon..

 **Sachin (pain, hurt):** mujhe bhi saath le chalo Kaajal…

 **Kaajal (nodding head as no):** Nahi Sachin…hamara Anmol akela ho jaayega…usse tumhari zaroorat hai..tum waapas jaaoo..she pushes him gently..

 **Sachin:** magar main tumhare bina akela hoon..Kaajal..tum bhi chalo…chalo…he pulls her by her hand ..

 **Kaajal:** Sachinnn…he stops and turns…she frees her hand gently and smiles at him.

 **Sachin (sad):** kaajal..

 **Kaajal (tears):** Jaoo Sachin….

 **Sachin (tears):** magar..main tumhare binaa kaise rahoonga Kaajal…

 **Kaajal(smile):** Tum jee loge Sachin..main jaanti hoon..tum jee loge..Bye sachin

 **Sachin:** Kaajal…Kaajal..she is gone..he takes two steps ahead..but is stopped by the same voices again..

 **Anmol(crying):** papaaa..please uthoo naa papa…mujhe akela chodd ke mat jaoo..Vinuu Mamaaa…bolo naa Papa ko..

 **Purvi (urgent):** Sachinnnn..uthooo Sachin…tum aise haar nahi sakte…mereko ekdum akela nahi chodd sakte…main marr jayyegi Sachinnnnn…Sachinnnnnn..she screams loudly!

Sachin opens his eyes with a jerk, he feels a great pain on the back of his head. Everyone looks at him shocked.

 **Purvi (tears, holding his t-shirt):** Sachinnnn..Sachinnn..tu jindaa hai..Anmol dekh..dekh….Sachinn theekh ho gaya..

 **Anmol (hugging him):** papaaaaa….pappaaaa…main kitna darr gaya tha….aap wapas aa gaye…

Sachin holds his hand on his head and is shocked to see some blood.

 **Sachin (shocked, confused):** Mera sarr..yeh khoon?

 **Vinit (wiping tears, smiling):** Kya Sachin…daraa diyaa yaar…tum theekh ho?

 **Captain (relief):** Bhaauuuu….jaan me jaan aa gayi apun ki….ehh _ajunn baraf aannn…(get some more ice).._

 **Opposite team captain:** sorry…soryy…jyaada laga toh nahi naa?

 **Commentary:** Aur yeh pata chala ki Sachin Mhatre theekh hai…ekdum theekh…Crowd roars loudly…abhi 10 min me game shuru ho jaayega..

Sachin gets some ice pack treatment, the blood has clotted…his mind is buzzing with questions..how could he see Kaajal? What did this mean? _Tum jee sakte ho..Anmol ko tumhari zaroorat hai…_

 **Sachin (mind):** Kaajal ka matlab kya tha? Main jee sakta hoon?…jee sakta hoon…

He feels a soothing touch on his head. Purvi is placing a bandage on his head and blowing air on it.

 **Purvi (pain on face):** zyaada dukh raha hai kya? Abbhi theekh ho jaayega..haan…she is fussing over him like he is a schoolboy who got injured.

Sachin looks at her with a smile… _Tum jee sakte ho…._ Sachin now understands the real meaning of Kaajal's statement….Purvi leaves him to give the first-aid box back..

 **Sachin (mind):** Main samajh gaya tum kya kehna chahti ho Kaajal…samajh gaya..

Sachin turns his face and finds Anmol standing real close to him. Anmol rushes to hug him.

 **Sachin (whisper):** Kya tum darr gaye Anmol?

Anmol nods his head and begins crying again.

 **Anmol:** Papa..aap please mujhe chodd ke mat jaayiye kabhi…Promise me..

He looks into the boy's tear filled eyes, he strokes the side of his face and kisses his forhead.

 **Captain:** Bhauuuu..chalo…match jeetne ka hai abhi…he smiles broadly..

Sachin smiles back and walks to the batsman.

 **Anmol:** Papaaaaa….ek sixer meri taraf bhi maarna…Sachin nods his head. He can hear a giant roar of approval as he steps on the ground once again.

 **Opposite team captain:** saahil…sambhaalke ball daal…ek baar uski khopdi todd chukaa hai…

 **Saahil:** Bach gaya saala…itni aasaani se chootne nahi doonga usko..chalo re…fielding ! Fielding..he yells at his team mates.

Vinit comes and sits back weary next to his father. He notes his father wants to ask something, but is hesitating.

 **Vinit:** Aap Sachin ke baare me poochenge bhi nahi Papa?

 **Arjun (low eyes, hesitant):** Kaisa…Kaisa hai woh?

 **Vinit (smile):** woh theekh hai papa…uska beta hai naa…sab theekh hai..

Arjun looks away, thinking something deeply.

 **Commentary:** SIXERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….Sachin ke sar pe chot lagi…magar lagta hai koi bhi chot inko baandh ke nahi rakh sakti….

Anmol and Purvi hug each other and dance freely. Purvi uses her two fingers to whistle loudly. Anmol stares at her..

 **Purvi:** arre aise kya dekh raha hai? Tujhe bhi bajaani hai seeti? Main sikhaaoon kya?

 **Anmol:** Nahi..ek baat kahoon…meri Mamma bhi aise hi seeti maarti thi…jab main sixer maarta tha..aaj unki yaad aa gayi..

Purvi looks in his eyes and gives him a hug. Anmol tries to wrap his hands around her body. He feels a safe haven in her self.

 **Anmol (whisper):** mamma…I miss you..

Purvi hears this and pats his head comfortingly.

The crowd roars again….Sachin has completed his halfcentury !

Purvi and Anmol wave out at him. Sachin looks at them and raises his bat.

 **Vinit (clapping):** Come on Sachinnn…he sighs…biklul nahi badla hai Sachin…sach kaha hai…Talent kabhi saath nahi chodta..he looks at Arjun. Arjun grudgingly gets up from the chair and claps his hands in acknowledgement.

 **Commentary:** abhi match ka aakhiri over aur Jaanbaaz team ko abhi bhi 16 run ki zaroorat hai aakhiri over se…

Purvi and Anmol bite their nails now…praying hard for every ball….

 **Purvi (praying):** Ganpati bappa…Sachin ko match jeeta de..Anmol ke nazron me uthaa de…hey Bappa….

 **Anmol (mind):** You can do it Papa…you can do it…..maine aapko pehle kabhi koi trophy jeette nahi dekha..aaj dekhna chahta hoon Papa..

 **Vinit:** kya lagta hai Papa? Sachin jeet jaayega?

 **Arjun:** hmfff….uski haar jeet main decide karoonga…shart poori toh hooo…

 **Vinit (sarcasm, smile):** phir aapke maathe pe paseena kyun Papa? Kya kisi baat ka darr hai? Arjun wipes his forhead and looks at Vinit…

 **Vinit:** Jeet toh who chuka hai Papa…usne uske bête ka dil jeet liya hai…hamesha ke liye..

 **Last ball…..Sachin needs four runs to win..**

 **Purvi (nervous):** Mujhe toh bahut tension ho raha hai….Anmol…main aankhen bandh kar leti hoon..tu mujhe bataaa..she shuts her eyes tight!

Usman is already walking here and there frustrated. He has lost much money because of Sachin's batting. Now his only hope is somehow Sachin fails the last ball – his team loses…But he wins!... he crushes another cigarette…his pack of cigarettes is over…He screams in frustration!

Vinit looks at his father's face – the face of a gambler…who may lose his biggest wealth – His own grandson forever…its just a matter of one ball. He exhales a breath and crosses his fingers.

 **Commentary:** aur yeh last ball..ek ball aur match khatam..aar yaa paar..poore ground me tension hi tension…

The crowd automatically goes silent! They are waiting, expecting – a big moment!

Sachin looks around at the almost silent ground – its filled with people but they are all silent…this only adds to his already increasing pressure! He adjusts his cap and feels his throat go dry. The bowler takes run up and is about to relase the ball…Sachin indicates stop with his hand…He needs water…

He gulps down the cold water, he is sweating more out but….

 **Captain:** Bhauuuu…last ball…chaukaa bhauuuu..yaa chakkaa….pakka haan…

 **Saahil (bowler):** ready hojaa…ek baar aur khopdi phodne waala hoon..

Sachin feels his hands are sweaty, he wipes them on his pant and grips his bat again..he feels his grip is not tight, his balance gets affected..

 **Sachin (mind):** Cool Sachin…..itni door aaya hai…ek ball ki baat hai…tu kar sakta hai…tujhe karna hi hogaa….

Sweat trickles down his nose, he wipes it. He shuts his eyes to pray.

 **Anmol (loudly):** Come on Pappaaaaaa….you can do it…I love you Papaaaaa…..

Sachin opens his eyes and looks at Anmol. He is up on his two feet and clapping in encouragement for his dad. Sachin nods his head as yes..

He now takes the most perfect batting stance in his life just as he was taught in childhood by his coach. Eyes watching ahead, head at the correct angle – he awaits the ball..

 **THADAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK….**

The ball connects with his bat, he swings it above the head of the bowler – Alll eyes follow the journey of the ball….The fielder can only watch it sailing above in the sky…..straight into the hands of an exuberant Anmol!

 **Anmol (excited, jumping):** YESSSSSSSS….YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…Papaaaaaa….

Sachin stands still and watches the whole world come to him ….his team members, some people from the crowd….all running at great speed to lay hands on him!

He feels a great weight on his body, he is pinned to the ground by his celebrating team mates.. The boys get up from him atlast, he feels a small pull to his hand. In a flash Anmol is in his arms – sobbing, crying..

 **Sachin (happy, relief):** tu khush hai Anmol?

 **Anmol (hugging him tight):** Yes papa…yesss… **YOU ARE MY HERO…MY HERO..**

Sachin becomes overwhelmed with emotions and starts sobbing loudly..this is what he wanted to hear always….He is now a HERO..

 **Sachin (ruffling his hairs):** I love you Anmol…Papa loves you re..

They both hug….Sachin opens his eyes and sees Purvi standing at a distance – watching the father-son love. She has tears in her eyes, she is happy in her heart for Sachin and Anmol. She sees Sachin watching her, she turns to go..she doens;t want to disturb them..

 **Sachin:** Purvi…..

Purvi turns, she smiles at him, giving a thumbs up sign….Sachin leaves Anmol and walks to her. Purvi looks down, unable to hide her tears.

She feels Sachin's body on her, he has hugged her tightly.

 **Sachin (in her ears):** Thank you Purvi..mujhe jeena sikhaya tumne..phir se..ab zindagi bhar yeh saath chodna nahi chahta….I…I love you Purvi….

 **Purvi (crying):** sachin….sach?

 **Sachin (smile):** shaadi banaayegi mujhse?

Purvi looks at him open mouthed. His team mates come and pull him away. The match gets over – Sachin is man of the match…

 **Vinit (to Anmol):** Anmol…chale…tumhare warden se sirf ek din ka permission mila tha mujhe..

 **Anmol (holding Sachin hand):** Nahi..main Papa ke saath rahoonga..

 **Sachin (realizing the challenge):** Anmol…Vinu ki baat maan lo…main tumse milne aaoonga..

Anmol leaves with Vinit. Sachin sighs and realizes he has to now face Arjun.

 **Purvi:** Sachin…kya karega tu? Paise ka kaise jugaad karenge?

 **Usman (angry):** sachinnnnnn… he is very angry, he holds Sachin by his collars…

 **Purvi:** yeh kya kar raha hai..Chodd de seth…main bolti hai..chodd dee…Usman yanks Purvi's hand and pushes her to the ground…

 **Usman:** Chupp…ekdum chuppp…Kya bola tha tereko maine haan…he takes out a pistol. Purvi gets up in shock..

 **Sachin:** Yeh kya kar rahe ho aap? Neeche karo…meri baat sunoh…

Usman places the gun on Sachin's head….

 **Usman:** idhar hi 2 second me bheja udaa dega main….dhokaa diya apun ko..Usman ko dhokaa..

Sachin holds Usman's hands with great force and pulls the gun from him.

 **Sachin (angry):** Haan dhokaa diyaa maine…dhokaa diyaa…jaante ho kyun…main apne bête ke saamne haar nahi sakta tha….mera beta Anmol…aaj usne mujhe apna Hero kahaaa…herooo…mere Anmol ko paane ke liye ek laakh toh kya main ek crore bhi kamaa ke laoonga…magar tere tareeke se nahi…apni mehnat se…

Sachin breaks down and throws the gun away.

 **Usman (angry):** Bhaashan mat de..tu khoon kar, daaka daal mujhe kuch nahi maloom..lekin mera nuksaan bhar….he is about to hold his collars once again..he feels a strong hand gripping him..

 **Usman (eyes open):** Kaun hai tu?

 **Person (removing moustache):** senior inspector CID – Abhijit…bahut bhagaaya tune hum sabko Usman…bahut ho gaya..you are under arrest…

 **Usman (shock):** CID…arrest? Kaikooo? Maine kiya kya hai?

 **Abhijit (handcuffing him):** Illegal betting racket, drugs ka dhandha, ladkiyon ka dhandha…bahut lambi list hai..bureau chalo..saath baithke likhte hai…Usman is dragged away…

 **Purvi (hugging Sachin):** sachin…tujhe kuch hua toh nahi naa…tu theek hai naa..

 **Sachin:** main theekh hoon Purvi…bass ek baar Arjun Sharma se baat ho jaaye…main unke haath paav jodoonga..zindagi bhar unka naukar banke rahoonga…main bass ab Anmol se door nahi reh sakta..

 **Arjun (loud, stern voice):** Sachin…

Sachin looks back…

 **Arjun (coming closer):** Sunaa hai aaj match me kamaal kar diya tumne…haan…kitne runs banaaye? 75? Good….aise hi local matches khelo…

 **Sachin:** Main woh paise jaldi de doonga..mujhe thoda time aur dijiye…bas 2ya 3 hafte…main mehnat karoonga…waapas apne khoye paise kamaa loonga..

 **Arjun (slight laugh):** Kamaa loonga…tumhe nahi lagta Anmol better deserve karta hai..kya milega tumhare paas rehke usse? Shart tumne rakhi thi…tum haar gaye…admit it Sachin!

 **Sachin:** ek baap ka pyaar…main Anmol ko hamesha khush rakhoonga..I promise…please mujhe mera Anmol de dijiye…de dijiye..main haath jodta hoon..main aapke paav padta hoon..he falls on his feet..Arjun steps back….

 **Sachin (getting up):** aap jeet gaye Arjunji..aap jeet gaye..main haar gaya…he sits down in defeat..

 **Purvi(holding him):** Nahi Sachin..aisa mat bolo..Arjunji…Sachin bahut pyaar karta hai Anmol se…aap bade ho…usse uska beta de doo..main guarantee deti hai naa..main aur Sachin milke paise kamaayenge..din raat mehnat karenge…Anmol ka khayal rakhegi naa mai..

 **Arjun:** tum ho kaun? Aur tum kyun Anmol ka khayal rakhogi?

 **Purvi (doubt):** Main..main…sachin ki…do…dost hai..she looks down. Sachin comes and holds her hand.

 **Sachin:** Main bahut jald isse shaadi karne waala hoon. Purvi looks at him shocked!

Arjun smiles at Sachin. Soon his smile turns into a laughter…Sachin and Purvi look at him shocked…

 **Arjun (tears):** Tum kiss mitti ke bane ho Sachin haan…tum middle class log bhi kamaal ho…kissise bhi itni jaldi rishta jodd lete ho..bharosa kar lete ho…madat kar dete ho..meri samajh me aaj tak yeh baat nahi aayi…tum jaante ho Anmol bacchpan se best school, best doctor, best academy me khelta aaya hai..mehenge kapde, joote, vacations, khilone dilaaye hai maine..magar aaj tak ek hassi nahi dikhi uske chehre pe…arre woh itna sensitive hai ki hamare garden ki mitti me bhi khele toh agle din bimaar pad jaata hai..aur tumhare saath uss gande se chaali me itne din raha…kabhi bimaar nahi pada lekin..pata nahi iss ladki ne kya khilaya usse..uske school me professional chefs hai jo khaana banaate hai..magar Kajal ke baad usne sirf iss ladki ke haath ke khaane ki taarif ki..

Sachin and Purvi look at each other. They donot know what to say..

 **Arjun (wiping tears):** Sachin..maine Anmol ki life me do roles nibhaaye hai..uske Naanu aur Papa hone kaa..I was so happy…magar jab se tum aaye…mera Papa waala role kam ho gaya..sorry..kam nahi..hamesha ke liye mitt gaya…main bardasht nahi kar saka…tum jaante ho maine aaj tak kabhi haar nahi maani hai..barso pehle tumne meri beti, meri princess ko mujhse cheen liya…maine socha tumse tumhara beta cheen ke badla poora karoonga…

 **Arjun (emotional):** My princess kajal…agar aaj who mere saamne aa jaaye..main usse nazren nahi milaa paoonga…maine uski saari khushiyan cheen li…he comes and places a hand on Sachin's shoulder. You are wrong Sachin….Main Haar gaya…haan sunaa tumne …Arjun Sharma Haar gaya…you win…and this is your trophy…

He points towards Anmol standing at a distance. Sachin looks on with great love towards him..

 **Arjun:** Anmol…Naanu ke paas aaaoo? He opens his arms…Anmol hugs his grandpa..Arjun cries hugging him….later he hands over Anmol to Sachin… _Aaj ka man of the match – Sachin Mhatre!_

 **Arjun:** jaoo Sachin…Well Played ! Anmol hamesha ke liye tumhara hai…

Vinit and Arjun look on as the three – Sachin, Purvi and Anmol walk hand in hand….

 **10 years later…..**

 **House**

 **Sachin:** Purviiiiii…jaldi karo…who aata hi hoga..

 **Purvi:** Haan..aa rahi hoon babaa…Purvi hurries with a aarti thaali…Sachin looks at her in wonder..she is no longer the street smart girl she was. She now looks every inch Mrs Sachin Mhatre….she is right now dressed in a beautiful saree…

 **Purvi (snapping fingers):** aise kya dekh rahe hai?

 **Sachin (amazed):** kuch nahi..yakeen nahi hota..tum wahi Purvi ho…jo pehle makk donaa me kaam karti thi?

 **Purvi (laughs little):** Mc Donalds..she corrects..itne saalon me main itna toh seekh hi gayi hoon..

 **Sachin (kisses her forehead):** Haan…itne saalon me bahut kuch seekh gayi ho…aur mujhe bhi sikhaa diya..

 **Purvi:** kya sikhaa diya?

 **Sachin (hugging, kissing her cheek):** Pyaar…tumne mujhe pyaar sikhaaya…jeena sikhaaya..

 **Purvi (shy):** Dhatt…kya kar rahe ho? Koi dekh lega..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Kaun dekhegaa..koi bhi toh nahi hai….he shuts his eyes and goes for a kiss..

 **Anmol:** papaaaaa….

 **Sachin (turn, surprise):** arre Anmol…tu kab aaya?

 **Anmol:** jab aap choti maa ko kiss karne waale the..

 **Purvi (pushing Sachin aside):** kya aap bhi..Anmol….rukh..teri aaarti toh utaroon..

Purvi does aarti for Anmol. He steps inside and touches Sachin's feet for blessings.

 **Sachin (hugging him):** Anmol….main bahut khush hoon…aaj tera Indian cricket team me selection ho gaya..ab bass bahut jald mera doosra sapna bhi poora hoga…Indian cricket team captain – Anmol Sachin Mhatre! _Mazhaa Porgaa…_

 **Purvi (correcting):** hamaara sapnaa..

 **Sachin (hugs them both):** haan haan…hum dono ka sapna….

 **Vinit, Arjun and Laxmi:** aur hamara kya?

Sachin welcomes them all in the house. They all now are in good terms with each other and celebrate the occasion with great fanfare.

Kaajal's picture smiles at them all from the wall….

….THE END…..

 **Thank you all …for being with me in this looooooong journey from Jan 31** **st** **! I know some of you have been waiting for this story to end as its been going on for so long…**

 **You all can carry out Fan vs Fan debate on a separate forum in FF…I neither have the energy nor the will to add anything to this debate. I have already apologized…I donot know what more can I do now..**

 **Please stop using my other stories for this purpose. Please…**

 **Dear Misha, Mansi..thank you for your support. But please I suggest you just drop it…**

 **Dear Sachvi fans/lovers – Thank you for your support to this story and my other stories. Keep reading..best wishes..**

I love you all...


End file.
